


LQSAronpa. Desesperación en Montepinar

by LQSAronpa



Category: LQSA Danganropa
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQSAronpa/pseuds/LQSAronpa
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo  
~Un concejal frustrado, una voz misteriosa y la desesperación de Mirador de Montepinar~

???: ...

???: Muy buenas a todos, es un placer conoceros.

ENRIQUE: Mi nombre es Enrique Pastor, y soy el concejal de juventud y tiempo libre. Supongo que también debo decir que soy presidente... Ah, pero no os emocionéis... Sólo presido una peculiar comunidad de vecinos.

ENRIQUE: Para ser sincero, a veces no sé ni por qué lo hago, pero supongo que necesito mantenerme ocupado para ser realmente feliz. Aunque eso me haya costado más de un problema...

(Sólo por si os interesa, ahora mismo estoy saliendo de mi casa, un bajo con jardín en Mirador de Montepinar, para comenzar con una junta que definitivamente decidirá el futuro de la comunidad...)

(Así que di un paso hacia el portal...)

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: ..........................................................   
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
...............  
.............  
...........  
.........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...

(Gh...)

(¿Qué ha...?)

???: ¡Venga, arriba de una vez!

ENRIQUE: ¡...!

???: A-Antonio, no seas tan brusco, por favor...

???: Cállate, que no es momento para dormir la mona.

(Antonio... Ugh, debí imaginarlo...)

ENRIQUE: Buenas, vecinos... ¿Qué ha pasado...?¿Alguien lo sabe?

???: No, Enrique, estamos todos como tú...

???: Sí, todos nos quedamos grogui y despertamos aquí, en el portal.

???: Qué pereza, madre mía...

???: Ay, Vicente, ¿pero a ti hay algo que no te dé pereza?

???: Pues no, creo que no.

???: Papá...

ENRIQUE: ¿A todos os ha pasado lo mismo, entonces? Qué raro...

???: Fue salir de mi casa para la junta y... Como que no recuerdo más a partir de ahí. Sólo me desperté aquí fuera, como si me hubiera desmayado en el sitio.

???: Pues ríete, Coneja, pero puede haberte pasado eso. Como cada vez estás más vieja...

???: ¡Oiga, señora, no sea impertinente!

???: A ver, Cuqui, un poco mayor sí estás, eh... Con todo el tema de la menopausia precoz...

???: ¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE TAMBIÉN, GAÑÁN!!

ENRIQUE: Parece que estamos todos un poco nerviosos. Lo mejor sería tranquilizarse y empezar cuanto antes con la junta, dado que parece que no ha pasado nada grave...

???: Bueno, eso es lo que tú te crees. Échale un vistazo a la puerta.

(¿La puerta...?)

(Bajo la sugerencia de Yolanda, fui hacia la puerta de entrada y...)

CLAC CLAC CLAC

ENRIQUE: ¿¿Está cerrada??

???: Llevamos un rato intentando abrirla, pero parece que estamos atrapados o algo.

???: Ay... ¡Ay, ay, ay, no, eh...! Por favor, que me da un ataque de nervios y no puedo...

???: Bruno, mejor siéntate, anda...

(Esto es todo muy raro... Aunque supongo que no es tan grave. Será que la puerta está atascada. Habrá que llamar a alguien que la arregle.)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, volvamos al tema de la junta... Ya resolveremos el tema de la puerta cuando hayamos acabado de hablar.

???: Vale, sí, como quieras.

ENRIQUE: Bien. Entonces, queridos vecinos, bienvenidos a la junta m–

***: Iniciando protocolo de encendido.

***: Saludos, vecinos de Mirador de Montepinar.

MONOVOZ: Soy Monovoz, un software muy avanzado que servirá como árbitro durante este juego. Por favor, antes de dar comienzo al acto inicial, presentaos todos.

MONOVOZ: A todos os han sido dados unos Talentos Definitivos que podréis ver en vuestros ElectroIDs, sólo para hacer más interesante el juego.

MONOVOZ: Una vez hayáis terminado, volveré a iniciarme. Cambio y fuera.

(¿...?)

???: Pavo, ¿qué cojones era eso?

???: Seguro que es algo que ha liado el Pelocho, tú. Es el que sabe de tecnología aquí.

???: Señora, que ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad que era un "soft-no-sé-qué"...

???: Software...

???: Eso, como se diga.

ENRIQUE: Dejando eso a un lado... ¿Talentos Definitivos?¿Qué es eso?

???: Ni idea... Pero supongo que hay que presentarse.

???: Pero qué dices, si ya nos conocemos todos.

???: Bueno, pero es lo que ha dicho la voz esa que da mal rolleti...

???: Venga, la Peluquitas tiene razón, yo paso de que esa cosa sea peligrosa y nos fría con un rayo mortal o algo.

???: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nines. Mejor hagamos lo que dice por si es peligroso.

ENRIQUE: También me parece una buena idea. Empiezo yo, si no os importa.

ENRIQUE: Como todos ya sabéis, mi nombre es Enrique Pastor, y por lo que pone aquí, soy el Concejal Definitivo.

*ENRIQUE PASTOR, CONCEJAL DEFINITIVO*

???: Qué palurdo, ni que fuera el mejor concejal del mundo...

ENRIQUE: Por favor, no empecemos... ¿Quién sigue?

???: ¡Yo mismo, quita por ahí!

ANTONIO: Yo soy Antonio Recio, mayorista, no limpio pescado. Ah, y aquí soy el Presidente de la Comunidad Definitivo, como no podía ser de otra manera...

???: ...

???: ...

ENRIQUE: Antonio, el presidente soy yo.

ANTONIO: ...

???: ¡Antonio! Por favor, deja ya de mentir, que es un pecado grave.

ANTONIO: ...

ANTONIO: Bueno, vaaaale... En realidad me han puesto de Pescadero Definitivo, pero vaya birria... Por lo menos podría haber sido el "Mayorista Definitivo"...

*ANTONIO RECIO, PESCADERO DEFINITIVO*

(Eso ya me cuadra más... Antonio Recio, un tipo de lo más peculiar. Lleva metiéndome en sus líos desde que me mudé a este edificio, siempre bajo el pretexto de que es mi amigo... Cosa de la que cada día dudo más y más. Está casado con Berta, pero suele olvidarse de ella a menudo para llevar a cabo misiones muy estúpidas por el bien de la comunidad... O eso dice él. Es bastante racista y homófobo, a pesar de que su hija es transexual, y siempre acaba usando su táser para "convencer" a los demás.)

???: Ahora voy yo...

BERTA: Pues me llamo Berta Escobar, y según esta maquinita soy la Ama de Casa Definitiva.

*BERTA ESCOBAR, AMA DE CASA DEFINITIVA*

(Esta pobre mujer es Berta, la sumisa esposa de Antonio. Bueno, sumisa entre comillas, porque bien que le ha sido infiel un par de veces... Pero por lo general es una buena persona. Una católica respetable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Un poquito adúltera, pero en verdad es culpa de su marido por no prestarle la atención que merece. Parece que su talento refleja bien su personalidad... ¿Por qué tendremos estos títulos tan extraños...?)

???: Pues ahora yo, venga, ¡que estoy nerviositi!

ALBA: ¡Yo soy Alba... Recio! Respostera Definitiva, huhuhu.

*ALBA RECIO, REPOSTERA DEFINITIVA*

(La hija transexual de Antonio y Berta. Antes Álvaro, Alba es una chica muy alegre y enérgica, aunque debo decir que está bastante desequilibrada, probablemente debido a las hormonas. Adora los dulces y es una especialista en cupcakes, supongo que eso es suficiente para que tenga ese talento... En cualquier caso, siendo honesto, Alba y yo tuvimos algo... Pero eso es cosa del pasado. Esa relación estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio...)

???: Bueno, pues venga, ahora me toca a mí.

MAITE: Yo soy Maite Figueroa, la Escritora Definitiva... Hm... La verdad es que es un talento que me pega mucho, ¿no creéis?

*MAITE FIGUEROA, ESCRITORA DEFINITIVA*

(Maite es una mujer muy excéntrica, llena de amor por el lujo... Y odio hacia su ex marido, Amador. Comenzó su carrera publicando libros infantiles, pero a raíz de ciertos cambios en su vida, un embarazo no deseado fruto de acostarse con un antiguo vecino, empezó a escribir novelas eróticas. Últimamente se rumorea que se le han acabado las ideas y que la responsable de su segundo libro fue su empleada del hogar. Aunque sea un poquito demasiado irascible, es una persona muy trabajadora que vive esperando recuperar a sus cuatro hijos y poder empezar de cero con ellos.)

???: Pues nada, Cuqui, me toca.

AMADOR: ¡¡Yo soy el Capitán Salami!! Bueno, nah, soy Amador Rivas. Y parece soy...

AMADOR: ...

AMADOR: ¿¿¡¡Cómo...!!??

???: ¿Qué pone, mamarracho?

AMADOR: ¿¿Cómo que "Fracasado Definitivo"??

MAITE: Haha... Te pega mucho, pedazo de gañán.

*AMADOR RIVAS, FRACASADO DEFINITIVO*

(Pobre hombre... La verdad es que me da lástima. Amador no es la mejor persona que conozco, pero realmente se esfuerza por salir adelante. Es el ex marido de Maite, y también quiere recuperar a sus hijos... Aunque uno de ellos no sea suyo. Dejando de lado su obsesión por el sexo y su deseo de convertirse en un "vividor-follador", en el fondo no es tan chapucero. Bueno, no, chapucero es, pero el hombre por lo menos lo intenta. Aún así, un talento como ese... Hay que tener mala leche.)

???: Pues na', ahora voy yo.

TEODORO: Yo soy Teodoro Rivas, o DJ Theo, con "h" intercalada. El DJ Definitivo, claramente.

*TEODORO RIVAS, DJ DEFINITIVO*

(El hermano menor de Amador y muchas veces su compañero de problemas. Fingió ser paralítico durante una gran parte de su vida porque su hermano lo empujó a un pozo por accidente, y esto le ha sido una gran ventaja por bastante tiempo. Él también tuvo algo con Alba, pero lo dejaron antes de que ella se operase. Después también estuvo saliendo con Yolanda... Aunque la cosa no pareció cuajar porque era la ex novia de su hermano. Tanto él como su hermano son de los pocos miembros de la comunidad que han conseguido llevarse bien con doña Fina, cosa que aún sigo intentando entender, la verdad.)

???: Va, cállate ya...

YOLANDA: Yo soy Yolanda Morcillo, la Reina del Brillo. Diseñadora Definitiva.

*YOLANDA MORCILLO, DISEÑADORA DEFINITIVA*

(Ex novia de los hermanos Rivas y diseñadora de moda de la comunidad. Se ve que estudió en París, por lo que puede resultar un tanto excéntrica a primera vista. Sin embargo, debo decir que no es tan peculiar como el resto de vecinos. Es algo rencorosa y tal, pero todos tenemos defectos. Por lo que tengo entendido, tiene un canal de YouTube en el que sube vídeos relacionados con su vida privada, además de contar con muchos seguidores en las redes sociales, por lo que se la podría considerar como una "influencer" de esas. Su madre estaba viviendo también aquí, con ella, pero no la veo por ninguna parte... Qué raro...)

???: A-Ah, bueno, entonces lo voy a hacer ya, que si no empeoran mis escalofríos y ya sí que no digo nada...

BRUNO: Y-Yo soy Bruno Quiroga... Pianista Definitivo. Hala, ya está... Uff, qué alivio...

*BRUNO QUIROGA, PIANISTA DEFINITIVO*

(Una de las incorporaciones más recientes. Bruno, además de ser de las personas más cultas de esta comunidad, es un pianista muy talentoso que bien merece ser llamado "Pianista Definitivo". A pesar de todo esto, es una persona con muchos problemas psicológicos, y esta comunidad los empeora cada vez más... Nunca sale de casa sin sus pastillas y una bolsa para los nervios. Es precavido por naturaleza, pero reza para que no le dé por hacer algo demasiado radical, porque habría que rezar aún más para hacerle cambiar de idea.)

???: Bueno, venga...

RAQUEL: Yo soy Raquel Villanueva, Agente Inmobiliaria Definitiva.

???: ¡Hahaha, lo que me faltaba! Prima, ¿por qué no Rubia Definitiva? Te pega más.

RAQUEL: ...

*RAQUEL VILLANUEVA, AGENTE INMOBILIARIA DEFINITIVA*

(Sin duda la persona más racional de esta comunidad sin contarme a mí. Raquel fue la encargada de vender la mayor parte de los pisos del edificio durante sus orígenes, y al final acabó viviendo en él junto con su prima Nines. Tiene una fe ciega en que su Príncipe Azul aparecerá algún día, y sueña con tener una romántica historia de amor con final feliz. Aunque su prima viva para amargarle la existencia, ella no se rinde y la verdad es que es muy trabajadora y empática. Una de las únicas personas de aquí con las que se puede mantener una conversación normal...)

???: Como la rubia esta ya ha terminado, ahora voy yo, va.

NINES: Pues yo soy Nines Chacón, la gran Negociadora Definitiva, según parece. Bueh, por lo menos es algo que se me da de puta madre.

*NINES CHACÓN, NEGOCIADORA DEFINITIVA*

(Trabajó durante sus primeras semanas en el edificio como mi empleada del hogar, pero la cosa no cuajó muy bien... Ahora vive con su prima y se dedica a gorronear, básicamente. Tuvo una relación con el conserje, pero al final todo se fue al traste y acabó soltera otra vez. Por lo que se ve, Antonio le pagó para que ambos tuvieran un hijo para mantener contenta a Berta, pero al final Nines tuvo que quedarse con el chiquillo y criarlo, más o menos, sola. Es una persona complicada, porque no hace nada si no va a recibir algo a cambio y le gusta bastante molestar a los demás, pero es bastante inteligente.)

???: Ejem...

JAVIER: Pues yo soy Javier Maroto... Javi, vamos... Y supongo que soy el Informático Definitivo...

*JAVIER MAROTO, INFORMÁTICO DEFINITIVO*

(A este pobre hombre también le ha castigado la vida pero bien... Javier es un informático con un gran futuro, pero su mujer es demasiado dominante y él, al no querer problemas, simplemente acepta cualquier cosa que ella decida. Es justo por esto por lo que tuvo que aguantar a sus suegros viviendo en su casa durante bastante tiempo y también ser básicamente quien cuida a su hija porque Lola es... Poco responsable con el tema. A pesar de todo, siempre sigue adelante y no parece dejarse vencer por los contratiempos de la vida. Junto con Raquel, es probablemente otro de los más sensatos de aquí.)

???: Ay, Javii... ¿Tú no puedes arreglar las puertas?

JAVIER: Lola, mejor que lo haga un experto. Yo no he arreglado una puerta en mi vida.

???: Bueno, si tú lo dices... Ay, espera, que me presento también.

LOLA: Yo soy Lola Reynolds, la Actriz Definitiva... O, bueno, simplemente Lola Trujillo, como queráis.

*LOLA TRUJILLO, ACTRIZ DEFINITIVA*

(La dependiente esposa de Javier y una actriz que ha salido, sobre todo, en telenovelas. Siendo que su madre fue actriz en sus días, su hija no iba a ser menos, por lo que comenzó a perseguir su sueño poco después de mudarse a Mirador de Montepinar. Tras tener a su hija de manera involuntaria, pasó por una gran depresión que reafirmó más aún su pésima condición de madre, por lo que todos los quehaceres de la casa empezaron a ser tarea de su marido. Esto sumado a que Lola trajo a sus dos padres a vivir con ellos durante bastante tiempo definitivamente no fue un buen momento para la pareja, que ha estado en una crisis constante desde ese momento, por mucho que ella insista en que están bien.)

???: Muy bien, hija, que tienes que estar orgullosa de mi apellido también.

LOLA: Sí, papá...

???: Y ahora...

FERMÍN: ¡Voy yo! Soy Fermín Trujillo, padre y manager de Lola Reynolds y empresario exitoso. Según esto soy el Espetero Definitivo, otro de mis muchos talentos.

*FERMÍN TRUJILLO, ESPETERO DEFINITIVO*

(Pícaro de playa que puso la comunidad patas arriba nada más llegar. Según lo que cuenta, ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con más de 4000 mujeres, y la cifra sube cada vez. Es bastante buen estafador, y ha ayudado varias veces a la comunidad con su maña y astucia, pero también ha supuesto un problema en bastantes ocasiones, como la vez que no dejaba de ponerme excusas a la hora de pagarme lo que me debía... Sin contar todo eso, en realidad es un buen hombre, aunque un poco imprudente cuando se trata de su familia, lo cual es entendible, porque estuvo solo toda su vida hasta que se reencontró con su hija.)

???: ...

FERMÍN: ¡Vicente, venga!¡Hazlo tú también!

???: ...

???: Qué pereza, tú...

VICENTE: Ugh, en fin... Vicente Maroto, Cojín Definitivo o algo...

*VICENTE MAROTO, COJÍN DEFINITIVO*

(Apodado como 'El Hombre Cojín', Vicente es el padre de Javier. Se pasa la vida o en el sofá o en el bar, y ya nada le motiva más que el fútbol. No es que no quiera a su familia... Es sólo que tiene otras prioridades. De hecho, sí se preocupa por ellos y hasta ha demostrado quererlos mucho, como se ha visto con Fermín. Después de empezar a vivir juntos en la comunidad, Vicente propuso que se casaran para que Fermín heredase su piso tras morir él. También es verdad que en realidad todo le importa más bien poco, y nos hemos llevado más de un susto con esa salud suya...)

???: Bueno, pues como todos los subnormales habéis dejado de hablar ya...

FINA: Soy Josefina Palomares... Pero llamadme sólo Fina, mamarrachos.

ENRIQUE: ¿Y su talento?

FINA: Como que os lo voy a contar, muertos de hambre. No tengo yo otra cosa que hacer...

(Vaya...)

*JOSEFINA PALOMARES, ??? DEFINITIVA*

(La mejor vecina de la comunidad, siempre dispuesta a echar una mano, la mujer más amable y empática que he tenido el placer de conocer... Todo dicho de manera sarcástica. Doña Fina es una mujer... Difícil, cuanto menos. No parece llevarse bien con nadie, salvo algunas excepciones, y definitivamente podría decir que nos odia bastante. Aún así, es bastante inteligente y hábil, cosa difícil de asumir por su avanzada edad... Se ve a leguas que tiene un rifirrafe constante con Antonio, y más de una vez se ha convertido en el objetivo de su famosa pistola eléctrica... Pero lo aguanta demasiado bien. Incluso da miedo. A pesar de todo esto, doña Fina sí es capaz de mostrar amor... Pero sólo a su pobre gato, Benito, que, dicho sea de paso, se ha convertido en varias ocasiones en el rehén que tomaban los vecinos cuando necesitaban obligar a la pobre mujer a hacer algo... Desde luego puedo entender el odio que tiene hacia esta comunidad.)

ENRIQUE: Bueno... Pues ya estaríamos todos...

YOLANDA: Bueno, eso de que estamos todos... A mi madre no la veo, y tampoco a Ongombo.

FERMÍN: En qué estará metida Menchu ahora, Dios mío...

YOLANDA: Tú cállate, Gorrilla, que bastante tenemos ya encima.

BERTA: Coque tampoco está aquí...

ANTONIO: Hala, ¿¿y para qué lo quieres, eh??

BERTA: ¡Antonio! Sólo estoy preocupada. Después de todo lo que ha pasado...

FINA: A mí esos me dan igual. Más importante, ¿dónde habéis metido a mi gato, rufianes?

ANTONIO: Aquí nadie tiene a su bicho, Vieja Maldita.

ENRIQUE: Antonio, por favor...

RAQUEL: ¿Podemos calmarnos todos? Así no vamos a solucionar nada.

JAVIER: Sí, Raquel tiene razón. Tenemos qu–

LOLA: ¡Javi...!¿Y dónde estará Úrsula? En cada no puede estar sola, ¿no?

JAVIER: No lo sé, Lola. Por favor, a ver todo el mundo, vamos a calmarnos ya.

MAITE: Javi, entiende que es algo difícil estar tranquilo con todo esto. Para, empezar, ¿qué le pasa a la puerta, en serio? Si ayer iba bien.

YOLANDA: Tío, que dejéis ya la puta puerta. ¿Dónde está mi madre, coño?

FINA: ¡Y Benito, mala gente!¡Que seguro que me lo habéis envenenado...!

AMADOR: Venga, Miss Fine, relájese. Seguro que n–

MONOVOZ: Presentaciones realizadas. Reiniciando sistema.

MONOVOZ: Saludos de nuevo, vecinos.

NINES: Mira, la voz esa...

ENRIQUE: E-Eh... ¿Podría preguntar qué nos está pasando...?

MONOVOZ: Afirmativo. Permitidme explicaros vuestra situación actual.

MONOVOZ: Como bien habéis podido observar, sois justo 16 vecinos ahora mismo. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

MONOVOZ: No debéis preocuparos por quienes no están aquí.

TEODORO: ¿Pero cómo que no, hombre? Algo raro pasa, no me digas que no.

MONOVOZ: No debéis preocuparos por quienes no están aquí.

TEODORO: Pero–

MONOVOZ: No debéis preocuparos por quienes no están aquí.

TEODORO: Vale, lo pillo...

ENRIQUE: ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse...?¿Sabe usted algo sobre por qué hemos perdido el conocimiento, er... Monovoz...?

MONOVOZ: Afirmativo. Yo soy el causante.

(¡¡...!!)

BRUNO: ¿¡¿¡Cómo...!?!?

MAITE: ¿¿Pero a ti qué te pasa??

MONOVOZ: Era necesario que no fuerais conscientes de lo que ocurría a vuestro alrededor mientras los detalles finales del juego eran preparados.

NINES: Oye, una dudita de nada... El juego ese que has estado mencionando todo el rato... ¿Qué?¿Qué hay con eso?

MONOVOZ: Por supuesto, me disculpo si he causado algún tipo de confusión.

MONOVOZ: La razón por la que todos están aquí solos, sin nadie más, es porque van a ser parte de un juego. Los 16 participantes elegidos de Mirador de Montepinar.

VICENTE: Madre, qué pereza... Esto yo ahora para jugar a nada...

YOLANDA: ¿Y a qué hay que jugar, a ver? Porque eso tampoco lo has explicado.

MONOVOZ: Es un detalle sin importancia, pero supongo que sería adecuado contárselo. Verán, el juego del que deben participar...

MONOVOZ: Es un Juego de Asesinato Mutuo.

ENRIQUE: ...

(En el momento en que aquella misteriosa voz pronunció esas palabras... El silencio inundó el lugar.)

(¿A qué... Se refiere con eso...?)

AMADOR: E-Espera, espera... ¿Un qué?

MONOVOZ: Un Juego de Asesinato Mutuo.

BERTA: ¡Jesús...!

ALBA: Pero eso qué es, ¿como el videojuego ese que se ha puesto de moda ahora de bichos que se matan en una nave espacial?

MONOVOZ: Negativo. Ustedes van a participar de un verdadero Juego de Asesinato Mutuo. Un juego donde sus vidas correrán peligro real.

MONOVOZ: Un juego donde todos pueden matar... O morir.

(Con la confirmación, el temor se hizo aún mayor. Un juego a vida o muerte... Donde nuestras vidas podría terminar...)

BRUNO: T-Tiene que ser broma... Sí, seguro que lo es... ¿D-Dónde está la cámara oculta, a ver, que yo la vea...?

FINA: Cállate, mamarracho. No parece que hable en coña.

RAQUEL: ¿P-Pero cómo vamos a participar en eso? No, no, qué dices... Es de locos.

LOLA: ¡Eso!

JAVIER: D-De todos modos... El tipo de juego que has mencionado... Es un Juego de Asesinato 'Mutuo'... ¿No querrás decir que...?

MONOVOZ: Afirmativo. Es tal como piensas. La idea tras este juego es que ustedes se maten los unos a los otros.

(¿¡CÓMO...!? L-Los unos a los otros... O sea... Tenemos que... ¿Matar a nuestros vecinos...?)

ANTONIO: ¿¿Pero qué dice la cosa esta?? Mira, ya me he hartado. ¡A tomar por culo el trasto de los cojones, hombre ya...!

(Sin previo aviso, Antonio sacó su táser y se lanzó hacia adelante, profiriendo un grito al aire.)

ANTONIO: ¡¡Venga, sal aquí!! No me hagas meterle voltios a la corriente eléctrica, que lo hago, eh. ¡No me tomes el pelo...!

BERTA: A-Antonio, no digas tonterías...

YOLANDA: ¿Le decimos que si hace eso se va a electrocutar solo?

MONOVOZ: No os alarméis, vecinos. Yo me encargaré.

MONOVOZ: Señor Recio, por favor, si va a quedarse más tranquilo por ello, deme con todo lo que tenga. Adelante.

(Monovoz se silenció un momento y una pantalla bajó del techo, justo frente a nosotros.)

(Cuando ésta se iluminó, pudimos ver una mitad de la pantalla blanca y la otra negra. En la parte negra había un extraño símbolo rojo.)

MONOVOZ: Esta será mi forma corpórea de ahora en adelante. Es un placer conocerles.

ANTONIO: Para ser un trasto electrónico no eres tan inteligente, ¿eh?¡Ahora verás...!

(Esta vez con un objetivo concreto, Antonio cargó contra la pantalla y...)

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

ANTONIO: ¡¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!!!

BERTA: ¡A-ANTONIO...!

(Tan pronto como el arma de Antonio rozó la pantalla de Monovoz, su cuerpo fue impactado por una potente corriente eléctrica, como si hubiera metido los dedos directamente en un enchufe.)

MONOVOZ: ¿Aún cree que puede desafiarme, señor Recio?

NINES: Hostia con el bicho este...

ENRIQUE: ¡A-Antonio, ¿estás bien...?!

ANTONIO: ...

BERTA: ¡S-Se ha desmayado...!

MAITE: ¡Esto ya es pasarse! P-Por favor, detente...

MONOVOZ: Negativo. Debo asegurarme de que todos participen. No toleraré ningún tipo de violencia en mi contra, ni tampoco destrucción del mobiliario del edificio.

RAQUEL: ¿¿Por qué haces esto?? No sé si vas a responderme, pero... ¿Tienes algo en nuestra contra?¿Hemos hecho algo para merecer esto...?

MONOVOZ: Soy sólo un software creado para arbitrar este juego. Mi creador es quien tiene algo en su contra, no yo. Sólo cumplo mi propósito...

MONOVOZ: El propósito por el que fui creado en primer lugar.

(¿Alguien... Nos quiere muertos...? Pero quién sería capaz de algo así...)

YOLANDA: Y este Juego de Asesinato Mutuo que dices... ¿¿Cómo vas a hacer que juguemos, eh?? Ni de coña vamos a matarnos, eso está claro.

MONOVOZ: Imaginé que dirían eso. Sin embargo, todos tienen un motivo claro para querer participar. Si no lo hacen, nunca podrán salir de aquí, después de todo.

ENRIQUE: ¿E-Eh...?

AMADOR: ¿¿Pero por qué querríamos irnos, si vivimos aquí??

MONOVOZ: Porque están atrapados. No importa dónde viva un ser humano, si es atrapado dentro sin posibilidad de salir, quiere huir a toda costa. Es exactamente su situación.

MONOVOZ: A no ser que maten a alguien... No podrán huir de aquí.

FERMÍN: ¿Pero para irse hay que matar a alguien...? No lo veo claro, no...

NINES: Sí, es demasiado fácil.

RAQUEL: ¡N-Nines...!

MONOVOZ: La señorita Chacón tiene mucha razón. Es demasiado sencillo sólo matar a alguien para huir, y eso no sería propio de un juego.

MONOVOZ: Es por eso que existe una regla adicional para escapar. Y es que el asesino no podrá salir de aquí... Si es descubierto por el resto de participantes.

(¿Descubierto...?)

BRUNO: ¿¿Q-Qué quieres decir...??

MONOVOZ: Procederé a explicar las normas del Juicio.

MONOVOZ: Verán, cuando ocurra un asesinato, todos deberán investigar el suceso durante un periodo de tiempo determinado. Tras dar por concluida la investigación, participarán en un Juicio, donde su objetivo será descubrir la identidad del culpable.

MONOVOZ: Si los inocentes descubren al culpable, entonces éste no podrá huir, sino que recibirá un castigo por perturbar el orden del edificio. Por el contrario, si el culpable logra salirse con la suya y conseguir que los inocentes voten por alguien más durante el Juicio, no sólo podrá irse, sino que el resto de participantes recibirán un castigo en su lugar.

MONOVOZ: En eso consiste la norma adicional para poder huir.

ALBA: A-Ah... O sea que...

LOLA: ¿El asesino no se va y ya...?

MONOVOZ: Afirmativo.

TEODORO: B-Bueno, y... Eso de 'castigo'...

MONOVOZ: Mis disculpas. Por supuesto, me refiero a una *ejecución*.

FINA: ¿Ejecución...?

MONOVOZ: Si el culpable falla, será asesinado; mientras que si vence, el resto de ustedes morirán.

BERTA: Qué... Horror...

(No lo hubiera dicho mejor. Un horror... Todo esto es horrible...)

(Nos están dejando presos en nuestro propio hogar, sin poder salir... Sin saber cómo están nuestros seres queridos...)

(Y la única forma de poder huir... Es...)

MONOVOZ: Como ya he explicado todo lo que debían saber y veo que están todos bastante impactados, voy a dejar que procesen toda la información.

MONOVOZ: Pero antes, un último detalle. Si recuerdan sus ElectroIDs, los aparatos donde estaban escritos sus talentos... En ellos hay una sección con las nuevas normas de convivencia del edificio. Por favor, échenles un vistazo porque... El castigo por incumplirlas también es la muerte.

MONOVOZ: Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Volveremos a vernos pronto... Hasta entonces, suerte con el Juego de Asesinato Mutuo... Y no mueran demasiado rápido.

MONOVOZ: Transmisión finalizada.

(La pantalla desapareció del portal y dejamos de oír a Monovoz.)

(No puedo creer que esto esté pasando...)

(¿Por qué...?¿Qué hemos hecho para... Merecer esto...?)

(Sé que no somos las mejores personas del mundo, pero... Esto es ridículo...)

(No, no puedo simplemente quejarme. Soy el presidente de la comunidad... Debo levantar los ánimos de mis vecinos...)

(Debo ser el líder que necesitan ahora.)

ENRIQUE: V-Vecinos...

ENRIQUE: Sé que esta situación es poco común y entiendo que es difícil reaccionar a lo que acaban de decirnos, pero...

ENRIQUE: Ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos ante cualquier amenaza. 

AMADOR: ...

YOLANDA: ...

VICENTE: ...

ALBA: ...

BRUNO: ...

ENRIQUE: P-Por favor... Todos tenemos que estar juntos...

RAQUEL: ...

RAQUEL: Tienes... Razón. Si trabajamos juntos... ¡Podríamos encontrar una salida...! Quiero decir, conocemos este edificio muy bien. ¡De alguna manera podremos salir!

ENRIQUE: ¡Cierto! Por muy preparada que esté la persona responsable de todo esto, no puede saber más de este edificio que nosotros.

BERTA: ...

BERTA: S-Supongo que... Eso es verdad.

MAITE: ¡Sí, vamos a salir de aquí...!

JAVIER: Alguna salida tienen que haber dejado abierta. Después de todo, una IA tan avanzada como Monovoz necesita mantenimiento constante, y estoy seguro de que lo controlan desde algún lugar del edificio. Es sólo cuestión de probabilidad...

BRUNO: Y-Y de tiempo, sobre todo de tiempo... Ay...

NINES: Bueno, ya, ¿y qué?

(Mientras tratábamos de hacernos a la idea de que íbamos a huir, todos nos giramos hacia Nines.)

RAQUEL: ¿A qué te refieres?

NINES: Que sois muy ingenuos, ¿no? O sea, ¿quién iba a hacer a algo así sin asegurarse bien de que sus víctimas no tienen escapatoria?

NINES: No creo que encontrar una salida sea tan sencillo como decís.

NINES: Además...

NINES: Dudo que sea la única que piense así. Estoy segura de que alguien más está de acuerdo conmigo...

NINES: Y viendo cómo están las cosas... No me sorprendería que esa persona...

NINES: Estuviera planeando un asesinato ahora mismo.

(A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo por animar a los demás... Las palabras de Nines parecieron impactar fuerte contra ellos.)

(Aunque tengamos la esperanza de encontrar una salida cuanto antes, es cierto que no podemos negar la posibilidad...)

(No, definitivamente nadie recurrirá a algo tan rastrero como el asesinato.)

(Aún así, es por eso que debemos estar unidos. Trabajar juntos... Para evitar cualquier tipo de peligro.)

(Si nadie se queda al margen, seguro que todo irá bien...)

(Y aunque ahora todos nos miremos con duda, estoy convencido de que no va a pasar nada malo...)

(Porque soy el presidente de Mirador de Montepinar... Y mi deber...)

(Es proteger esta comunidad... Y a sus habitantes.)

(Aunque sea lo último que haga.)

~Prólogo~  
FIN

Quedan: 16 supervivientes


	2. Capítulo 1 ~Un motivo para matar, un león cobarde y un impulso desesperado~

(Y así, sin más, nuestra convivencia de asesinato mutuo había dado comienzo.)

(Todos nos mirábamos, asustados, y nadie se atrevía a romper la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado entre nosotros.)

(Hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo... Y aún así hay quien desconfía.)

(Debo hacer algo... No puedo permitir que nos dividamos de esta forma, tengo que...)

ANTONIO: Gh...

BERTA: ¡...!

ENRIQUE: ¡Antonio...!

(De pronto, Antonio, que había estado inconsciente tras atacar a Monovoz, recuperó la consciencia. Corrí hacia donde estaban Berta y él.)

ANTONIO: ¿Dónde... Está... Ese hijo de...?

BERTA: Antonio, cálmate... Ya se ha ido...

ENRIQUE: ¿Puedes levantarte? Ven, apóyate en mi hombro.

ANTONIO: E-Enrique, amigo...

(Hizo como le dije y logramos levantarlo entre Berta y yo.)

ANTONIO: Ugh... Y-Ya puedo yo, quitad...

ENRIQUE: Bien... Pero cuidado.

BERTA: ¿Entonces ya estás mejor?¿Te duele algo todavía?

ANTONIO: No, ya está... Pero cuando vea otra vez a esa televisión vieja...

ALBA: ¿Qué harás, huh? Ya has visto lo que te ha pasado por atacarlo a lo bruto.

ANTONIO: Tú a callar, Demonio con Peluca...

ALBA: Dios, eres insoportable...

BERTA: C-Calmaos, por favor...

(Todo el mundo parece tener los nervios a flor de piel...)

ANTONIO: Bueno, ¿y qué más os ha soltado el bicho ese?

BERTA: E-Er...

ALBA: ...

ENRIQUE: ...

(Es cierto que él aún no lo sabe, pero... No creo que nadie esté listo para hablar de ello aún...)

NINES: Pues mira, estamos atrapados aquí hasta que matemos a alguien. Si alguien casca el huevo, participamos en un Juicio y el que pierda, muere. Sencillo.

ANTONIO: ¿¿Cómo??

BERTA: P-Por favor, tranquilízate...

ANTONIO: ¿¡PERO CÓMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR...!?

ENRIQUE: Antonio, todos estamos nerviosos, pero recuerda que también estamos en el mismo barco.

ANTONIO: ¡Dilo por ti! Que a mí me ha atacado la bestia salvaje esa... A saber lo que me hubiera hecho...

MAITE: Pues matarte, muy probablemente.

(¿Eh...?)

ANTONIO: ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado?

MAITE: Sólo digo lo que pone aquí. Monovoz nos dijo que nos vendría bien echarle un ojo a las normas...

(No me había fijado, pero Maite tenía el extraño aparato ese, el ElectroID, en las manos.)

AMADOR: ¿Y dices que iba a matar al Rancio?

MAITE: Míralo tú mismo. Regla N° 1.

(Saqué mi propio ElectroID y comprobé la sección de normas.)

-NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA-

N° 1 - 'Cualquier acto de violencia en contra de Monovoz será penalizado'  
N° 2 - 'Está estrictamente prohibido dañar cualquier mobiliario del edificio'  
N° 3 - 'Este Juego de Asesinato Mutuo tiene una duración indefinida. El juego podrá continuar hasta que el director lo desee o queden únicamente 2 participantes, en cuyo caso acabaría definitivamente'  
N° 4 - 'Todos los participantes pueden investigar el edificio a placer, sin grandes restricciones'  
N° 5 - 'Monovoz nunca participará directamente en un plan de asesinato contra alguno de los participantes'  
N° 6 - 'Cuando un cadáver sea encontrado por 3 o más participantes inocentes, sonará un Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver, que sirve para que todo el mundo se encuentre en las mismas condiciones durante la investigación'  
N° 7 - 'Durante el Juicio, si los inocentes vencen, el culpable será ejecutado'  
N° 8 - 'Si el culpable es el ganador, sólo él podrá huir y el resto de participantes inocentes serán ejecutados'  
N° 9 - 'Interferir con una ejecución está prohibido para todos los participantes del juego'  
N° 10 - 'Las puertas cerradas no pueden forzarse ni romperse'  
N° 11 - 'El Periodo Nocturno ocurre entre las 22:00 y las 08:00. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, es recomendable que los participantes duerman, aunque sólo pueden hacerlo en sus respectivas viviendas'  
N° 12 - 'Los ElectroIDs son muy importantes. Está prohibido perderlos o dañarlos'  
N° 13 - 'Cualquiera que incumpla una de estas normas será inmediatamente castigado'  
N° 14 - 'Monovoz puede añadir más normas a la lista siempre que lo crea oportuno'

ENRIQUE: ...

(Todas estas reglas... Están demasiado bien pensadas...)

(Es imposible que el responsable de nuestra situación sea un secuestrador de tres al cuarto...)

(¿Quién habrá podido organizar algo como esto...? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo...)

YOLANDA: Pues no parece que estuviera mintiendo... Será mejor tener cuidado con las normas estas.

FINA: Yoli, hija, da igual cómo de peligrosas sean. Siempre va a haber algún cenutrio que meta la pata...

FERMÍN: Señora, si se refiere a mí, vaya olvidándose. Puedo ser muy atrevido, pero no un suicida...

FINA: Si te das por aludido no es cosa mía...

BRUNO: E-Esto es mucho, eh, yo creo que me va a dar algo... No, no, yo de aquí no salgo cuerdo, eh... Ay, ay, no...

LOLA: ¡Pero Bruno, por favor, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa!¡Para ya!

VICENTE: ¿Pero qué problema hay? Si seguimos en el edificio con la única diferencia de que ahora no podemos salir.

AMADOR: Tío, para ti es fácil, como no salías nunca...

VICENTE: Por eso.

FERMÍN: Vicente, no es momento de liar más la madeja, eh...

JAVIER: Sí, eso es verdad. Bastante tenemos ya con lo que tenemos.

TEODORO: Esto me está poniendo muy mal cuerpo. Yo necesito descansar ya...

MAITE: ¿Y qué vas a hacer, echarte a dormir y ya?¿¿Con toda la que está cayendo??

TEODORO: Joder, ya me contarás qué más podemos hacer si no.

(Teodoro tiene razón... Ahora mismo no vamos a sacar nada en claro. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir y ya mañana hablaremos con claridad de nuestra situación y de cómo remediarla...)

ENRIQUE: Estoy de acuerdo. Vecinos, creo conveniente irse a descansar por hoy.

ENRIQUE: Dado que podemos acceder a nuestras casas sin problema, propongo que por ahora nos separemos y mañana quedemos todos aquí para una junta matutina.

FINA: ¿Una junta para discutir qué?¿Que estamos en peligro de muerte, calvo?

ENRIQUE: No, señora... Para intentar organizar nuestras ideas antes de hacer nada. Sería difícil buscar una salida sin organización.

BERTA: S-Sí... Es verdad. Antonio, Alba... Vamos a casa...

ALBA: V-Vale...

ANTONIO: ¡A primera hora me tienes aquí, Enrique! Esta crisis hay que solucionarla rápido. ¡Tú confía en mí!

(Con eso, los tres subieron las escaleras, siendo los primeros en abandonar el portal.)

FINA: Bueno, pues si tan competente eres, quiero ver resultados. Yo me voy a la cama, que si no, me muero antes por cansancio...

NINES: Sep, tiene razón la vieja. Venga, prima, pa' casa.

RAQUEL: *sigh*

RAQUEL: Voy...

(Doña Fina, Nines y Raquel también se fueron a sus respectivas casas, y así fue haciendo todo el mundo, cada uno con algo distinto que decir, pero todos con una cosa en común: el terror y la incertidumbre causados por la atmósfera mortal a la que habíamos sido sometidos.)

(Tras haberme quedado solo en el portal, entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta con llave.)

ENRIQUE: ...

(Sigo sin saber qué hemos hecho para que esto nos pase sólo a nosotros...)

(A ver, no digo que esta comunidad no se haya ganado enemigos, pero dudo que hayamos enfadado tanto a alguien con suficientes recursos como para organizar un juego de este calibre.)

(Por lo pronto, lo mejor será descansar... Así mañana podremos hablar mejor del asunto.)

(Es cierto que necesitamos encontrar una salida, pero...)

(El mejor escenario posible sería descubrir quién es la persona tras todo esto. Quien nos ha encerrado aquí...)

ENRIQUE: La... Mente Maestra...

(Así esta pesadilla no volvería a repetirse. Pero claro, la salida es mi prioridad ahora mismo.)

(Y con todo eso en mente... Fui hacia mi dormitorio y caí rendido al instante.)

. . .  
. . .  
••TEATRO MONOVOZ••

MONOVOZ: ¡Sed bienvenidos todos a un nuevo Juego de Asesinato Mutuo! Esta vez, los vecinos de Mirador de Montepinar deberán enfrentarse a la desesperación y tratar de sobrevivir.

MONOVOZ: ¿Serán capaces de salir todos ilesos o alguien caerá por el camino? Probablemente lo segundo.

MONOVOZ: Cada noche a partir de hoy tendremos un pequeño espacio para charlar. ¡Os contaré detalles muy entretenidos que ocurren entre bambalinas!

MONOVOZ: Ahora, me despido. ¡Disfrutad de este juego creado por y para fans!  
. . .  
. . .

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Ya son las 08:00, así que es hora de levantarse. ¡Tened todos un desesperante día!"

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: Nng...

ENRIQUE: Ese anuncio... Ugh, parece que seguimos atrapados.

(Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero...)

(Supongo que no se puede tener todo en esta vida, huh...)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Todos acordamos reunirnos en el portal por la mañana. Me daré prisa...

(Tras vestirme, fui a la cocina a por algo de desayunar y salí de mi casa.)

(Cuando salí al portal...)

BERTA: ¡Oh! Buenos días, Enrique...

ENRIQUE: Berta, Alba, buenos días... Anda, Antonio también ha bajado.

ANTONIO: Pues sí, pero a la fuerza. No me gusta nada esto de madrugar tanto...

ALBA: ¿Pero tú no te levantabas siempre como a las 05:00 para ir a repartir...?

ANTONIO: ¡¡E-Es diferente...!!

ALBA: Lo que tú digas...

ENRIQUE: ¿Los demás no han llegado todavía?

BERTA: No, aún no... Es entendible. Cuesta acostumbrarse a la situación. Mejor les damos algo más de tiempo...

(Sí, Berta tiene razón... Después de todo lo que pasó ayer...)

ALBA: Pues creo que alguien más viene, porque oigo voces por las escaleras...

(Nos giramos hacia donde Alba estaba señalando y vimos llegar a Raquel y Nines, seguidas por Bruno, Javier y Lola.)

LOLA: Buenos días...

BRUNO: ...

RAQUEL: Hola a todos...

NINES: ¿Qué, nadie se ha muerto? Y yo que me alegro.

JAVIER: Nines, venga, un poco de tranquilidad... No es momento para hacer ese tipo de bromas.

NINES: Tú lo has dicho, era una broma. Vaya humos ya desde por la mañana...

(Esperamos un poco más y llegaron Maite, Amador y Teodoro...)

MAITE: Ya estaba oyendo barullo fuera, pero tenía que acabar de prepararme, haha...

AMADOR: Joder, Cuqui, anda que llegar nosotros antes cuando tú vives en un bajo...

MAITE: ¡Cállate de una vez, gañán! Dios, me pones de mala leche nada más haberme levantado...

TEODORO: Venga, venga, haya paz...

(Los siguientes en bajar fueron Vicente y Fermín...)

FERMÍN: No veáis lo que me ha costado sacarlo de la cama, madre mía...

VICENTE: Meh...

FERMÍN: ¿'Meh'? Ya te voy a dar yo a ti 'meh'...

(Y, finalmente, llegaron Yolanda y doña Fina, algo más tarde que el resto.)

YOLANDA: Me estaba arreglando, el glamour no existe por sí solo...

MAITE: Uy, sí, eso seguro...

YOLANDA: ...

FINA: Yo me he preparado más despacio para haceros esperar, mamarrachos.

JAVIER: Tan amable como siempre...

FINA: Calla, Pelocho.

LOLA: Ay, señora, no empecemos ya por la mañana, eh...

FINA: ¿Y me lo dices tú, drogadicta? Seguro que no quieres ruido porque has estado toda la noche fumando y ahora te duele la cabeza, que lo sé yo.

LOLA: ¡¡Pero señora...!!

FERMÍN: Oiga, mi niña es muy saludable. No fuma na' de lo que dice usted.

FINA: Ya, ya...

(Parece que ya estamos todos... Y esta junta transmite lo mismo que todas las demás.)

(Nadie diría en qué situación estamos con solo vernos ahora...)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, vecinos, pido un poco de calma... Empecemos la junta matutina.

ANTONIO: ¡A callar todo el mundo! A ver, Enrique, cuéntanos tu brillante plan para huir.

ENRIQUE: ¿Plan? Yo nunca he dicho que tuviera un plan, lo único que quería era investigar para–

NINES: ¡Presidente, dimisión...!

ANTONIO: ¡Esto con Antonio Recio no pasaba!

BERTA: Ay, Antonio, deja de hacer el tonto...

RAQUEL: Sí. Es imposible que al pobre Enrique se le vaya a ocurrir algo de la noche a la mañana...

MAITE: Y encima con toda la presión del Juego de Asesinato Mutuo...

AMADOR: Mira al concejal... Con todas las tías de su lado.

TEODORO: Anda que no se lo monta bien...

ENRIQUE: A-Ah...

MAITE: Es que es el único que está haciendo un esfuerzo por sacarnos de aquí. Callaos y dejadle hablar.

ENRIQUE: G-Gracias, Maite... Ejem... Como iba diciendo, antes de nada, me gustaría que todos nos pusiéramos a investigar un poco el edificio, sólo para comprobar si hay alguna salida o algo que podamos usar en nuestro beneficio.

FERMÍN: Pues me parece una buena idea. ¡Venga, todo el mundo a investigar–

ENRIQUE: No, pero espera, que no he terminado... Digo que investiguemos y luego volvamos aquí para compartir nuestros descubrimientos con los demás.

NINES: ¿Y eso pa' qué?

ENRIQUE: Si vamos a trabajar juntos, lo mínimo sería estar todos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no?

JAVIER: Me parece razonable.

LOLA: ¿Pero no volverá a aparecer la tele esa si metemos mucho las narices por ahí...?

ENRIQUE: Hm... No debería. Según las normas, podemos investigar todo lo que queramos.

YOLANDA: Sí, y si no se pueden incumplir, supongo que no hay problema.

LOLA: Ah, bueno, si vosotros lo decís...

BRUNO: ¿E-Entonces empezamos ya...?

ENRIQUE: Sí, vamos a ello. Recordad, cuando acabéis, volved aquí. Cuando estemos todos, hablaremos de lo que hemos visto.

ENRIQUE: Hasta ahora, vecinos.

(Tras dejar claro el plan de investigación, todos nos separamos.)

(Bueno, veamos... ¿Dónde podría investigar antes...?)

(Por lo que he podido ver esta mañana y anoche, nuestras casas no parecen tener nada diferente, así que eso está descartado...)

(Podría echar un vistazo en los trasteros, pero bajar solo...)

(No, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No va a pasar nada. Menudas cosas se me ocurren...)

ENRIQUE: Pues nada, vamos a ver los trasteros primero–

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

(¿Eh...?)

ENRIQUE: ¿Por qué... Está cerrado...?

(Hm... Supongo que será algo como lo que pasa con la puerta principal... Mejor lo dejo de momento.)

(Pues si los trasteros son inaccesibles, supongo que echaré un vistazo por el resto del bajo. Tenemos el ascensor, el cuarto de basuras y el cuarto de fusibles...)

(Por lo menos no me voy a aburrir.)

ENRIQUE: Primero el cuarto de basuras.

(Abrí la puerta que daba al cuarto en cuestión y vi un gran agujero en el suelo, con un cartel frente a la puerta.)

ENRIQUE: ¿Hm...?

"¡Cuidado con el foso! Cualquier cosa que caiga por aquí será triturada de inmediato. ¡Tira sólo tu basura y no te tires tú! Aunque también puedes empujar a una persona..."

(Qué estupidez...)

ENRIQUE: Supongo que este agujero no sirve para salir del edificio, entonces...

(Pues venga, al siguiente lugar...)

(El cuarto de fusibles... Está junto a mi casa, y, por lo que he podido comprobar, las luces van bien, así que dudo que haya nada fuera de lo común aquí. Aún así...)

ENRIQUE: Vamos dentro...

(Abrí la puerta y observé a mi alrededor. Está tal y como lo recordaba. Nada extraño... Bueno, salvo por...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Y esto?¿'Anuncios automáticos'? Supongo que se refiere a los anuncios esos de por la mañana y por la noche...

(¿Cómo es posible que alguien secuestre a 16 personas para que participen en un Juego de Asesinato Mutuo y que no sea capaz de emitir anuncios en directo? En fin, la hipocresía...)

(Y esto de aquí... ¿Es una puerta? Es blanca y negra... Como...)

ENRIQUE: U-Un momento... ¿Puede ser que...?

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

ENRIQUE: Ugh, por supuesto... Cerrada...

(Con esos colores... Maldita sea, estoy seguro de que es la sala de control de Monovoz...)

(Si estuviera abierta... Supongo que no hay nada que hacer. En las normas pone claramente que no se pueden forzar las puertas cerradas. Es posible que esa regla exista por esta puerta...)

ENRIQUE: Aunque esté cerrada tengo que decirle esto a los demás. Por ahora sigamos...

(Lo último que queda es el ascensor...)

(Dudo que haya algo de interés, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Vamos allá...)

(Pulsé el botón del ascensor y, tras esperar algunos segundos, las puertas se abrieron.)

ENRIQUE: Hm... A primera vista está como siempre. Y parece funcionar bien...

(Entré y las puertas se cerraron.)

ENRIQUE: Vamos al... Segundo piso, por ejemplo.

(Tras llegar a mi destino, vi que nada había cambiado.)

(Nada más salir del ascensor miré a los lados y vi que allí seguían las mismas casas de siempre.)

(El 2°A de Amador y Teodoro; el 2°B de Fermín y Vicente y el 2°C de doña Fina.)

ENRIQUE: Todo bien por aquí... Ya que estoy, lo mejor sería comprobar el resto de pisos.

(Volví al ascensor y bajé hasta el primer piso.)

(Como en el segundo, no había nada nuevo. El 1°A de Raquel y Nines; el 1°B de Bruno y el 1°C de Antonio, Berta y Alba seguían allí.)

ENRIQUE: Veamos los áticos...

(Hice lo mismo, esta vez subiendo al ático, y me encontré con la misma situación.)

(El ático A, de Yolanda; y el ático B, de Javier y Lola...)

ENRIQUE: No parece haber nada fuera de lo común... Maite vive en el bajo, y yo mismo la vi salir de su casa esta mañana, así que con eso estaríamos todos.

ENRIQUE: Supongo que–

???: ¡¡¡¡VENID TODOS RÁPIDO...!!!!

(¿Huh...? Eso... Era la voz de Lola, ¿no?)

(Creo que venía del portal, pero no podría estar seguro...)

ENRIQUE: Dios, espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

(Volví corriendo al ascensor, que bajaba lentamente hacia el portal. Cuando se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron...)

(Una fresca brisa impactó contra mi cara.)

(Al levantar la vista, una potente luz prácticamente me cegó.)

ENRIQUE: La puerta principal...

JAVIER: ¡Enrique...! Lola y yo intentamos abrir la puerta otra vez y–

LOLA: ¡Q-Que se ha abierto...!¡Podemos irnos!

(Lola echó a correr hacia la salida, perseguida por su marido.)

(No me lo puedo creer... ¿De verdad somos... Libres...? Por fin... ¿Podemos escapar...?)

BERTA: E-Enrique... Ya estás aquí... ¿Qué ha pasado, a qué ha venido ese grito...?

ENRIQUE: L-La puerta... ¡Está abierta...!

ALBA: ¡¡No me lo creo!! Pues vámonos, ¿no? O sea, ¿qué hacemos aquí si podemos salir?

ANTONIO: Mira, por una vez estoy de acuerdo. Hay que darse prisa y marcharnos antes de que aparezca el aparato ese de ayer.

(Los demás fueron llegando donde estábamos y todos salimos del portal... Hacia la libertad...)

(Huyendo de este cruel juego...)

(¿Huyendo... De este cruel... Juego...?)

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: ¿...Eh...?

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué... Es... Esto...?

(Frente a la puerta principal, separándonos del mundo exterior...)

RAQUEL: ¿Una pared...?

NINES: ¿Qué pared, prima?¡Eso es un pedazo de muro...!

LOLA: N-No...

LOLA: ¡¡Se suponía que era la salida...!! Es imposible... ¿¿¡¡Sólo es el maldito patio...!!??

JAVIER: Vamos, Lola, cálmate. No podía ser tan fácil escapar de aquí...

(En el patio, además de poder verse los bajos con jardín, había un pozo frente a la puerta.)

ENRIQUE: ¿Por qué...?¿Por qué nos hacen esto...?

YOLANDA: Eh... ¿Y por qué hay un pozo? Esto no estaba aquí antes.

MAITE: Creo que eso no es lo más importante ahora mismo, ¿no te parece?

AMADOR: A ver, Cuqui, pero tiene razón. Es muy profundo, eh...

TEODORO: Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te caigas dentro. El karma puede atacar en cualquier momento.

AMADOR: Míralo, qué gracioso... ¡Que yo no te tiré, que te caíste solo–

FINA: Joder, cerrad la bocaza ya, coño.

AMADOR: C-Como diga, Miss Fine...

ENRIQUE: ...

(Y mientras todos gritábamos de desesperación, *eso* volvió a ocurrir...)

MONOVOZ: Saludos de nuevo, queridos vecinos.

ENRIQUE: T-Tú...

(Monovoz, el responsable de nuestro encierro, volvió a manifestarse frente a nosotros. Una pantalla con su símbolo apareció en el patio, y todos nos giramos hacia ella.)

MONOVOZ: Veo que ya habéis visto el patio. ¿Os parece bonito? Mi creador está muy orgulloso de cómo ha quedado el Muro del Fin del Mundo.

(¿'Muro del Fin del Mundo'?)

ANTONIO: ¿¿Pero qué muro ni qué muro?? Mira, bicho, ya nos estás soltando, porque si no–

MONOVOZ: ¿Si no qué, señor Recio?¿Quiere volver a servir de ejemplo para a los demás? Créame, esta vez tengo instrucciones de no ser tan benevolente.

ANTONIO: G-Gulp...

BRUNO: E-E-Esto se está saliendo de control... Y-Yo no creo poder soportarlo... ¡Por favor, sólo déjanos salir...!

MONOVOZ: Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para huir, y esa norma es inamovible.

(Y así, sin más, nuestra convivencia de asesinato mutuo había dado comienzo.)

(Todos nos mirábamos, asustados, y nadie se atrevía a romper la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado entre nosotros.)

(Hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo... Y aún así hay quien desconfía.)

(Debo hacer algo... No puedo permitir que nos dividamos de esta forma, tengo que...)

ANTONIO: Gh...

BERTA: ¡...!

ENRIQUE: ¡Antonio...!

(De pronto, Antonio, que había estado inconsciente tras atacar a Monovoz, recuperó la consciencia. Corrí hacia donde estaban Berta y él.)

ANTONIO: ¿Dónde... Está... Ese hijo de...?

BERTA: Antonio, cálmate... Ya se ha ido...

ENRIQUE: ¿Puedes levantarte? Ven, apóyate en mi hombro.

ANTONIO: E-Enrique, amigo...

(Hizo como le dije y logramos levantarlo entre Berta y yo.)

ANTONIO: Ugh... Y-Ya puedo yo, quitad...

ENRIQUE: Bien... Pero cuidado.

BERTA: ¿Entonces ya estás mejor?¿Te duele algo todavía?

ANTONIO: No, ya está... Pero cuando vea otra vez a esa televisión vieja...

ALBA: ¿Qué harás, huh? Ya has visto lo que te ha pasado por atacarlo a lo bruto.

ANTONIO: Tú a callar, Demonio con Peluca...

ALBA: Dios, eres insoportable...

BERTA: C-Calmaos, por favor...

(Todo el mundo parece tener los nervios a flor de piel...)

ANTONIO: Bueno, ¿y qué más os ha soltado el bicho ese?

BERTA: E-Er...

ALBA: ...

ENRIQUE: ...

(Es cierto que él aún no lo sabe, pero... No creo que nadie esté listo para hablar de ello aún...)

NINES: Pues mira, estamos atrapados aquí hasta que matemos a alguien. Si alguien casca el huevo, participamos en un Juicio y el que pierda, muere. Sencillo.

ANTONIO: ¿¿Cómo??

BERTA: P-Por favor, tranquilízate...

ANTONIO: ¿¡PERO CÓMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR...!?

ENRIQUE: Antonio, todos estamos nerviosos, pero recuerda que también estamos en el mismo barco.

ANTONIO: ¡Dilo por ti! Que a mí me ha atacado la bestia salvaje esa... A saber lo que me hubiera hecho...

MAITE: Pues matarte, muy probablemente.

(¿Eh...?)

ANTONIO: ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado?

MAITE: Sólo digo lo que pone aquí. Monovoz nos dijo que nos vendría bien echarle un ojo a las normas...

(No me había fijado, pero Maite tenía el extraño aparato ese, el ElectroID, en las manos.)

AMADOR: ¿Y dices que iba a matar al Rancio?

MAITE: Míralo tú mismo. Regla N° 1.

(Saqué mi propio ElectroID y comprobé la sección de normas.)

-NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA-

N° 1 - 'Cualquier acto de violencia en contra de Monovoz será penalizado'  
N° 2 - 'Está estrictamente prohibido dañar cualquier mobiliario del edificio'  
N° 3 - 'Este Juego de Asesinato Mutuo tiene una duración indefinida. El juego podrá continuar hasta que el director lo desee o queden únicamente 2 participantes, en cuyo caso acabaría definitivamente'  
N° 4 - 'Todos los participantes pueden investigar el edificio a placer, sin grandes restricciones'  
N° 5 - 'Monovoz nunca participará directamente en un plan de asesinato contra alguno de los participantes'  
N° 6 - 'Cuando un cadáver sea encontrado por 3 o más participantes inocentes, sonará un Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver, que sirve para que todo el mundo se encuentre en las mismas condiciones durante la investigación'  
N° 7 - 'Durante el Juicio, si los inocentes vencen, el culpable será ejecutado'  
N° 8 - 'Si el culpable es el ganador, sólo él podrá huir y el resto de participantes inocentes serán ejecutados'  
N° 9 - 'Interferir con una ejecución está prohibido para todos los participantes del juego'  
N° 10 - 'Las puertas cerradas no pueden forzarse ni romperse'  
N° 11 - 'El Periodo Nocturno ocurre entre las 22:00 y las 08:00. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, es recomendable que los participantes duerman, aunque sólo pueden hacerlo en sus respectivas viviendas'  
N° 12 - 'Los ElectroIDs son muy importantes. Está prohibido perderlos o dañarlos'  
N° 13 - 'Cualquiera que incumpla una de estas normas será inmediatamente castigado'  
N° 14 - 'Monovoz puede añadir más normas a la lista siempre que lo crea oportuno'

ENRIQUE: ...

(Todas estas reglas... Están demasiado bien pensadas...)

(Es imposible que el responsable de nuestra situación sea un secuestrador de tres al cuarto...)

(¿Quién habrá podido organizar algo como esto...? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo...)

YOLANDA: Pues no parece que estuviera mintiendo... Será mejor tener cuidado con las normas estas.

FINA: Yoli, hija, da igual cómo de peligrosas sean. Siempre va a haber algún cenutrio que meta la pata...

FERMÍN: Señora, si se refiere a mí, vaya olvidándose. Puedo ser muy atrevido, pero no un suicida...

FINA: Si te das por aludido no es cosa mía...

BRUNO: E-Esto es mucho, eh, yo creo que me va a dar algo... No, no, yo de aquí no salgo cuerdo, eh... Ay, ay, no...

LOLA: ¡Pero Bruno, por favor, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa!¡Para ya!

VICENTE: ¿Pero qué problema hay? Si seguimos en el edificio con la única diferencia de que ahora no podemos salir.

AMADOR: Tío, para ti es fácil, como no salías nunca...

VICENTE: Por eso.

FERMÍN: Vicente, no es momento de liar más la madeja, eh...

JAVIER: Sí, eso es verdad. Bastante tenemos ya con lo que tenemos.

TEODORO: Esto me está poniendo muy mal cuerpo. Yo necesito descansar ya...

MAITE: ¿Y qué vas a hacer, echarte a dormir y ya?¿¿Con toda la que está cayendo??

TEODORO: Joder, ya me contarás qué más podemos hacer si no.

(Teodoro tiene razón... Ahora mismo no vamos a sacar nada en claro. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir y ya mañana hablaremos con claridad de nuestra situación y de cómo remediarla...)

ENRIQUE: Estoy de acuerdo. Vecinos, creo conveniente irse a descansar por hoy.

ENRIQUE: Dado que podemos acceder a nuestras casas sin problema, propongo que por ahora nos separemos y mañana quedemos todos aquí para una junta matutina.

FINA: ¿Una junta para discutir qué?¿Que estamos en peligro de muerte, calvo?

ENRIQUE: No, señora... Para intentar organizar nuestras ideas antes de hacer nada. Sería difícil buscar una salida sin organización.

BERTA: S-Sí... Es verdad. Antonio, Alba... Vamos a casa...

ALBA: V-Vale...

ANTONIO: ¡A primera hora me tienes aquí, Enrique! Esta crisis hay que solucionarla rápido. ¡Tú confía en mí!

(Con eso, los tres subieron las escaleras, siendo los primeros en abandonar el portal.)

FINA: Bueno, pues si tan competente eres, quiero ver resultados. Yo me voy a la cama, que si no, me muero antes por cansancio...

NINES: Sep, tiene razón la vieja. Venga, prima, pa' casa.

RAQUEL: *sigh*

RAQUEL: Voy...

(Doña Fina, Nines y Raquel también se fueron a sus respectivas casas, y así fue haciendo todo el mundo, cada uno con algo distinto que decir, pero todos con una cosa en común: el terror y la incertidumbre causados por la atmósfera mortal a la que habíamos sido sometidos.)

(Tras haberme quedado solo en el portal, entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta con llave.)

ENRIQUE: ...

(Sigo sin saber qué hemos hecho para que esto nos pase sólo a nosotros...)

(A ver, no digo que esta comunidad no se haya ganado enemigos, pero dudo que hayamos enfadado tanto a alguien con suficientes recursos como para organizar un juego de este calibre.)

(Por lo pronto, lo mejor será descansar... Así mañana podremos hablar mejor del asunto.)

(Es cierto que necesitamos encontrar una salida, pero...)

(El mejor escenario posible sería descubrir quién es la persona tras todo esto. Quien nos ha encerrado aquí...)

ENRIQUE: La... Mente Maestra...

(Así esta pesadilla no volvería a repetirse. Pero claro, la salida es mi prioridad ahora mismo.)

(Y con todo eso en mente... Fui hacia mi dormitorio y caí rendido al instante.)

. . .  
. . .  
••TEATRO MONOVOZ••

MONOVOZ: ¡Sed bienvenidos todos a un nuevo Juego de Asesinato Mutuo! Esta vez, los vecinos de Mirador de Montepinar deberán enfrentarse a la desesperación y tratar de sobrevivir.

MONOVOZ: ¿Serán capaces de salir todos ilesos o alguien caerá por el camino? Probablemente lo segundo.

MONOVOZ: Cada noche a partir de hoy tendremos un pequeño espacio para charlar. ¡Os contaré detalles muy entretenidos que ocurren entre bambalinas!

MONOVOZ: Ahora, me despido. ¡Disfrutad de este juego creado por y para fans!  
. . .  
. . .

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Ya son las 08:00, así que es hora de levantarse. ¡Tened todos un desesperante día!"

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: Nng...

ENRIQUE: Ese anuncio... Ugh, parece que seguimos atrapados.

(Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero...)

(Supongo que no se puede tener todo en esta vida, huh...)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Todos acordamos reunirnos en el portal por la mañana. Me daré prisa...

(Tras vestirme, fui a la cocina a por algo de desayunar y salí de mi casa.)

(Cuando salí al portal...)

BERTA: ¡Oh! Buenos días, Enrique...

ENRIQUE: Berta, Alba, buenos días... Anda, Antonio también ha bajado.

ANTONIO: Pues sí, pero a la fuerza. No me gusta nada esto de madrugar tanto...

ALBA: ¿Pero tú no te levantabas siempre como a las 05:00 para ir a repartir...?

ANTONIO: ¡¡E-Es diferente...!!

ALBA: Lo que tú digas...

ENRIQUE: ¿Los demás no han llegado todavía?

BERTA: No, aún no... Es entendible. Cuesta acostumbrarse a la situación. Mejor les damos algo más de tiempo...

(Sí, Berta tiene razón... Después de todo lo que pasó ayer...)

ALBA: Pues creo que alguien más viene, porque oigo voces por las escaleras...

(Nos giramos hacia donde Alba estaba señalando y vimos llegar a Raquel y Nines, seguidas por Bruno, Javier y Lola.)

LOLA: Buenos días...

BRUNO: ...

RAQUEL: Hola a todos...

NINES: ¿Qué, nadie se ha muerto? Y yo que me alegro.

JAVIER: Nines, venga, un poco de tranquilidad... No es momento para hacer ese tipo de bromas.

NINES: Tú lo has dicho, era una broma. Vaya humos ya desde por la mañana...

(Esperamos un poco más y llegaron Maite, Amador y Teodoro...)

MAITE: Ya estaba oyendo barullo fuera, pero tenía que acabar de prepararme, haha...

AMADOR: Joder, Cuqui, anda que llegar nosotros antes cuando tú vives en un bajo...

MAITE: ¡Cállate de una vez, gañán! Dios, me pones de mala leche nada más haberme levantado...

TEODORO: Venga, venga, haya paz...

(Los siguientes en bajar fueron Vicente y Fermín...)

FERMÍN: No veáis lo que me ha costado sacarlo de la cama, madre mía...

VICENTE: Meh...

FERMÍN: ¿'Meh'? Ya te voy a dar yo a ti 'meh'...

(Y, finalmente, llegaron Yolanda y doña Fina, algo más tarde que el resto.)

YOLANDA: Me estaba arreglando, el glamour no existe por sí solo...

MAITE: Uy, sí, eso seguro...

YOLANDA: ...

FINA: Yo me he preparado más despacio para haceros esperar, mamarrachos.

JAVIER: Tan amable como siempre...

FINA: Calla, Pelocho.

LOLA: Ay, señora, no empecemos ya por la mañana, eh...

FINA: ¿Y me lo dices tú, drogadicta? Seguro que no quieres ruido porque has estado toda la noche fumando y ahora te duele la cabeza, que lo sé yo.

LOLA: ¡¡Pero señora...!!

FERMÍN: Oiga, mi niña es muy saludable. No fuma na' de lo que dice usted.

FINA: Ya, ya...

(Parece que ya estamos todos... Y esta junta transmite lo mismo que todas las demás.)

(Nadie diría en qué situación estamos con solo vernos ahora...)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, vecinos, pido un poco de calma... Empecemos la junta matutina.

ANTONIO: ¡A callar todo el mundo! A ver, Enrique, cuéntanos tu brillante plan para huir.

ENRIQUE: ¿Plan? Yo nunca he dicho que tuviera un plan, lo único que quería era investigar para–

NINES: ¡Presidente, dimisión...!

ANTONIO: ¡Esto con Antonio Recio no pasaba!

BERTA: Ay, Antonio, deja de hacer el tonto...

RAQUEL: Sí. Es imposible que al pobre Enrique se le vaya a ocurrir algo de la noche a la mañana...

MAITE: Y encima con toda la presión del Juego de Asesinato Mutuo...

AMADOR: Mira al concejal... Con todas las tías de su lado.

TEODORO: Anda que no se lo monta bien...

ENRIQUE: A-Ah...

MAITE: Es que es el único que está haciendo un esfuerzo por sacarnos de aquí. Callaos y dejadle hablar.

ENRIQUE: G-Gracias, Maite... Ejem... Como iba diciendo, antes de nada, me gustaría que todos nos pusiéramos a investigar un poco el edificio, sólo para comprobar si hay alguna salida o algo que podamos usar en nuestro beneficio.

FERMÍN: Pues me parece una buena idea. ¡Venga, todo el mundo a investigar–

ENRIQUE: No, pero espera, que no he terminado... Digo que investiguemos y luego volvamos aquí para compartir nuestros descubrimientos con los demás.

NINES: ¿Y eso pa' qué?

ENRIQUE: Si vamos a trabajar juntos, lo mínimo sería estar todos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no?

JAVIER: Me parece razonable.

LOLA: ¿Pero no volverá a aparecer la tele esa si metemos mucho las narices por ahí...?

ENRIQUE: Hm... No debería. Según las normas, podemos investigar todo lo que queramos.

YOLANDA: Sí, y si no se pueden incumplir, supongo que no hay problema.

LOLA: Ah, bueno, si vosotros lo decís...

BRUNO: ¿E-Entonces empezamos ya...?

ENRIQUE: Sí, vamos a ello. Recordad, cuando acabéis, volved aquí. Cuando estemos todos, hablaremos de lo que hemos visto.

ENRIQUE: Hasta ahora, vecinos.

(Tras dejar claro el plan de investigación, todos nos separamos.)

(Bueno, veamos... ¿Dónde podría investigar antes...?)

(Por lo que he podido ver esta mañana y anoche, nuestras casas no parecen tener nada diferente, así que eso está descartado...)

(Podría echar un vistazo en los trasteros, pero bajar solo...)

(No, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No va a pasar nada. Menudas cosas se me ocurren...)

ENRIQUE: Pues nada, vamos a ver los trasteros primero–

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

(¿Eh...?)

ENRIQUE: ¿Por qué... Está cerrado...?

(Hm... Supongo que será algo como lo que pasa con la puerta principal... Mejor lo dejo de momento.)

(Pues si los trasteros son inaccesibles, supongo que echaré un vistazo por el resto del bajo. Tenemos el ascensor, el cuarto de basuras y el cuarto de fusibles...)

(Por lo menos no me voy a aburrir.)

ENRIQUE: Primero el cuarto de basuras.

(Abrí la puerta que daba al cuarto en cuestión y vi un gran agujero en el suelo, con un cartel frente a la puerta.)

ENRIQUE: ¿Hm...?

"¡Cuidado con el foso! Cualquier cosa que caiga por aquí será triturada de inmediato. ¡Tira sólo tu basura y no te tires tú! Aunque también puedes empujar a una persona..."

(Qué estupidez...)

ENRIQUE: Supongo que este agujero no sirve para salir del edificio, entonces...

(Pues venga, al siguiente lugar...)

(El cuarto de fusibles... Está junto a mi casa, y, por lo que he podido comprobar, las luces van bien, así que dudo que haya nada fuera de lo común aquí. Aún así...)

ENRIQUE: Vamos dentro...

(Abrí la puerta y observé a mi alrededor. Está tal y como lo recordaba. Nada extraño... Bueno, salvo por...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Y esto?¿'Anuncios automáticos'? Supongo que se refiere a los anuncios esos de por la mañana y por la noche...

(¿Cómo es posible que alguien secuestre a 16 personas para que participen en un Juego de Asesinato Mutuo y que no sea capaz de emitir anuncios en directo? En fin, la hipocresía...)

(Y esto de aquí... ¿Es una puerta? Es blanca y negra... Como...)

ENRIQUE: U-Un momento... ¿Puede ser que...?

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

ENRIQUE: Ugh, por supuesto... Cerrada...

(Con esos colores... Maldita sea, estoy seguro de que es la sala de control de Monovoz...)

(Si estuviera abierta... Supongo que no hay nada que hacer. En las normas pone claramente que no se pueden forzar las puertas cerradas. Es posible que esa regla exista por esta puerta...)

ENRIQUE: Aunque esté cerrada tengo que decirle esto a los demás. Por ahora sigamos...

(Lo último que queda es el ascensor...)

(Dudo que haya algo de interés, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Vamos allá...)

(Pulsé el botón del ascensor y, tras esperar algunos segundos, las puertas se abrieron.)

ENRIQUE: Hm... A primera vista está como siempre. Y parece funcionar bien...

(Entré y las puertas se cerraron.)

ENRIQUE: Vamos al... Segundo piso, por ejemplo.

(Tras llegar a mi destino, vi que nada había cambiado.)

(Nada más salir del ascensor miré a los lados y vi que allí seguían las mismas casas de siempre.)

(El 2°A de Amador y Teodoro; el 2°B de Fermín y Vicente y el 2°C de doña Fina.)

ENRIQUE: Todo bien por aquí... Ya que estoy, lo mejor sería comprobar el resto de pisos.

(Volví al ascensor y bajé hasta el primer piso.)

(Como en el segundo, no había nada nuevo. El 1°A de Raquel y Nines; el 1°B de Bruno y el 1°C de Antonio, Berta y Alba seguían allí.)

ENRIQUE: Veamos los áticos...

(Hice lo mismo, esta vez subiendo al ático, y me encontré con la misma situación.)

(El ático A, de Yolanda; y el ático B, de Javier y Lola...)

ENRIQUE: No parece haber nada fuera de lo común... Maite vive en el bajo, y yo mismo la vi salir de su casa esta mañana, así que con eso estaríamos todos.

ENRIQUE: Supongo que–

???: ¡¡¡¡VENID TODOS RÁPIDO...!!!!

(¿Huh...? Eso... Era la voz de Lola, ¿no?)

(Creo que venía del portal, pero no podría estar seguro...)

ENRIQUE: Dios, espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

(Volví corriendo al ascensor, que bajaba lentamente hacia el portal. Cuando se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron...)

(Una fresca brisa impactó contra mi cara.)

(Al levantar la vista, una potente luz prácticamente me cegó.)

ENRIQUE: La puerta principal...

JAVIER: ¡Enrique...! Lola y yo intentamos abrir la puerta otra vez y–

LOLA: ¡Q-Que se ha abierto...!¡Podemos irnos!

(Lola echó a correr hacia la salida, perseguida por su marido.)

(No me lo puedo creer... ¿De verdad somos... Libres...? Por fin... ¿Podemos escapar...?)

BERTA: E-Enrique... Ya estás aquí... ¿Qué ha pasado, a qué ha venido ese grito...?

ENRIQUE: L-La puerta... ¡Está abierta...!

ALBA: ¡¡No me lo creo!! Pues vámonos, ¿no? O sea, ¿qué hacemos aquí si podemos salir?

ANTONIO: Mira, por una vez estoy de acuerdo. Hay que darse prisa y marcharnos antes de que aparezca el aparato ese de ayer.

(Los demás fueron llegando donde estábamos y todos salimos del portal... Hacia la libertad...)

(Huyendo de este cruel juego...)

(¿Huyendo... De este cruel... Juego...?)

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: ¿...Eh...?

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué... Es... Esto...?

(Frente a la puerta principal, separándonos del mundo exterior...)

RAQUEL: ¿Una pared...?

NINES: ¿Qué pared, prima?¡Eso es un pedazo de muro...!

LOLA: N-No...

LOLA: ¡¡Se suponía que era la salida...!! Es imposible... ¿¿¡¡Sólo es el maldito patio...!!??

JAVIER: Vamos, Lola, cálmate. No podía ser tan fácil escapar de aquí...

(En el patio, además de poder verse los bajos con jardín, había un pozo frente a la puerta.)

ENRIQUE: ¿Por qué...?¿Por qué nos hacen esto...?

YOLANDA: Eh... ¿Y por qué hay un pozo? Esto no estaba aquí antes.

MAITE: Creo que eso no es lo más importante ahora mismo, ¿no te parece?

AMADOR: A ver, Cuqui, pero tiene razón. Es muy profundo, eh...

TEODORO: Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te caigas dentro. El karma puede atacar en cualquier momento.

AMADOR: Míralo, qué gracioso... ¡Que yo no te tiré, que te caíste solo–

FINA: Joder, cerrad la bocaza ya, coño.

AMADOR: C-Como diga, Miss Fine...

ENRIQUE: ...

(Y mientras todos gritábamos de desesperación, *eso* volvió a ocurrir...)

MONOVOZ: Saludos de nuevo, queridos vecinos.

ENRIQUE: T-Tú...

(Monovoz, el responsable de nuestro encierro, volvió a manifestarse frente a nosotros. Una pantalla con su símbolo apareció en el patio, y todos nos giramos hacia ella.)

MONOVOZ: Veo que ya habéis visto el patio. ¿Os parece bonito? Mi creador está muy orgulloso de cómo ha quedado el Muro del Fin del Mundo.

(¿'Muro del Fin del Mundo'?)

ANTONIO: ¿¿Pero qué muro ni qué muro?? Mira, bicho, ya nos estás soltando, porque si no–

MONOVOZ: ¿Si no qué, señor Recio?¿Quiere volver a servir de ejemplo para a los demás? Créame, esta vez tengo instrucciones de no ser tan benevolente.

ANTONIO: G-Gulp...

BRUNO: E-E-Esto se está saliendo de control... Y-Yo no creo poder soportarlo... ¡Por favor, sólo déjanos salir...!

MONOVOZ: Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para huir, y esa norma es inamovible

BERTA: ¡P-Pero tiene que haber otra manera...! Por favor, Monovoz, hazle caso a Dios, nuestro Señor, y déjanos ir–

MONOVOZ: Yo no creo en ningún dios. Como IA, no poseo la necesidad de hacerlo, a diferencia de los seres humanos.

BERTA: O-Oh...

FERMÍN: Bueno, ¿y a mí qué? Que nos dejes irnos, cojones ya. ¿Te lo repito?

VICENTE: Pero Fermín, déjalo, que al final la lías...

FERMÍN: No, Vicente, no me callo. ¡Ya vale con la tontería...! Si todos lo atacamos a la vez, seguro que no se defiende.

ANTONIO: Me gusta tu idea, Espetero Playero, ¡todos a una como en Fuenteovejuna!

(A pesar del entusiasmo de Antonio y Fermín, todos estábamos demasiado impactados como para reaccionar. Esto cada vez se vuelve más y más real...)

(El hecho de que debemos matar a alguien si queremos irnos... Es...)

FERMÍN: ¡Pero venga, que tenemos que ser una piña...!

MONOVOZ: Desafortunadamente para ustedes, no parece que sus vecinos quieran colaborar. Tal vez finalmente se hayan dado cuenta de que es inútil luchar contra mí...

ENRIQUE: ...

(Me da rabia admitirlo, pero... Tiene razón...)

(Tiene que haber alguna salida que no implique enfrentarnos a Monovoz...)

(Si no, estamos... Perdidos...)

MONOVOZ: Como me he enterado de que han estado investigando, déjenme decirles una última cosa antes de nada.

MONOVOZ: La puerta que normalmente daría a los trasteros está cerrada porque ya no da a los trasteros. Sin embargo, no deben preocuparse. No necesitarán usar esa puerta a menos que alguien muera...

ENRIQUE: ¿Cómo...?

MAITE: Quieres decir que... ¿Es por ahí por donde se llega al Juicio ese...?

MONOVOZ: Eso sería correcto. Así que, de nuevo, no se preocupen. ¡Y mucha suerte compartiendo sus descubrimientos! Estaré... Observando.

MONOVOZ: Hasta pronto, queridos vecinos.

(Y tras aquellas palabras, Monovoz se desconectó.)

ENRIQUE: ...

(La situación no cambia por mucho que tratemos de remediarlo... Es imposible huir...)

(¿De verdad... Sólo hay una forma...?)

RAQUEL: ...

BERTA: ...

BRUNO: ...

TEODORO: ...

ALBA: ...

VICENTE: ...

NINES: Madre mía, qué problema...

ENRIQUE: Sí...

(Pero... A pesar de todo esto... No es como si no supiéramos que iba a ser difícil. Es por eso que...)

(Claro... Es por eso que empezamos a investigar en primer lugar. ¡Para encontrar una salida...!)

ENRIQUE: ¡E-Escuchad todos...!¡No podemos rendirnos así!

ANTONIO: Valientes palabras para otro de los cobardes que se quedó atrás cuando íbamos a atacar a Monovoz.

FERMÍN: Pensándolo bien, hubiera sido estúpido. Sobre todo viendo lo que te hizo a ti.

ANTONIO: Hala, ahora estoy solo...

BERTA: Por favor, déjalo ya...

ALBA: ¿Qué quieres decir, Henry?

ENRIQUE: Estábamos investigando antes de encontrar el muro este. ¡Aún podemos compartir nuestros descubrimientos como ha dicho Monovoz...! Es posible que alguien haya encontrado una salida o algo parecido–

NINES: Y, claro, esa persona seguro que se hubiera quedado callada todo el rato mientras Monovoz decía mierdas.

ENRIQUE: B-Bueno... Aunque no sea una salida, tal vez hayamos descubierto cosas interesantes. ¿Qué os parece si nos olvidamos del muro por ahora y hablamos de eso?

(Por favor, pensar de manera pesimista no va a arreglar nada. Debemos seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste.)

YOLANDA: Mira, pues a mí me parece bien. Total, el muro no se va a caer porque lloremos.

MAITE: Si lo pones así... Supongo que tienes algo de razón.

YOLANDA: Uuuuh, ¿eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo conmigo? Vaya, vaya...

MAITE: C-Cállate...

BRUNO: V-Venga, pues que diga algo el que haya encontrado cualquier cosa... P-Por favor, que alguien haya visto algo importante...

FINA: Bonitas palabras, viniendo de la persona que no ha hecho nada y se ha encerrado en su casa.

BRUNO: S-Señora, no estoy en condiciones de investigar n-nada...

ENRIQUE: No te preocupes, Bruno, no tienes que dar explicaciones... Todos entendemos tus circunstancias.

ANTONIO: Pff, habla por ti.

BERTA: ¡Antonio!

(Bien, creo que he conseguido levantar un poco los ánimos... Espero que dure algo más que la última vez.)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, entonces empiezo yo, si os parece.

ENRIQUE: Además del tema de que la puerta a los trasteros está cerrada a cal y canto, el cuarto de basuras está algo cambiado.

ENRIQUE: Hay un agujero en medio para echar la basura y, a juzgar por un cartel que hay frente a la puerta, parece que es una trituradora.

JAVIER: ¿Una trituradora...?

RAQUEL: Lo mejor será tener cuidado al ir a tirar la basura.

NINES: Sí, no vaya a ser que alguien se caiga y acabe hecho salchichas.

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: L-Lo siguiente que encontré... El cuarto de fusibles no está muy distinto, pero... Hay dos cosas que me llamaron la atención.

LOLA: ¿Cuáles? Dinos, Enrique.

ENRIQUE: Lo primero... Hay un interruptor para los anuncios de Monovoz. Parece que son grabaciones, no anuncios en directo. Y lo otro que vi...

(Allá vamos, a soltar la bomba...)

ENRIQUE: También hay una puerta... De color blanco y negro.

LOLA: ...

ALBA: ...

FINA: ...

ANTONIO: ...

FERMÍN: ...

ENRIQUE: E-Es sólo una hipótesis, pero... Creo que podría tratarse de–

JAVIER: ¿La sala de control de Monovoz? Hm... Sí, yo también lo pensé.

ENRIQUE: ¿Cómo...?¿También la has visto?

JAVIER: Mientras Lola trataba de abrir la puerta principal, sí... Fui a echar un vistazo al cuarto de fusibles y me fijé en ella.

LOLA: A-Así que era eso lo que estabas mirando tan concentrado...

BRUNO: ¿¿Y-Y qué estamos haciendo aquí...?? Si abrimos esa puerta, tal vez–

ENRIQUE: No tan rápido... Está cerrada. Y según las normas, no se pueden forzar las puertas cerradas.

JAVIER: La persona responsable de todo esto lo tiene todo muy bien pensado...

YOLANDA: Pues vaya pifia, ¿no? No nos sirve de nada que esa sala esté a la vista si está cerrada.

ENRIQUE: Bueno, pero podemos mantenerla vigilada para ver si alguien entra o sale de ella en algún momento. Es probable que el responsable de nuestra situación... La Mente Maestra... Tenga que ir personalmente algunas veces.

JAVIER: Sí... Por muy avanzado que esté Monovoz, como dije, las IAs necesitan mantenimiento continuo. Si no, podría dejar de funcionar correctamente.

BERTA: ¿Y qué hacemos...?¿Tenéis alguna idea vosotros?

ENRIQUE: Por el momento no, pero ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Por ahora, sigamos con los descubrimientos. Eso ha sido todo por mi parte, ¿alguien quiere aportar algo más?

VICENTE: El ascensor funciona bien, nada raro por allí...

FERMÍN: Tú lo sabes bien, ¿eh, vago? Mira que coger el ascensor para subir al primero...

VICENTE: Bah...

ENRIQUE: Cierto, olvidaba el ascensor.

RAQUEL: Y nuestras casas no parecen estar diferentes... B-Bueno, salvo por...

NINES: Las cámaras de vigilancia y las pantallas.

ENRIQUE: ¿Eh?

(Ahora que lo dice... Es cierto que vi una cámara en mi casa, y una pantalla también...)

AMADOR: La pantalla es pa' los anuncios, creo... Las cámaras ni idea.

MAITE: Pues si son cámaras de vigilancia, serán para vigilarnos, digo yo.

TEODORO: Pues tiene sentido, sí. Así saben si incumplimos alguna norma.

ENRIQUE: Sí, es posible que estén ahí por eso...

(Aunque no sé si me gusta lo de que me espíen en mi propia casa...)

BRUNO: E-En algo que sí me he fijado al ir a mi casa... T-También hay cámaras y pantallas en las zonas c-comunes... Como aquí, por ejemplo...

(Bruno señaló la cámara y la pantalla del patio, y también podían verse las del portal.)

ANTONIO: Pero qué acoso...

BERTA: C-Cierto, me siento observada...

YOLANDA: Ugh, qué escalofríos, pavo...

ENRIQUE: ¿Hay alguien más que sepa algo interesante? Para dar por finalizada la junta, si no...

LOLA: Pues me parece que ya hemos hablado de todo, la verdad...

YOLANDA: Bueno, no, espera. Se me olvidaba. La azotea también está cerrada.

ENRIQUE: ¿En serio? No lo sabía, no me dio tiempo a ir.

YOLANDA: Pues sí, básicamente no se puede entrar.

JAVIER: Es entendible, alguien podría intentar escapar por allí...

MAITE: ¿Pero el muro ese no cubre todo el edificio? Tendría que estar hasta por encima de la azotea, ¿no?

AMADOR: Bueno, igual está cerrada por otra cosa, no sé...

MAITE: Tú nunca sabes nada, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

AMADOR: ...

ENRIQUE: B-Bueno, ahora sí, entonces... ¿Nadie tiene nada más?

BERTA: No parece, no...

ALBA: Tampoco había mucho más que ver.

ENRIQUE: Bueno, con esto es suficiente. Vamos a irnos por ahora y ya mañana quedamos de nuevo para otra junta. ¡No hay que perder la esperanza!

NINES: Uy, sí, lo que tú digas...

ENRIQUE: *sigh*

(Bueno, es mejor que nada. Por lo menos ya hemos investigado lo que hay abierto.)

(Ya verás, Mente Maestra... Vamos a huir de aquí. Y no vas a poder pararnos.)

(Nos separamos y cada uno volvió a su casa.)

(Al entrar a la mía, sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo que antes no se encontraba allí...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Y esto...?¿Es como una especie de máquina expendedora o algo...?

MONOVOZ: ¡Afirmativo! Es la Máquina MonoMono, una gachapon para estrechar lazos con sus vecinos.

ENRIQUE: ¡¡G-Gaaaaaaaaaaah...!! M-Monovoz... ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

MONOVOZ: Me he iniciado para aclarar sus dudas. Verá, en esta máquina hay maravillosos premios que puede usar para hacerse más cercano con sus vecinos.

ENRIQUE: ...

MONOVOZ: Úsela como quiera, pero recuerde no abusar. Ahora, me despido–

ENRIQUE: ¡Eh, espera un...! Momento...

ENRIQUE: Y se ha ido.

(¿Para qué querrá que nos hagamos amigos si tenemos que matarnos? Cada vez entiendo menos a este cacharro...)

(Pero bueno... Si nos hacemos amigos, es menos probable que... Bueno, eso.)

ENRIQUE: Vamos a probar, ¿por qué no?

(Giré la manecilla de la máquina y...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Un libro...?

(Al mirar la portada, reconocí ese libro en el momento.)

ENRIQUE: Anda, pero si es uno de los cuentos infantiles que escribía Maite... Qué recuerdos, antes de que empezara a dedicarse a la novela erótica...

ENRIQUE: Si esto es para que se lo dé a alguien, la más indicada sería ella, digo yo. Iré a ver si está libre.

(Salí de mi casa con el libro entre las manos y seguí recto hasta la puerta de Maite. Cuando llamé al timbre...)

MAITE: ¿Enrique? Hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

ENRIQUE: Bueno, me preguntaba si tenías un rato libre. Mira, tengo algo para ti...

MAITE: ¿Hm?

(Le di el libro a Maite, y ella se quedó mirándolo.)

MAITE: ...

ENRIQUE: ¿Te acuerdas de él, no?

MAITE: ...

MAITE: S-Sí, es...

MAITE: Ay, Enrique, qué bonito detalle... Muchas gracias, de verdad.

(¡Bien! Parece que le ha gustado.)

MAITE: Pasa, ¿te apetece un café? Igual un té, o algo...

ENRIQUE: Pues no le diría que no a un cafecito, no.

MAITE: Huhuhu, con mucho gusto.

(Estuve un rato charlando con Maite mientras nos tomábamos un café. Creo que nos hemos hecho más cercanos hoy.)

MAITE: *sigh*

ENRIQUE: ¿Ocurre algo?

MAITE: No, es sólo que... Esta situación me sobrepasa, ¿a ti no?

ENRIQUE: Definitivamente.

(Mentiría si dijese lo contrario, la verdad...)

ENRIQUE: Pero... Como dije esta mañana, no podemos rendirnos. Debemos tener esperanza y pensar que podemos escapar. Yo sé que en algún momento lo haremos.

MAITE: Sí, pero... Hasta que llegue ese momento... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?¿Quedarnos aquí, de brazos cruzados?

ENRIQUE: No, ni mucho menos... Seguiremos trabajando duro para encontrar una salida. Además, nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Ni que fuéramos completos desconocidos, ¿no?

MAITE: Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón...

ENRIQUE: Tú tienes aquí a gente de tu familia, por ejemplo... Yo sí que no tengo a nadie...

(De repente me acordé... Así como Maite tiene a Amador o a Teodoro... Yo no tengo a nadie.)

(Araceli, mi hijo... Nadie. Sólo tengo a mis amigos, aunque supongo que con eso basta...)

MAITE: Oh, Enrique, anima esa cara. Todo saldrá bien. No quise desanimarte...

ENRIQUE: No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Lo importante es eso, que trabajemos juntos y estemos a salvo.

MAITE: ¡Sí!

ENRIQUE: Bueno, pues entonces me voy ya, que se me hace tarde. Hasta mañana.

MAITE: Hasta mañana, Enrique. Vuelve cuando quieras.

MAITE: Siempre es un placer charlar contigo.

(Me despedí de Maite y volví a mi casa.)

ENRIQUE: Hm...

(Justo al cerrar la puerta...)

DING DING BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Ahora son las 22:00, así que es la hora de dormir. ¡Dulces sueños!"

ENRIQUE: Bueno, pues nada... Supongo que poco más puedo hacer ya.

(Fui a la cocina a cenar algo rápido y luego me acosté.)

(Dios, sólo llevamos aquí dos días y ya me parece una eternidad...)

(Mañana haremos algún progreso, lo sé.)

(Sólo... He de tener...)

(Esperanza...)

(...)

. . .  
. . .  
••TEATRO MONOVOZ••

MONOVOZ: ¡Saludos de nuevo, queridos telespectadores! Monovoz al habla.

MONOVOZ: Bienvenidos al Teatro Monovoz, el espacio en mitad del Juego de Asesinato Mutuo donde vosotros preguntáis y yo respondo.

MONOVOZ: Nuestra primera pregunta es anónima, y dice '¿Es verdad que hay una Mente Maestra tras todo esto, o sólo estás tú? Si la hay, ¿puedes darnos una pista sobre quién es?'.

MONOVOZ: Bueno, esta es una pregunta problemática. Como IA, no me está permitido revelar datos cruciales sobre el juego, así que sólo diré que no, no estoy solo.

MONOVOZ: Después de todo, si yo fuese la Mente Maestra, ¿quién se encargaría de mi mantenimiento?

MONOVOZ: Pero bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Espero con ansias nuestro siguiente encuentro...! Que será bastante emocionante, si se me permite decirlo.

MONOVOZ: ¡Hasta la próxima!  
. . .  
. . .

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Ya son las 08:00, así que es hora de levantarse. ¡Tened todos un desesperante día!"

ENRIQUE: ...

(Nng... No me acostumbro...)

ENRIQUE: Ya es de día, ¿huh...?

(Supongo que poco puedo hacer quedándome aquí, en la cama. Iré a desayunar y me prepararé para la junta de hoy.)

(Tras hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, salí de mi casa y llegué al portal. Esta vez estaba allí prácticamente todo el mundo.)

RAQUEL: Buenos días, Enrique.

ENRIQUE: Hola a todos... Vamos a esperar un poco a los que faltan, ¿vale? Seguro que no tardan.

JAVIER: Vale, sí.

(Tras esperar un rato, finalmente acabaron de llegar todos.)

FINA: Bueno, venga, acabemos con esto.

ANTONIO: ¿¿Y qué prisa tiene, señora??¿Qué va, a matar a alguien o qué?

BERTA: ¡¡A-Antonio...!!¡No digas tonterías!

FINA: Sí, a ti, subnormal. Que eres un pescadero fracasado y no te va a echar de menos nadie.

ANTONIO: *gasp*

ANTONIO: Pero cómo se atreve–

ALBA: A ver, ¿dejamos ya el circo?

FINA: Sí, hazle caso a tu 'hija', Rancio...

ANTONIO: Pero será maldita... Me está buscando, claramente.

BERTA: ¡Que lo dejes ya!

ENRIQUE: Vamos a calmarnos todos, venga... Doy por comenzada la junta matutina de hoy.

AMADOR: ¿Y para qué era esta junta? Porque si ya lo investigamos todo ayer y no encontramos nada...

MAITE: Pero cállate y deja hablar a Enrique, gañán... Encima que alguien aquí de esfuerza por mantener las cosas en orden...

ENRIQUE: Sí, m-muchas gracias por tu colaboración, Maite...

ENRIQUE: A lo que iba antes de que me interrumpiérais... Como bien ha dicho Amador, ayer estuvimos investigando sin muchos resultados, así que propongo que hoy sigamos con lo mismo.

ANTONIO: ¿¿¿¿Más investigación???? Este tío nos quiere matar a trabajar. ¡Presidente, dimisión...!

BERTA: Pero Antonio... Mira, me rindo.

ENRIQUE: Por favor, calma... Tenemos que seguir dándolo todo. La salida no nos la van a dar en bandeja de plata, eso tenedlo en cuenta.

BRUNO: B-Bueno, ahí tiene razón...

YOLANDA: Sí. Si ayer no descubrimos nada importante, igual hoy es diferente.

NINES: Como veáis, a mí me da igual...

VICENTE: Lo que diga la mayoría, total, voy a quedarme en mi casa...

FERMÍN: Vicente, contigo no hay quien esté, de verdad. ¿Qué parte de 'trabajar juntos' no entiendes?

VICENTE: Lo de 'trabajar'. Yo ya me jubilé hace bastante...

JAVIER: Ay, papá...

LOLA: ¿Entonces investigamos otra vez hoy?

ENRIQUE: Si os parece bien, sí.

TEODORO: No creo que nadie quiera quedarse para siempre aquí, así que dudo que alguien se vaya a quejar.

ENRIQUE: Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Algo que añadir, Antonio?

ANTONIO: ...

ANTONIO: Ugh, bien. ¡Pero como no encontremos algo hoy, Antonio Recio no vuelve a investigar nada, avisados estáis!

FINA: Para lo que nos ibas a servir...

(Tras planear la investigación, nos separamos y cada uno se fue por su cuenta.)

(No se me ocurre ningún sitio que no haya inspeccionado ayer, así que simplemente daré una vuelta por ahí, para ver si alguien necesita ayuda con algo.)

(Llegué al tercer piso, donde vi a Yolanda echándole un ojo a la puerta de la azotea.)

YOLANDA: Nada, que no se abre... Malditas normas. ¡Menuda patada te metería si mi vida no estuviera en peligro, puta puerta–

ENRIQUE: ¿Te... Encuentras bien?

YOLANDA: Ah, hola, Enrique. Sí, estaba gritándole a la puerta porque no se abre. ¿Tan difícil era dejarnos ir a la azotea?

ENRIQUE: Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que la puerta no tiene la culpa... A todo esto, ¿te apetece que investiguemos juntos? Abarcaremos más terreno si somos dos.

YOLANDA: Vale, guay.

(Yolanda y yo estuvimos investigando un rato por el tercer piso. Parece que nos hemos hecho algo más cercanos...)

ENRIQUE: Yolanda, tú has estudiado en París, ¿no?

YOLANDA: ¿Hm? Sí... Y no veas cuánto lo echo de menos. Ah, pero, llámame sólo 'Yoli'. Cuando me llaman 'Yolanda' parece que van a castigarme o algo...

ENRIQUE: Bueno, si no te importa... Y volviendo al tema... ¿Decías que echas de menos París?

YOLANDA: Además de verdad... A diferencia de España, Francia no está tan llena de catetos. Es un país como más refinado... ¿Sabes lo que te digo?

ENRIQUE: Sí...

(Supongo que habrá de todo, ¿no? Pero bueno, razón no le falta...)

YOLANDA: Lo que daría yo por irme a vivir allí para siempre... Mira lo que me ha acabado pasando por quedarme aquí. Maldita sea...

(En parte tiene razón. Si se hubiera quedado en París, ahora mismo no estaría metida en todo este lío.)

ENRIQUE: Bueno, pero no hubieras podido conocernos. Has hecho bastantes amistades desde que estás aquí, ¿no?

YOLANDA: ...

YOLANDA: Dime una sola.

ENRIQUE: E-Eh...

(A ver qué le digo yo ahora...)

1\. ¿No saliste con Amador y Teodoro...?  
2\. Maite y tú parecéis llevaros bien.  
3\. Bueno, Bruno parece un tipo formal...

ENRIQUE: Creo recodar que tenías trato con Bruno, ¿no...?

YOLANDA: Ah, cierto... Lo había olvidado.

(Igual no eran tan cercanos como creía.)

YOLANDA: O sea, sí, somos amigos, aunque dé miedito a veces con todo el tema de sus crisis nerviosas...

YOLANDA: No es mala persona, aún así. Si me quedo aquí, te aseguro que es por gente como él y como tú.

ENRIQUE: ¿Yo? Si apenas nos conocemos.

YOLANDA: Ya, pero eres el más normal en este edificio de locos. A mí eso me basta.

(Eso no te lo voy a discutir...)

(Tras hablar con Yoli, nos despedimos y volví al portal.)

(No sé cuánto tardarán los demás, hace ya rato que nos pusimos a investigar...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Habrá pasado algo...? Es raro que nadie haya bajado aún.

ENRIQUE: Tal vez debería–

(Y entonces, empecé a oír pasos que venían de las escaleras.)

LOLA: Nada, que es inútil...

MAITE: Ya, tía, esto es increíble... ¿Cómo es posible que no encontremos nada?

RAQUEL: Supongo que los secuestradores lo han preparado todo a conciencia...

ENRIQUE: ¿Por esas caras que traéis puedo entender que no ha habido suerte...?

MAITE: Pues básicamente. Era más de lo mismo, nada nuevo.

NINES: ¿Y qué esperabais? Ya investigamos ayer. ¿Qué creéis, que las cosas aparecen de la noche a la mañana? Hay que ver, prima...

RAQUEL: ¿¡P-Por qué sólo yo...!?

(Si las chicas no han visto nada... N-No, debo tener esperanza... Seguro que alguien ha encontrado alguna pista.)

(Estuvimos esperando un rato en el portal y pronto llegaron los demás, cada uno con una cara de decepción mayor que el anterior.)

AMADOR: Nada, tú, que ni con esas...

TEODORO: Estaba todo igualito que ayer.

ALBA: Y mira que hemos buscado bien, jo...

YOLANDA: Nada nuevo por los áticos tampoco. La azotea sigue cerrada, ugh...

BERTA: B-Bueno, venga, ¡tengamos un poco de fe...! Estoy segura de que pronto encontraremos algo, lo que sea–

ANTONIO: Haz el favor de callarte de una vez, Berta... Me minas la moral.

BERTA: ¿A-Antonio...?

ALBA: ¿Hm?¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora, a ver?

ANTONIO: ¿No os lo dije antes? Si no había resultados, podíais olvidaros de mí. No ha habido resultados, así que ya no contéis conmigo. Estoy hasta los cojones de la mierda esta del Juego de Asesinato Mutuo...

ENRIQUE: Antonio, vamos, si no trabajamos juntos, nunca podremos–

ANTONIO: Que cerréis la boca ya, coño. Investigando tampoco estamos sacando muchas cosas en claro, ¿no?

ENRIQUE: ...

ANTONIO: Pues eso.

FERMÍN: Ahora tenemos que ser una piña. ¡No te puedes ir por tu cuenta por un berrinche!

ANTONIO: No es un berrinche. Además, hago lo que me da la gana, que ya soy mayorcito...

FINA: Y tan mayorcito... Puto viejo...

ANTONIO: ¿¿Y me lo va a decir usted, vieja decrépita??

BRUNO: A-Antonio, mira, nunca nos hemos llevado precisamente bien, p-pero... Yo sé que tú siempre pones a la comunidad por delante... E-Estaría bien contar con tu ayuda.

ANTONIO: ...

MAITE: Tampoco eres santo de mi devoción, pero hay que reconocer que siempre das la cara... O el táser... Por nosotros.

ANTONIO: ...

BERTA: Por favor, Antonio, reconsidéralo... Si nos ayudas, podremos huir de aquí...

ENRIQUE: Además... Sí, decidido. Antonio, quiero que seas mi vicepresidente. Así podrás aportar más a la comunidad durante estos tiempos tan... Complicados.

ANTONIO: ¡...!

ANTONIO: ¿Va... En serio?

ENRIQUE: Súper en serio. Eres útil, Antonio. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, has hecho mucho por esta comunidad.

ENRIQUE: Así que, de verdad, no te rindas aún. Sé que podemos encontrar una salida...

ANTONIO: ...

ANTONIO: Bueno... Venga, vale. ¡Si me lo pedís así, no puedo negarme!

ANTONIO: ¡¡Si el pueblo pide a Antonio Recio, el pueblo TENDRÁ a Antonio Recio!!

BERTA: ¡Ay, qué alegría...!

ALBA: Si tú lo dices...

(Por lo menos todos volvemos a estar unidos... Y menos mal...)

(Lo último que necesitamos son conflictos internos.)

NINES: Sí, todo muy bonito y tal, pero... Aún no hay resultados en la investigación, ¿se os ha olvidado?

RAQUEL: Nines, ¿tanto te molesta vernos animados por un momento?

NINES: Sip, mucho, la verdad.

NINES: Es que no sé por qué os ponéis tan alegres cuando en breve las cosas podrían empeorar.

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué quieres decir–

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Queridos vecinos, acudid todos al portal esta noche a las 21:00 para un comunicado especial. ¡Cambio y fuera!"

(¿Cómo...?)

NINES: Y los problemas empiezan...

JAVIER: ¿¿Comunicado especial?? Me da muy mala espina todo esto...

LOLA: A-Ay, igual nos va a dejar ir.

FERMÍN: Mira, pues mi niña tiene un punto. Por muy máquina que sea, lo mismo se arrepiente y nos suelta.

VICENTE: ...

VICENTE: Mejor me callo.

FERMÍN: Sí, cállate, agorero...

FINA: Pero la Menina tiene mucha razón. Parece que finalmente el juego se pondrá interesante...

ANTONIO: Señora, no me haga expulsarla del grupo, que lo hago.

FINA: ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, si sólo eres un vicepresidente de pacotilla?

BERTA: ¡Señora, usted no malmeta...!

MAITE: Déjala, Berta, si Nines y ella sólo están aquí para bajar los ánimos...

TEODORO: Cada vez que hablan nos deprimen más, tío.

NINES: Y todavía la culpa será nuestra.

FINA: Es culpa vuestra, que bajáis la guardia muy rápido para estar en una situación como esta.

YOLANDA: Fina, hija, pero es lo que le dijimos antes a Antonio. Si no trabajamos juntos, no hacemos nada.

FINA: A mí no me molesta eso, pero ya veremos qué opina Monovoz esta noche... Yo me voy ya, que tengo que prepararme para lo que sea que vaya a decir.

NINES: Sep, ya somos dos. Venga, chao...

(Y así, sin mediar palabra, doña Fina y Nines se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras nosotros las mirábamos anonadados.)

ENRIQUE: ...

(No quiero decir esto en alto, pero... Igual tienen razón. Esto del 'comunicado especial' de Monovoz no me gusta un pelo...)

(Lo mejor será andarse con cuidado.)

ENRIQUE: Vecinos, por favor, no os alarméis.

ENRIQUE: Recordad que, sea lo que sea lo que ocurra esta noche, no cambia el hecho de que somos vecinos y que debemos huir de aquí todos juntos.

MAITE: Cierto, eso es verdad.

AMADOR: ¡Trabajo en equipo, el Escuadrón de Montepinar!

TEODORO: P-Pero... Pero somos más de cuatro personas...

AMADOR: Como vuelvas a corregirme, pandereta al canto... Lo último que necesito es otro Leo.

JAVIER: Ay, Leo... Cuánto se le echa de menos...

LOLA: Bueno, entonces ya hemos acabado, ¿no?¿Podemos irnos ya, como ellas?

ENRIQUE: Sí, podéis iros a descansar para esta noche. Y no olvidéis que estamos todos juntos en esto, amigos.

(Por favor, sólo pido que el evento de hoy no acarree nada grave...)

(Todos fueron abandonando el portal y yo hice lo mismo y entré a mi casa.)

ENRIQUE: *sigh*

ENRIQUE: Queda algo de tiempo hasta las 21:00, así que podría ir a ver si hay alguien libre por ahí...

(Salí de mi casa y...)

VICENTE: Zzzzzzzz...

(Encontré a Vicente dormido en el sofá del portal. Espera... ¿Se ha quedado aquí? No puede ser, ¿cómo es que nadie se ha fijado?)

ENRIQUE: Vicente... Vamos, despierta...

VICENTE: ...

ENRIQUE: Vicente...

(Vaya, que no hay manera. Dios mío, qué señor...)

(Espero no acabar así con sus años.)

VICENTE: Nng...

VICENTE: Coño... Enrique...

VICENTE: ¿Qué haces... En mi casa...?

ENRIQUE: No estamos en tu casa, Vicente... Estamos en el portal.

VICENTE: ¿...?

(Estuve un rato explicándole a Vicente la situación... Y supongo que pudimos hacernos algo más cercanos.)

VICENTE: Bueno, pues gracias por despertarme, y ahora...

(Vicente se levantó torpemente y caminó hacia el ascensor.)

ENRIQUE: ¡E-Espera un momento...! Vicente, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto relacionarte con los demás? Podemos hablar un rato hasta que sea hora de reunirse.

VICENTE: ...

VICENTE: Tú lo has dicho... Podemos. Pero no me apetece... Me da–

ENRIQUE: Demasiada pereza, sí, imagino... Pero, ¿qué más vas a hacer además de quedarte en tu casa? Lo importante en estas situaciones es hacernos más cercanos y trabajar unidos para–

VICENTE: Ay, que sí, ¿me puedo ir ya?

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: S-Sí, no te voy a retener aquí...

VICENTE: Hale, adiós...

(Y ahí va...)

(Qué hombre más raro, de verdad. O sea, no raro, pero desde luego le haría falta aprender a trabajar con otras personas...)

(Tras intentar crear una conversación con Vicente, pronto me di cuenta de que ya casi eran las 21:00...)

ENRIQUE: Pues nada, ya me quedo aquí hasta que vayan llegando los demás.

(Me senté en el sofá donde antes estaba Vicente y esperé.)

ENRIQUE: ...

(Todo este silencio... No me viene bien.)

(Espero de verdad que lo que va a pasar no nos cause ningún problema... Porque si no...)

ENRIQUE: No, no tengo que pensar en esas cosas... Es imposible que algo malo pase.

(E-Eso creo...)

(Al cabo de media hora, los demás fueron llegando al portal...)

(Como siempre, Berta y Alba llegaron las primeras, junto con Antonio.)

BERTA: Hola, Enrique...

ENRIQUE: Hola...

ANTONIO: Venga, arriba esos ánimos, ¡que no voy a dejar que nada os atemorice, mis queridos vecinos!

ALBA: Anda, papá, relaja y no des la lata...

ANTONIO: Que te calles, Demonio con Peluca, que no tienes ni idea...

ALBA: ...

ALBA: *susurro* Palurda...

ANTONIO: ¿¿Qué has dicho...??

(Al final llegó el resto.)

JAVIER: Pues nada, la suerte está echada...

LOLA: N-No lo digas así, que parece como si fuera a pasar algo malo, jo...

FERMÍN: Hija, no te preocupes, seguro que todo va a bien.

VICENTE: ...

YOLANDA: Eso habrá que verlo.

AMADOR: Bueno, a ver, pase lo que pase, realmente no importa, ¿no? Dijimos que nadie iba a... Bueno, eso...

TEODORO: Qué poco tacto tienes, gañán...

MAITE: Mira, ahí estoy de acuerdo, haha.

AMADOR: J-Joder, tío...

(Y justo entonces... La pesadilla comenzó.)

MONOVOZ: Iniciando presentación...

MONOVOZ: ¡Saludos, vecinos!

MONOVOZ: Me alegra ver que todos han venido, como solicité.

NINES: ¿Y qué querías? Seguro que nos matabas si alguien no venía.

MONOVOZ: Es crudo decirlo así, pero no se equivoca. Debo asegurarme de que todos participan, después de todo.

(Siempre con lo mismo, oye...)

BRUNO: ¿¿Y-Y qué querías...??

MONOVOZ: Veo que están impacientes por saber por qué les he reunido aquí, ¿eh? Bueno, pues no se hable más.

MONOVOZ: Por favor, saquen todos sus ElectroIDs y seleccionen la opción 'MOTIVO'.

(Vi cómo todos hacíamos lo indicado y... Un momento, ¿qué es esto...?¿Un vídeo?)

MONOVOZ: Si no hay ningún error, todos tienen delante el vídeo que les servirá como primer incentivo.

ENRIQUE: ¿"Incentivo"...?¿Qué quieres decir?

MAITE: Incentivo como en... ¿Incentivar a algo...?

MONOVOZ: Exactamente, señorita Figueroa. Ese vídeo contiene algo que les incentivará a todos a cometer un asesinato.

(¿Cómo...? No puede hablar en serio...)

BERTA: ¡J-Jesús...!

FINA: Ahórrate las oraciones, Beata. Tú, pantalla, ¿qué pretendes hacer con unos vídeos de nada? Como si fuera a funcionar.

NINES: Se nos queda sin ideas y no hemos ni empezado, hay que ver...

MONOVOZ: Por favor, no canten victoria tan rápido. Después de todo, cuando vean los vídeos, verán que–

JAVIER: Un momento... Si lo que tú quieres es que los veamos... Entonces no lo hacemos y listo.

AMADOR: ¡Claro! Mira qué bien, ¡ya te puedes ir!

MONOVOZ: Pero–

FERMÍN: Ni pero ni hostias, ya te estás largando. ¡No nos hagas repetirlo!

MONOVOZ: ...

MONOVOZ: Sólo diré que los vídeos son grabaciones de sus seres queridos... Y que un solo vídeo puede servir para más de una persona...

MONOVOZ: S-Si eso era todo lo que querían oír... Ahora... M-Me iré... Boohoo...

(Y... Se fue. Ha sido fácil echarlo.)

LOLA: ¿H-Ha dicho que son vídeos de nuestros seres queridos...?

YOLANDA: Hostia, no, eh. Eso ya cambia las cosas. Imaginaos que los matan si no–

MAITE: ¿Si no, qué, bonita? Anda, no hagas nada estúpido.

YOLANDA: Yo no voy a hacer nada, pero si les pasa algo por nuestra culpa, significa que esto está yendo a mayores.

LOLA: ¡A-Ay...!¿¿Y si aquí sale Úrsula...?? Javi–

JAVIER: D-Déjame, Lola, estoy pensando...

FINA: ...

BERTA: N-No quiero mirar esto... Seguro que sólo hay cosas horribles...

ALBA: Ni falta que hace, mamá. Sólo tranquilízate...

TEODORO: Ya verás que esto nos trae problemas.

AMADOR: Pero cállate, gafe, que al final la lías...

RAQUEL: Y-Yo estoy empezando a encontrarme mal, eh...

BRUNO: A-A-Anda que yo... B-Bleugh...

NINES: ¡¡Pero no potes aquí, eso hazlo en tu casa...!!

BRUNO: P-Perdón...

(Todo esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Nuestros seres queridos...? Eso quiere decir que... Araceli y Fran... Ellos...)

(N-No, no puede ser... Es imposible que la Mente Maestra tenga tanto poder.)

(Si lo que ha dicho Monovoz es verdad, entonces... Algo puede pasar si... Si nosotros no...)

(Si no matamos a alguien...)

ENRIQUE: No... Puedo... No–

ANTONIO: ¡¡¡¡TIERRA A MIRADOR DE MONTEPINAR...!!!!

(¿Huh...?)

BERTA: ¿Antonio...?

ANTONIO: No me creo que os estéis poniendo así cuando hace casi dos minutos estabais echando a la tele vieja esa tan contentos... ¿Sois tontos o...?

ALBA: Hala, míralo qué fino...

ANTONIO: ¡Joder con el travesti!

ALBA: Tran-sex-ual.

ANTONIO: Que sí...

FERMÍN: ...

FERMÍN: Pero el Rancio tiene razón. Como ha dicho antes Javi, si no vemos los vídeos, nadie tiene ningún motivo para matar, ¿no? Todos salimos ganando.

NINES: Un negocio redondo, sí. Pero... ¿Y si alguien lo ve sin que los demás lo sepan, genio?

RAQUEL: ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

NINES: Joder, prima... Estoy poniéndome en el peor de los casos para *evitar* que se carguen a alguien. De nada.

RAQUEL: Ya...

AMADOR: Bueno, tenéis un punto. Si nadie ve los chismes estos, entonces nadie muere y a tomar por saco.

MAITE: Pero que no es tan fácil, imbécil...

ANTONIO: Pues no os preocupéis, queridos súbditos, Antonio Recio buscará la manera de solucionar este embrollo.

YOLANDA: Ah, genial, ahora somos súbditos...

BRUNO: A-A mí mientras lo arregle todo...

(Nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto, pero... Confío en ti, Antonio...)

(Sin embargo...)

NINES: Pues nada, el Rancio se encarga. Todo a dormir, va.

RAQUEL: *sigh*

TEODORO: Pues sí, venga, que estoy que me caigo de sueño...

ENRIQUE: Un momento... ¿Doña Fina no estaba aquí hace nada...?

MAITE: Anda, pues sí... ¿Se ha ido ya?

AMADOR: Ah, sí, Miss Fine se puso a ver su vídeo y luego me dijo que tenía sueño.

ALBA: ¿¿Y la dejaste ir sin más, bruto??

AMADOR: Sí, ¿por qué no...?

AMADOR: ...

AMADOR: Oh...

MAITE: ¡¡¡¡PERO SERÁS ESTÚPIDO...!!!!

YOLANDA: Enhorabuena, Amador. Ahora si la vieja se carga a alguien, va a ser por tu culpa, paleto.

TEODORO: Es que no se puede ser así, hermano... Hay que tener ojos en la cara.

AMADOR: ¡T-Tú no me toques los huevos que estabas a su lado también...!

TEODORO: ¡¡Sí, pero no la vi...!!

ENRIQUE: Madre mía...

BERTA: Dios bendito, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

ALBA: Pues rezar para que esa señora no nos pille desprevenidos, mamá...

BERTA: ¿¿Pero rezar cómo?? Ojalá estuviera aquí el Padre Alejandro para pedirle consejo...

ANTONIO: ¿¡Pero qué os he dicho antes!? Que os calméis todos, coño, que me ponéis de los nervios a mí.

ANTONIO: Aunque la Vieja Maldita haya visto el vídeo, el plan sigue en pie. ¿Qué va a hacernos una viejecita desvalida?

MAITE: S-Si lo pones así...

ANTONIO: ¡Pues claro que sí, hombre! Venga, todos a casa, que mañana os cuento mi plan genial.

BRUNO: Ay, Antonio, no sé qué haríamos sin ti, de verdad... Estoy al borde del colapso...

ANTONIO: Pues sin mí no estarías al borde; ya hubieras colapsado, pianista loco.

BRUNO: A-Ah...

NINES: Pues nada, nos vamos ya. Y cuidado, que no os coma la Vieja Lobo por el camino, pfft...

RAQUEL: P-Pero Nines...

(Pues nada, habrá que dejarlo todo en manos de Antonio, por muy alocado que suene eso...)

(Todos se están yendo ya, así que toca hacer lo mismo.)

ANTONIO: ¡Enrique, amigo...!¡Un momento!

(¿...?)

ENRIQUE: ¿Pasa algo?

ANTONIO: ¿Cómo que 'pasa algo'?¡Eres el presidente, idiota! No voy a pensar en un plan sólo yo, ¿o creías que sí?

ENRIQUE: ...

(Vale, había olvidado esa parte.)

ENRIQUE: C-Cierto... ¿Y ya tienes alguna idea...?

ANTONIO: No. Mejor lo pensamos juntos mañana. Qué te parece... ¿Sobre las 08:00?

ENRIQUE: Eh–

ANTONIO: ¡Aquí, en tu casa!

ENRIQUE: A-A ver–

ANTONIO: Bueno, vale, en la mía, pero estás haciendo trabajar a Berta a lo tonto.

ANTONIO: Pues eso, a las 08:00 te quiero en mi casa. ¡Hasta mañana, delfín!

(...)

(¿Pero qué le pasa a este hombre?)

(Supongo que tendré que ir, huh...)

(Por ahora me iré a dormir y ya dejamos lo del 'plan genial' para mañana...)

ENRIQUE: ...

(Entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta. Fui a la cocina a por algo de picar y luego decidí acostarme...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Ahora son las 22:00, así que es la hora de dormir. ¡Dulces sueños!"

ENRIQUE: Vaya... Ya es hora...

ENRIQUE: Pues justo a tiempo.

ENRIQUE: Dejaré este vídeo por aquí... De todos modos, no tengo interés en verlo.

(Guardé el ElectroID en la mesita de noche y apagué la luz.)

(Por favor, que a Antonio no se le ocurra algo demasiado... Descabellado...)

(Por favor...)

(...)

. . .  
. . .  
••TEATRO MONOVOZ••

MONOVOZ: ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!

MONOVOZ: ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí el autor.

MONOVOZ: Me alegra ver cómo avanza todo esto, y sinceramente estoy orgulloso de este proyecto. Aunque aún seamos pocos, sé que en algún momento alguien más podrá apreciar nuestro esfuerzo.

MONOVOZ: Venga, chicos, ¡ánimo! Es necesario que estéis preparados siempre para este tipo de historias...

MONOVOZ: Las cosas suelen ir...

MONOVOZ: Más rápido de lo normal.  
. . .  
. . .

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Mirador de Montepinar! Ya son las 08:00, así que es hora de levantarse. ¡Tened todos un desesperante día!"

(Nng...)

ENRIQUE: Ugh... Cada día amanece más deprisa, madre...

ENRIQUE: Bueno, pues nada... Tirando para casa de Antonio que no me apetece que me grite tan temprano...

(Me vestí a toda prisa e hice la cama.)

(Desayuné algo rápido y salí de casa.)

(Fui hasta el ascensor y esperé a que las puertas se abrieran para subir hasta el primero. Sé que podría usar las escaleras, pero, sinceramente, necesitaré mucha energía para soportar lo que Antonio vaya a decirme...)

(Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, salí al rellano y caminé hasta la puerta de Antonio y Berta.)

ENRIQUE: Señor, ayúdame...

(Llamé al timbre y...)

ANTONIO (puerta): ¡¡¡BERTA...!!!

BERTA (puerta): ¿¿¿Qué...???

ANTONIO (puerta): ¡¡¡¡LLAMAAAAAAN...!!!!

ALBA (puerta): ¡¡PUES ABRE TÚ...!!

ANTONIO (puerta): ¡Cállate, asquerosa, que no hablaba contigo!

BERTA (puerta): ¡Antonio, que estoy con la comida...!

ANTONIO (puerta): ¡¡Joder, si es que en esta casa sólo trabajo yo...!!

(Madre mía, qué revuelo ya por la mañana...)

(Parece que, finalmente, alguien va a abrirme. Ya era hora...)

ANTONIO: ¡Hombre, Enrique! Perdona, es que nadie quería venir a abrir la puerta y yo me he ofrecido.

(Pero será caradura...)

ENRIQUE: N-No te preocupes, Antonio... Bueno, ¿puedo pasar?

ANTONIO: ¡Claro, pasa, pasa!¡¡BERTAAAA!! Prepara un café o algo, anda.

BERTA: V-Voy...

ENRIQUE: Por mí no te preocupes, Berta, yo ya he desayunado.

ANTONIO: ¡Tonterías! Dos estómagos llenos piensan mejor que uno. ¡Siéntate!

(Prácticamente me empujó al sofá y se sentó a mi lado.)

(Al cabo de unos minutos, Berta trajo dos tazas de café con su azúcar y todo. Antonio carraspeó dos veces para indicarle que se fuera. Pobre mujer, de verdad...)

ANTONIO: Bueno, ahora cuéntame. ¿¿Se te ha ocurrido algo brillante??

ENRIQUE: Eh...

ENRIQUE: Antonio, ni siquiera he visto mi vídeo, así que–

ANTONIO: Aquí tampoco los hemos visto. ¿Qué te crees, el jefazo por eso o qué?

ENRIQUE: ...

ANTONIO: Meh, como veo que no sabes ni por dónde empezar, te contaré yo unas cuantas ideas que tengo, pero tú también tienes que aportar algo.

ANTONIO: A ver dónde las he puesto...

(Antonio se levantó y fue a su habitación. A la media hora volvió al salón con una... Caja... Con la tapa salida...)

(¿Pero este hombre ha dormido hoy...?)

ENRIQUE: Antonio... ¿Qué diablos es eso?

ANTONIO: Pues son todos mis planes geniales para salvar a la comunidad. Acomódate y te cuento...

(Esto va... Para largo...)

-CUATRO HORAS MÁS TARDE-

ANTONIO: Y ese sería mi vigésimo plan. ¿Ese te ha convencido?

ENRIQUE: E-Er... Igual lo mejor sería no usar nada... Con... Hm... Fuego.

ANTONIO: Pero así no vamos a hacer que la vieja salga de su casa. Por Dios... A ver, vamos al vigésimo primero...

(Por favor, que alguien me ayude...)

BERTA: ¡Oh, Antonio, Enrique...!¡Yo tengo una idea!

ANTONIO: ??

ENRIQUE: ¡A-Adelante, Berta...! Cuéntanos...

(Sólo pido que sea buena...)

BERTA: ¿Y si vamos a casa de doña Fina y le pedimos amablemente que salga? Así podríamos preguntarle sobre el vídeo y luego ver qué medidas tomamos.

ALBA: Sí, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente lo ha visto.

(Alba salió de su habitación.)

ANTONIO: ...

ENRIQUE: Bueno, a ver, mala idea no es. Tal vez podríamos–

ANTONIO: Joder, Berta, mira que se te ocurren cosas estúpidas.

BERTA: O-Oh...

ANTONIO: Bueno, de vuelta a mi siguiente idea–

ENRIQUE: Mira, Antonio, se acabó. Esto no va a funcionar. Estoy cansado y no quiero seguir oyendo maneras de básicamente causar la muerte de una señora mayor que podría perfectamente ser inocente.

ANTONIO: ¡Pero menudo presidente...!

ENRIQUE: Soy el presidente, y voy a pensar en algo de verdadera utilidad. Ahora, si me disculpas...

(Fui hasta la puerta y volví a coger el ascensor. Noté cómo Antonio me seguía por las escaleras, pero no le di importancia.)

(Menudas ideas... ¿A quién se le ocurriría prenderle fuego a la cama de una anciana para robar un vídeo que está en la misma habitación que esa cama...? Dios...)

(Yo me rindo, paso. Mira que sabía que nada bueno podía salir de Antonio, pero esto ya es demasiado...)

(El ascensor llegó al portal y las puertas se abrieron. Cuando salí y me dirigí hacia mi casa...)

ANTONIO: ¡¡Enrique, espera...!!¡Pero hazme caso, hombre!

ANTONIO: ¡Mis planes no son tan malos, por lo menos yo propongo algo!

ENRIQUE: ¡Por última vez, Antonio!¡NO! Estoy hasta las narices de tus 'planes magistrales' que siempre acaban con alguien medio muerto o en el hospital.

ENRIQUE: Si quieres incendiar algo, conmigo no cuentes, que estamos como para disgustos–

(Y, como si mis palabras hubieran sido un hechizo de invocación propio de un cuento de hadas...)

*BLAM!!!!*

(¿...Eh...?)

ANTONIO: ¡Coño!¿¿Y ese ruido??

ENRIQUE: V-Venía del patio, pero...

(No ha sido un golpe... Era como...)

(¿Como si algo se hubiera caído...?)

MAITE: ¡E-Enrique...!

(Sin que me diera cuenta, Maite salió de su casa.)

ANTONIO: La que faltaba...

MAITE: Oh, cállate...

MAITE: Más importante... ¿Habéis oído eso?

ENRIQUE: Sí... Íbamos al patio ahora a ver qué era...

MAITE: V-Voy con vosotros...

(Ahora con Maite, Antonio y yo salimos al patio y...)

ENRIQUE: ...

MAITE: ...

ANTONIO: ...

ANTONIO: Aquí no hay nada.

MAITE: ¿Y entonces... De dónde...?

(Esto que siento... Es... ¿Alivio?)

(No, no puede ser que estuviera pensando *eso*...)

(Claramente, nadie haría nunca algo así.)

(No sé qué habrá sido ese sonido de antes, pero podemos arreglarlo más tarde... Después de todo–)

ANTONIO: A-Ah...

ANTONIO: Aaaah...

MAITE: ¿¿A-Antonio...??

(Al oír a Antonio, nos giramos de pronto hacia él. Estaba apoyado en el pozo, mirando con horror hacia el fondo...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué pasa... Antonio...?

ANTONIO: ¡V-Venid...!

MAITE: ¡Ay, no...!

(Maite echó a correr hacia el pozo y... Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.)

(¿Puede ser que...? No...)

(Hace un momento estaba tan tranquilo...)

(Es imposible...)

ENRIQUE: ...

(Cuando llegué donde estaban ellos, bajé la mirada... Y...)

(Pude ver cómo la más terrible desesperación me esperaba en el fondo del pozo.)

(Al fijarme bien en la oscuridad sin fin del agujero de piedra, pude distinguir una silueta humana...)

(Y tras mirar durante algunos segundos...)

(Vi de quién se trataba.)

(El cuerpo que había en el fondo de aquel misterioso pozo...)

(No era otro que el de nuestro amigo y vecino...)

(Amador Rivas...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 1/6  
> Deadly Life


	3. Investigación 1

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: ...

ENRIQUE: ¿...Qué...?

MAITE: *gasp*

MAITE: A-A-Ama... Dor...

ANTONIO: ¡Que se han cargao' al Cuqui...!

(No puede ser... Esto...)

(Esto no...)

ENRIQUE: ¡¡M-MALDITA SEA...!!

(Todo lo que hemos hecho... Todo...)

(Ha sido en vano...)

MAITE: *sniff sniff* Amador... N-No...

ANTONIO: ¡Tú, deja de llorar y trae a los demás, cojones...!

MAITE: S-Sí... Ahora voy...

(Maite salió corriendo hacia el edificio y fue a buscar a los demás.)

ENRIQUE: ...

(No puedo apartar la mirada...)

(Es tan... Horrible...)

ANTONIO: ¡¡Por esto había que hacer algo rápido...!! La vieja se ha cargado al panoli este, ¿¿ahora qué, eh, te parece mal lo del fuego??

ENRIQUE: Doña... Fina... ¿Es la responsable de esto...?

(Apenas me dio tiempo a procesar lo que acababa de oír... Porque el resto llegó finalmente...)

MAITE: H-He traído a algunos más...

BERTA: ¡A-Antonio, Enrique, ¿qué ha...?!

BERTA: ¡¡D-Dios mío...!!

ALBA: ¡¡K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

RAQUEL: N-No... No puede ser....

NINES: ¿Hm?¿Qué es eso del fondo?

RAQUEL: ¡¡N-Nines...!!¡Es Amador...!¡Está muerto!

(Y justo en ese momento...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención! Se ha descubierto un cadáver. Por favor, id todos al patio. El Juicio empezará en breve"

(Un... Cadáver...)

(Amador... Definitivamente... Está...)

LOLA: ¡¡J-Javi...!!

JAVIER: ...

JAVIER: Amador...

FERMÍN: ¡H-Hostia, el Amancio...!

VICENTE: Que es Amador...

FERMÍN: ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre corregirme en vez de ponerte a gritar...!?

(Gracias al anuncio, llegó aún más gente...)

YOLANDA: ¿Qué ha sido ese anuncio tan–

YOLANDA: ¡Ahí va la madre...!

BRUNO: ...

BRUNO: . . .

(Bruno se desmayó en el sitio, obstaculizando la entrada.)

(Todos se reunieron con horror junto al pozo... Todos menos...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Dónde están Teodoro y doña Fina...? Maite, ¿no han venido contigo?

MAITE: No... Ellos...

MAITE: A ellos no los he visto al venir...

ENRIQUE: Tampoco han venido con Yoli y Bruno...

(¿Dónde podrán estar...?)

TEODORO: ¡¡...!!

ALBA: ¡Teo...!

TEODORO: ...

TEODORO: Tíos, ¿q-qué es esto...?

(Teodoro se acercó al pozo... Y cuando bajó la vista...)

(Retrocedió al instante.)

TEODORO: ¡¡H-HERMANO...!! H-Hostia, no, eh... No...

YOLANDA: ¿¡Pero tú eres tonto...!? Aparta de ahí...

(Entre Yoli y Alba lograron alejar a Teodoro del pozo, pero... Lo que más me preocupa ahora...)

ANTONIO: Puta vieja...

BERTA: ¿Por qué permites que pasemos por esto, Dios mío...? Oh...

NINES: Tú, deja de rezar, que ya está fiambre. No vas a arreglar nada.

(En ese momento, tal vez por la atmósfera o tal vez por el sentimiento común de miedo... Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.)

(Me invadió una necesidad de echar a correr para buscar algo... Pero...)

(¿El qué...?)

(Es una sensación parecida a cuando caminaba hacia el pozo, pero... Como si tuviera que ir a otro sitio...)

(Como si hubiera algo más...)

(Y justo cuando peor estaba empezando a encontrarme...)

???: ¿Qué narices era eso, a ver?

ENRIQUE: ¿...Eh...?

(Parada frente a la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión apática en la cara... Estaba doña Fina.)

ANTONIO: ¡Usted...!

BERTA: ¡Antonio, no, relájate...!

(Berta sujetó a Antonio, que trataba de embestir a la mujer... Pero yo...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Usted... Ha hecho esto...?

FINA: ¿Ah?

ENRIQUE: Doña Fina... ¿Usted ha matado a Amador, verdad...?

FINA: ...

(No es que crea en Antonio, pero... Es la única explicación... Ella... Tiene que ser...)

MAITE: ¿¡Ha sido usted–

MONOVOZ: ¡No tan rápido, vecinos! Por favor, guarden sus acusaciones para el Juicio.

YOLANDA: Ya estamos otra vez...

JAVIER: El Juicio... Para saber quién es el culpable...

LOLA: ¿De verdad... Uno de nosotros...?

MONOVOZ: No hay duda. Mi creador y yo lo hemos visto todo a través de las cámaras, así que podemos asegurar que el culpable es uno de ustedes.

ENRIQUE: E-Entonces...

(Sólo... Puede ser...)

ANTONIO: ¡Pero si ya sabemos que fue la vieja...!

FINA: Que te calles, mamarracho, que no sabes lo que dices.

ANTONIO: ¡¡Pero será impertinente la vieja pelleja esta...!!

ALBA: ¡Ay, que lo dejes ya!

MONOVOZ: Calma, calma... Ahora es cuando todos deben colaborar durante la investigación. Si lo hacen bien, podrán desenmascarar al asesino más tarde.

MONOVOZ: Para ello, tengo preparado un obsequio que les ayudará en su labor...

(Monovoz repartió unas tablets bicolor...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Y esto...?

MONOVOZ: Les presento la Ficha Monovoz N° 1, creada específicamente para la muerte del señor Rivas.

MONOVOZ: Contiene información muy útil para el asesinato, así como datos que nunca podrían descubrir unos principiantes.

FERMÍN: ¿¿Pero cómo vamos a investigar un asesinato...??¿'Tamos locos o qué?

MONOVOZ: Eso ya no es problema mío. Lo importante es que deben darlo todo si no desean morir.

MONOVOZ: Les avisaré cuando sea hora de empezar... Mucha suerte a todos.

(Y dejamos de oír a Monovoz...)

(Esto es tan surrealista...)

(¿Cómo es posible que alguien haya hecho algo como esto...?)

(No me lo creo...)

MAITE: Amador...

MAITE: Y-Yo sé que nos llevábamos fatal...

MAITE: Y que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha ido de mal en peor... Pero...

MAITE: N-No sé... Qué voy a hacer...

MAITE: ¿Por qué... Has tenido que ser tú...?

ENRIQUE: Maite... Por favor, tranquilízate...

YOLANDA: Sí, llorar no va a ayudarnos con el juicio. Si de verdad estás triste, ponte las pilas y vamos a por el culpable.

MAITE: ...

MAITE: Sí... Gracias, Yoli... L-Lo necesitaba...

YOLANDA: No te preocupes...

FINA: Pues nada, inútiles, ya tenemos trabajo. Anda que, dejarse matar tan fácilmente...

RAQUEL: S-Señora, por favor...

(No podemos esperar más. Es la hora...)

(Hay que hacer esto. Investigar... Y luego descubrir al asesino...)

(Aunque eso signifique enviar a otra persona a la tumba... Tomaré esa responsabilidad...)

(Porque sólo así podremos seguir adelante.)

(Amador, no te preocupes...)

(Vamos a llegar a la verdad.)

(¡Cueste lo que cueste...!)

-INVESTIGACIÓN-

(Bueno, primero echémosle un vistazo a la ficha esta...)

"La víctima es Amador Rivas, el Fracasado Definitivo. La hora de la muerte fue a las 11:30. El cadáver fue encontrado en el pozo del patio. La causa de la muerte es desconocida. Presenta una marca en el cuello y signos de traumatismo craneal"

ENRIQUE: A las 11:30...

(A esa hora aún estaba en casa de Antonio... Y ahora mismo son las 12:20.)

(También pone que no se sabe cómo ha muerto... Sí, supongo que eso tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros solos.)

ENRIQUE: Marcas en el cuello y traumatismo craneal... ¿Pero qué le han hecho...?

ENRIQUE: Qué horror, en serio...

(Con esto basta, creo. Lo mejor será investigar el resto de la escena antes de que se acabe el tiempo.)

NUEVA MUNICIÓN - Ficha Monovoz N°1

(Hay varias personas por esta zona...)

ENRIQUE: Hola... ¿Qué tal va la investigación?

RAQUEL: E-Enrique... Hola...

RAQUEL: Supongo que va bien, pero no sé muy bien qué hacer, la verdad... Es todo muy confuso.

ENRIQUE: Te entiendo, y creo que todos estamos igual, no te preocupes.

RAQUEL: Me gustaría ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero... Oh, espera...

RAQUEL: Acabo de recordar algo.

ENRIQUE: ¿Hm? Cuéntame.

(Tal vez sea importante, nunca se sabe.)

RAQUEL: Hoy he estado bastante revuelta desde por la mañana, y decidí sentarme un poco en el balcón a tomar el aire...

RAQUEL: Pero pasó algo raro sobre las... ¿Las 11:25, puede ser...? Creo que sí...

(Eso son 5 minutos antes del asesinato...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué pasó, puedes ser más concreta?

RAQUEL: Sí, es sólo que aún no lo entiendo bien...

RAQUEL: Intentaré recordarlo lo mejor que pueda. Verás, mientras estaba en el balcón, oí como unos gritos en la parte de abajo... No estoy segura, pero diría que venían del portal.

(El portal... Definitivamente tuvo que ser antes de que llegáramos Antonio y yo.)

RAQUEL: No pude distinguir muy bien lo que estaban diciendo, pero sé que había dos personas... Y...

ENRIQUE: ¿Hay algo más?

RAQUEL: S-Sí, pero no podría asegurar nada... Es que... Una de las personas que oí...

RAQUEL: Creo que era... Amador...

(¿Amador? Hm... Interesante.)

ENRIQUE: ¿Y eso es todo?

RAQUEL: No, también te diré que pude oír claramente una palabra de la conversación... Era 'vídeo', creo...

ENRIQUE: Vídeo...

(Creo que me hago una idea de qué puede significar todo esto, pero lo apuntaré por si acaso.)

ENRIQUE: Muchas gracias, Raquel. Me has sido de gran ayuda.

RAQUEL: N-No hay de qué... Nuestras vidas están en juego, después de todo.

(Cierto... No puedo bajar la guardia.)

NUEVA MUNICIÓN - Testimonio de Raquel

(Echaré un vistazo por aquí antes de seguir... Quiero ver qué estaban investigando Raquel y compañía.)

(Al acercarme, pude ver un extraño objeto en el suelo. Es como...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Una cinta...? Es como lo típico que se pone al cuello, ¿cómo era...?¿'Choker' o algo así?

(Hm... Es raro que algo como esto esté aquí tirado, como si nada. Es obvio que tiene que ver con el crimen, así que tomaré nota, pero no sé qué será...)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Cinta del suelo

ENRIQUE: Este papel... ¿¿Qué hace aquí tirado??

(Cerca de la cinta, vi una especie de papel arrugado tirado en el suelo. Cuando me agaché a recogerlo...)

"No puedo más... Adiós"

ENRIQUE: ¿Cómo?¿Qué narices es esto?

(Parece una nota, pero... Qué raro.)

(¿Qué clase de nota tiene escrito algo como esto...?)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Nota misteriosa

(Por el momento tomaré nota de esto y seguiré con la investigación. A ver, veamos qué es lo siguiente...)

LOLA: Ay, Javi... Esto es una tragedia... ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así? Q-Quiero irme de aquí...

JAVIER: Lola, por favor, cálmate... No es momento para lamentarse. Déjame pensar en todo esto, por favor...

(Javier era amigo cercano de Amador... Es entendible que gente como Maite, Teodoro o él estén por los suelos ahora mismo...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Todo bien por aquí?

LOLA: E-Enrique...

JAVIER: Hola... ¿Vienes por la investigación? Porque creo que tengo algo que puede ser útil...

ENRIQUE: ¿Lo dices en serio?

LOLA: ¿De verdad? No lo sabía...

JAVIER: Tú también estabas delante... En fin. Verás, Enrique, esto pasó como a las 11:00 o así. Lola y yo estábamos volviendo de casa de mi padre y Fermín y decidimos subir por las escaleras.

JAVIER: Cuando llegamos al primero, nos topamos con Teodoro y, bueno, le dijimos que si le apetecía comer con nosotros hoy...

LOLA: Oh, cierto, ya recuerdo... Nos dijo que tenía prisa y se metió rápido al ascensor. No volvimos a verlo hasta ahora...

JAVIER: Sí.

(¿Teodoro...? No sé si está muy por la labor de hablar ahora, pero debería inspeccionar el ascensor, sólo por si las moscas.)

ENRIQUE: Muchas gracias, chicos. No os robo más tiempo.

(Apuntaré esta nueva evidencia...)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Testimonio de Javier y Lola

(Iré al portal antes de que se me olvide.)

BERTA: Enrique...

ENRIQUE: Berta, ¿qué haces aquí?¿No estás investigando?

BERTA: N-No, yo...

BERTA: ...

BERTA: No sería útil para esto... ¿Y tú?

ENRIQUE: Yo iba a echar un vistazo en el ascensor. Javier y Lola me han comentado una cosa y me gustaría comprobar algo.

BERTA: ¿Te importa si voy contigo...? S-Si no es mucha molestia.

ENRIQUE: Para nada, acompáñame.

BERTA: Muchas gracias. No me gusta sentirme tan inútil... Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar por el alma de Amador...

(No te preocupes, Berta... Todo esto pronto acabará.)

(Ahora con Berta, fui al ascensor y pulsé el botón.)

ENRIQUE: Voy a necesitar que te quedes en mitad de la puerta para que no se cierre mientras estoy dentro, ¿vale?

BERTA: ¡Sí...!¡C-Cuenta conmigo!

(Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo entré mientras Berta evitaba que me quedara encerrado.)

(Estuve investigando todo el ascensor, pero... Maldita sea, no parece haber nada...)

BERTA: E-Erm... Enrique...

ENRIQUE: ¿Hm?¿Pasa algo?

BERTA: Igual es cosa mía, pero... ¿La alfombrilla no está algo movida...?

ENRIQUE: ...

(¡E-Es verdad...! Ese ojo tuyo... Ay, Berta, qué haríamos sin ti.)

(Levanté la alfombrilla y...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Más papel...? Es parecido a la nota del patio.

(La recogí y le di la vuelta.)

"Buenos días, Teodoro. Por favor, ven al portal a las 11:00, necesito hablar con alguien de confianza. Procura que nadie te vea, y ven solo"

ENRIQUE: ...

(Definitivamente esto tiene que ver con lo que me han dicho Javier y Lola, pero...)

BERTA: ¿E-Es una nota...?

ENRIQUE: Sí, y es probable que sea importante durante el Juicio... Gracias, Berta. No lo hubiera encontrado sin ti.

BERTA: N-No te preocupes, si lo has hecho tú todo...

(Aún así, menos mal que estaba aquí.)

(Tomaré nota de esta 'nota', valga la redundancia...)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Nota para Teodoro

(Bueno, y ahora–)

ANTONIO: ¡Así que ahí estabais...!

BERTA: O-Oh, Antonio...

(Berta echó a correr hacia su marido y se apartó de la puerta. Dios, casi me quedó aquí... Menos mal que aún tengo reflejos.)

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué tal la investigación, Antonio?

ANTONIO: ¿¿Investigación?? Qué dices, me niego a investigar nada. ¡Si está claro que ha sido la vieja!

(Pero será posible...)

ENRIQUE: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? No podemos saberlo.

ANTONIO: ¿Pero es que se te ha olvidado? Fina fue la única que vio su vídeo... Obviamente nadie más tiene motivos para matar salvo ella.

(Dudo que eso sea del todo cierto, pero bueno, te lo compro...)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Vídeo de Fina

ENRIQUE: Por cierto, Antonio... ¿Te acuerdas del ruido ese raro que oímos al bajar aquí?

ANTONIO: ¿Eh? Ah, sí, el que venía del patio... Pues sí, pero no sé qué tiene de interesante, la verdad.

(Pero–)

BERTA: Antonio, toda la evidencia es importante... ¿Habláis del golpe ese que se oyó antes? Alba y yo también lo escuchamos.

ENRIQUE: Hm... Así que pudisteis oírlo también... ¿Recuerdas sobre qué hora ocurrió?

BERTA: Hm... No pondría la mano en el fuego, pero... Diría que sobre las 11:40, más o menos... Poco después de que Antonio y tú os fuerais.

ANTONIO: Jo, pues mira tú qué útil, oye... Eso ya lo sabía yo.

BERTA: P-Perdón...

(Pobrecita... Bueno, habrá que tener en cuenta lo que me ha contado y lo que ya sabíamos... Todo empieza a encajar.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Ruido extraño

ENRIQUE: Por cierto, Antonio, volviendo al tema de los vídeos... ¿Crees que han tenido que ver con el asesinato?

ANTONIO: ¿¿Pero no te acabo de decir que la vieja es la culpable porque vio su vídeo?? A ver si escuchamos, Enrique, que parece que vas borracho...

(Con este es imposible hablar... Aún así, yo empiezo a tener mis dudas sobre la culpa de doña Fina.)

(De hecho, tengo hasta una teoría en relación a ese tema...)

(Y los vídeos motivacionales tienen mucho que ver en ella.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA - Incentivo de Monovoz

ENRIQUE: A ver, ¿qué más podría–

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención! Vecinos, es hora de comenzar. Por favor, acudid todos a la puerta junto al ascensor para dar comienzo al Juicio"

(¿Ya...?)

(Qué poco tiempo hemos tenido. Espero estar preparado... De lo contrario...)

(No, seguro que estamos listos. Vamos a por todas.)

(Como Berta, Antonio y yo ya estábamos allí, nos quedamos esperando a que los demás llegaran.)

YOLANDA: Ya verás tú, menuda nos espera.

BRUNO: A-Ay... Aún estoy como mareado...

VICENTE: Como vomites otra vez te quedas fuera, eh...

FERMÍN: Anda que estás tú para hablar, que no has movido ni un dedo.

VICENTE: Bah...

FERMÍN: Eso es lo único que sabes decir. Bah, bah... Todo el día igual, oye.

LOLA: Por favor, no empecemos...

JAVIER: ¿Y qué hacemos?¿Estará abierta la puerta o...?

MAITE: Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

(Maite fue hacia la puerta y tragó saliva antes de abrirla.)

ENRIQUE: S-Se ha abierto...

VICENTE: ¡Hala, encima escaleras...!

FINA: No seas vago y vamos a bajar, que el tiempo es oro...

ANTONIO: Mire, señora, no me tiente...

NINES: Venga, todos para abajo, que no tenemos tol' día. ¡A la aventura!

RAQUEL: Y ahí va... No queda otra, ¿no?

RAQUEL: *sigh*

(Uno a uno, fuimos entrando y bajamos por las escaleras.)

(Unas escaleras tan largas... Casi no se veía el fondo.)

(Nadie dijo ni una palabra, probablemente por el temor que todos compartíamos.)

(Finalmente, tras algunos minutos...)

MONOVOZ: Bienvenidos a la corte, vecinos de Mirador de Montepinar.

(¿Aquí vamos a debatir sobre todo esto...?)

ALBA: Dios, qué cutre todo, ¿no?

NINES: Y lo dice la que decora magdalenas como si fueran vestidos de novia.

BRUNO: ¿Q-Queréis dejarlo ya...? E-E-Este sitio es como muy grande, ¿no...? No sé si lo sabías, pero tengo agorafobia...

ANTONIO: ¿Pero hay algo a lo que no le tengas tú fobia?

BRUNO: A-A los pianos... Bueno, no...

BRUNO: A eso también.

MONOVOZ: Por favor, vayan a los lugares con sus nombres y demos comienzo al tan ansiado Juicio.

(Algo nerviosos, hicimos lo que Monovoz nos había ordenado... Y fuimos a nuestros sitios.)

(Me encuentro entre Javier y doña Fina... Y a sus lados están los demás, colocados de manera circular.)

(Y justo cuando todos acabaron de llegar a sus puestos, una imagen fugaz me hizo recordar la realidad...)

(Amador Rivas, nuestro amigo y vecino... Aunque era algo alocado y no pensaba mucho antes de hacer las cosas, definitivamente no era mala persona.)

(A pesar de todo eso, sin embargo... Ha sido asesinado, y la persona responsable... Por mucho que odie admitirlo... Se encuentra en esta sala, a nuestro lado.)

(¿El culpable lo habrá hecho por los vídeos de ayer, como piensa Antonio...? No lo sé, no puedo estar seguro aún...)

(Lo que sí sé es que hay alguien aquí lo suficientemente desesperado como para matar a uno de sus vecinos... Con los que ha vivido desde hace años...)

(Y aunque no quiera hacer esto, es necesario. Porque si el culpable gana y nosotros perdemos... Todos seremos ejecutados. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase, bajo ningún concepto.)

(Por eso voy a luchar...)

(Pondré mi orgullo a un lado y lucharé con todo lo que tengo en este Juicio... Para descubrir la verdad.)


	4. Class Trial 1

~Munición~

-Ficha Monovoz N°1, (La víctima es Amador Rivas, el Fracasado Definitivo. La hora de la muerte fue a las 11:30. El cadáver fue encontrado en el pozo del patio. La causa de la muerte es desconocida. Presenta una marca en el cuello y signos de traumatismo craneal)  
-Testimonio de Raquel, (Según Raquel, esta mañana, sobre las 11:25, escuchó una extraña conversación que venía del portal. Una de las personas que oyó fue Amador, la víctima, y logró distinguir la palabra 'vídeo' entre los gritos)  
-Cinta del suelo, (En el patio, cerca del pozo, había una especie de cinta de tela. Parece un choker, pero aún nadie tiene claro qué es o si es relevante para el caso)  
-Nota misteriosa, (Trozo de papel encontrado en el patio. Está arrugado y tiene escrito "No puedo más... Adiós")  
-Testimonio de Javier y Lola, (De acuerdo con Javier, esta mañana, sobre las 11:35, Lola y él volvían de casa de Vicente y Fermín y vieron a Teodoro. Lola lo invitó a comer con ellos y él se negó, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Acto seguido, entró rápidamente al ascensor. No lo volvieron a ver hasta después de encontrar el cadáver)  
-Nota para Teodoro, (Encontrada bajo la alfombrilla del ascensor. Tiene escrito "Buenos días, Teodoro. Por favor, ven al portal a las 11:40, necesito hablar con alguien de confianza. Procura que nadie te vea, y ven solo". No está firmada)  
-Vídeo de Fina, (Anoche, después de que Monovoz nos diera los vídeos, Amador comentó que Fina había visto el suyo y luego se había ido a casa. Es por esta declaración que empezamos a sospechar de Fina, pero no tenemos manera de probar que ella es realmente culpable)  
-Ruido extraño, (Sonó sobre las 11:40, justo cuando Enrique y Antonio estaban en el portal. Justo después, vieron a Maite salir de su casa y los tres fueron al patio, descubriendo el cadáver de Amador)  
-Incentivo de Monovoz, (Como primer motivo para matar, Monovoz nos dio a todos un vídeo con nuestros seres queridos. Sólo tenemos constancia de una persona que haya visto su vídeo, Fina, pero aún no podemos asegurar nada al respecto)

/JUICIO - EN SESIÓN/

MONOVOZ: Queridos vecinos, bienvenidos a su primer Juicio. Como ocasión especial, procederé a darles una explicación detallada de su objetivo. Tienen una hora y media para dar con el culpable responsable del asesinato, y si lo consiguen, sólo éste será ejecutado. Si el asesino resulta el ganador, sin embargo, todos los inocentes morirán y el culpable podrá huir del edificio. Recuerden que votar es obligatorio, y que no hacerlo sería un error fatal. Ahora, por favor, comiencen.

BRUNO: ¿¡U-Una hora y media...!? N-No, imposible, vamos a perder...

YOLANDA: ¡¡Ay, de verdad, Bruno...!!

JAVIER: Vamos a calmarnos para poder salir vivos de aquí, anda...

ENRIQUE: Ya es hora, eh...

RAQUEL: S-Sí... Eso parece.

FERMÍN: ¿Y alguien sabe qué hacer? Porque yo como que ni idea de juicios...

FINA: Eso no se lo traga ni Dios, Espetero... Con lo mamarracho que eres, seguro que has ido a juicio más de una vez.

BERTA: ¡S-Señora, no use el nombre de Nuestro Señor en vano!

FERMÍN: ¡Pues fíjese que no, señora...! Me libré por los pelos cuando pasó lo de los belgas...

VICENTE: Madre mía... ¿Pero podemos empezar ya...? Todo esto es demasiado cansino.

YOLANDA: Venga, va, que me está entrando mal rollo hasta a mí... ¿Por dónde empezamos?

TEODORO: Pues... Habrá que lanzar teorías al aire hasta dar con la buena, ¿no?

NINES: Mira, a mí mientras encontremos al culpable, como os dé la gana...

MAITE: ¿Q-Quién ha sido...? ¿¡Quién ha tenido la cara de matar a Amador...!?

ENRIQUE: A ver, por favor, un poco de paciencia. Tenemos que centrarnos en un tema y debatir hasta–

ANTONIO: ¡Ay, que sí, calla ya!¡Es obvio quién es el culpable!

LOLA: ¿¡Ya sabes quién fue...!?

JAVIER: Eh... ¿Por qué será que lo dudo?

MAITE: Antonio, ¿va en serio?¿D-De verdad sabes ya quién ha...?

ANTONIO: Pues claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomáis? Lo he sabido desde el principio.

ANTONIO: Escuchad, fieles vecinos. ¡La gran mente privilegiada de Antonio Recio va a sacaros a todos de este embrollo!

(No sé por qué, pero no me gusta hacia dónde está yendo esto...)

BERTA: B-Bueno, Antonio... ¿Quién fue?

ANTONIO: Hmhm... Como os podréis imaginar...

ANTONIO: ¡¡La culpable no es otra que la vieja maldita de Fina...!!

FINA: ...

FINA: ¿Y eso por qué, mamarracho?

ANTONIO: ¡Y todavía pregunta...! Tendrá valor la vieja...

ANTONIO: ¡¡Usted es la única que vio su vídeo...!! Todos lo sabemos, así que ni se moleste en negarlo.

BERTA: E-Es cierto, el mismo Amador nos lo contó anoche...

MAITE: Sí, e-el muy gañán...

YOLANDA: Si ese es el caso, definitivamente eres la única que tiene un motivo, Fina.

FINA: ...

JAVIER: ¿Se va a quedar callada así, sin más...? Bien empezamos...

FERMÍN: Bueno, y sin contar que llegó la última cuando encontramos muerto al pobre Amancio. Eso fue sospechoso.

FINA: ...

BRUNO: P-Pues ya está, ¿no...? Podemos terminar ya...

ENRIQUE: A ver, a ver, no nos aceleremos. Lo primero de todo es asegurarnos de que–

ANTONIO: ¡A votar todos a la vieja, que no hay duda de que fue ella!

BERTA: Es cierto que todo apunta en su dirección...

NINES: ¿Fina, entonces? Venga, va, pues...

(¿¿Pero qué hacen...?? El juicio acaba de empezar y ya quieren votar... ¡Están todos locos de remate! Y además por algo que ha dicho Antonio, madre de Dios...)

(Tengo que hacer algo, esto va a ponerse peor si–)

FINA: Yo sí que tengo claro quién es el culpable.

(¿A-Ah...?)

TEODORO: Mírala, si puede hablar y todo.

FINA: Calla, subnormal.

TEODORO: E-Ehehe...

ANTONIO: ¿¿Quiere decir que no va a confesar?? Joder con la vieja, madre mía...

ALBA: Ay, calla y déjala hablar. Si votamos mal, nos morimos, te lo recuerdo...

BERTA: A-Alba tiene razón, Antonio... No perdemos nada por escuchar a doña Fina...

ANTONIO: ...

ANTONIO: Mira, lo que sea. Mi acusación no va a cambiar.

ENRIQUE: Bueno, doña Fina... ¿Dice que sabe quién es el culpable?

FINA: Sí...

FINA: El pescadero ese es quien mató al palurdo de Amador, está claro.

ANTONIO: ¡¡P-Pero...!!

MAITE: ¿¡Antonio...!?

BERTA: ¡Jesús, María y José...!

NINES: Y mi tía Carmen, no te jode... Dejad el desfile de nombres, coño...

JAVIER: ¿Por qué cree que Antonio es el culpable, doña Fina?

FINA: ¿Pero no habéis visto cómo se me ha lanzado al cuello a la primera de cambio? Eso es porque de algo es culpable y quiere echarme a mí el muerto.

FINA: Además, no sé de dónde os sacáis lo de que he visto el vídeo ese, pero es mentira... El tonto este no dice más que majaderías.

(¿Que no vio su vídeo...? Pero eso tiene que ser mentira. Si Amador nos aseguró que lo vio frente a él antes de irse...)

RAQUEL: Bueno, y ahora nos dirá que Amador está ciego... Venga, doña Fina, si no vio su vídeo, como dice, ¿por qué no le hemos visto el pelo hasta después del asesinato?

FINA: Coño, ¿y a ti qué te importa, rubia? A ver si ahora tengo que salir de casa las 24 horas para estar con gente que me cae como el culo...

RAQUEL: ¡...!

NINES: Te lo ha explicado, eh, prima. Puta ama la vieja, tú...

RAQUEL: ¡P-Pero...!

FINA: La cosa es que no soy la culpable y nunca llegué a ver mi vídeo, así que ya estáis dejando las tonterías esas y mejor nos ponemos ya con el crimen que no me apetece morir por vuestra culpa, pazguatos.

VICENTE: A mí me vale. Venga, vamos a por el culpable ya, que me quiero ir a casa...

FERMÍN: Por el amor de Dios, Vicente, creo que no existe ser más vago que tú, eh...

VICENTE: Sí, estoy bastante orgulloso de eso. Hala, vamos a seguir ya...

(Hay que ver...)

(Bueno, al menos parece que–)

ANTONIO: ¡¡Ah, no, es que ni de coña, vamos!!

FINA: ¿Y tú qué ladras ahora, payaso?

ANTONIO: Que no se libra usted de mí. A ver si se va a pensar que soy tonto o algo.

FINA: ...

MAITE: ¿Dices que sigues dudando de doña Fina...?

ANTONIO: Hombre, pues claro. Y con razón. ¡Ya veréis, de esta no sale tan fácilmente!

(Antonio sigue empecinado en culpar a doña Fina... Bien. Supongo que esta vez me toca intervenir a mí. No puedo permitir que la conversación siga chocando de esta manera.)

(¡Necesito hacer algo para evitar que ocurra lo peor...!)

•DEBATE CONTINUO•

ANTONIO: ¡La vieja es la asesina!  
ANTONIO: Sólo miradla, definitivamente podría matar a alguien...  
NINES: En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Rancio...  
NINES: Doña Fina no es precisamente trigo limpio, ¿sabéis?  
RAQUEL: ¡S-Sabemos eso, pero...!  
RAQUEL: Hacerle putadas a tus vecinos es una cosa...  
RAQUEL: ¡Cometer un asesinato es otra muy diferente...!  
MAITE: Todo esto suena convincente, pero no creo que doña Fina haya matado a Amador...  
MAITE: *Él se llevaba bien con ella*, a diferencia del resto de nosotros.  
VICENTE: Va, ¿y eso qué más da? Vamos a votar ya para irnos de una vez.  
JAVIER: Papá, en serio, así no ayudas...  
VICENTE: Y dale... Pero si está claro que fue Fina. Digo, el pescadero ya ha dicho que *era la única que tenía un motivo* y todo, ¿no?  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡No, te equivocas!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: No lo tengo yo tan claro, Vicente...

ENRIQUE: Sí, Antonio ha asumido que doña Fina realmente vio su vídeo, pero ella misma nos ha confirmado que eso es falso.

ANTONIO: ¿¿Me estás llamando mentiroso??

FINA: Es que es lo que eres, pescadero. Un mentiroso, y encima palurdo.

ENRIQUE: No, Antonio... Lo que digo es que sacas conclusiones demasiado precipitadas. Si te parases a escuchar a los demás en lugar de ir a tu bola, sabrías que doña Fina no–

BERTA: P-Pero...

BERTA: Si pensamos eso no es culpa de mi marido, Enrique...

ENRIQUE: ¿Hm?

BERTA: Porque... Fue Amador el que nos contó que doña Fina había visto su vídeo, ¿verdad?

ANTONIO: ¡Exactamente! Muchas gracias, Berta. Ya podías ser así de útil con todo lo demás...

BERTA: A-Ah... Sí...

(Eso es cierto... Ya lo hemos hablado antes, pero... Todo esto me da mala espina.)

(Dudo mucho que doña Fina sea la culpable, pero es verdad que Amador fue quien nos dijo lo del vídeo...)

ANTONIO: ¡Para eso no tienes respuesta, eh...! Si ya sabía yo que no eras tan listo, Enrique...

ANTONIO: Anda, no te preocupes. Tú déjamelo todo a mí, que resuelvo este caso en un santiamén.

ENRIQUE: ...

ANTONIO: Bueno, pues eso.

ANTONIO: Como la vieja vio su vídeo anoche, muy probablemente decidió cargarse a alguien...

ANTONIO: ¡Y obviamente fue a por la persona que sabía que ella tenía un motivo!

ANTONIO: El Cuqui estaba mirando mientras doña Fina veía su vídeo, así que debía deshacerse de él.

ANTONIO: Básicamente, la vieja es–

NINES: Hey... Esperad un momento...

(¿Huh...?)

ANTONIO: ¡Pero que no me interrumpas así...! Estaba llegando al final.

NINES: Te jodes.

RAQUEL: ¿Pasa algo, Nines? Se te ve... Sorprendida.

NINES: Nah, es que me he dado cuenta de algo que podría ser bastante clave, la verdad... Aunque, bueno, supongo que en realidad no es tan importante. Podéis continuar escuchando al Rancio.

ANTONIO: ¡Vale! Bueno, eso, que–

ENRIQUE: No, espera, Nines... Acaba de hablar. Cuéntanos lo que has pensado, por favor.

ANTONIO: ¡PERO JODER...!

NINES: ¿Estáis seguros? Bueno, va...

NINES: Como estamos con eso de que Amador vio a la vieja con el vídeo y tal...

NINES: ¿De verdad podemos asegurar que lo que nos dijo es cierto...? Vamos, que a mí me da igual, pero Amador mentía por los codos en vida, la Cuqui lo sabe mejor que nadie.

MAITE: ¡...!

ENRIQUE: E-Estás insinuando que...

JAVIER: ¿¡Amador nos mintió a todos...!?

NINES: Pues muy probablemente, sí.

NINES: A ver, que era gilipollas, pero dudo que tanto... Nos dijo muy convencido lo de que Fina había visto el vídeo en nuestras narices.

NINES: La vieja no es tonta, nunca haría eso.

FINA: Mira, la Menina ha resultado ser más inteligente de lo que pensaba... Así es, payasos. Por muy interesada que estuviera en el motivo ese, jamás lo vería delante vuestro.

FINA: Condenados cotillas estáis hechos...

LOLA: ¿¡Pero por qué mentiría Amador!? No hay ninguna razón para hacerlo, y menos para culpar a doña Fina.

ENRIQUE: Aún no podemos estar seguros de eso, pero... Creo que Nines tiene algo de razón.

ENRIQUE: Visto lo visto, que Amador nos mintiera es lo único que se me ocurre para solucionar todo este lío–

MAITE: ¡¡No, me niego a creerlo...!!

ENRIQUE: ¿M-Maite...?

MAITE: Lo siento mucho, Enrique, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos...

MAITE: ¡No puede ser que estés considerando siquiera la propuesta de Nines...! Vas a ver que es un error.

(Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Maite, de verdad que sí... Pero no podemos cambiar los hechos. Debo hacerte entender eso antes de seguir...)

•CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA•

MAITE: ¡No!¡Estás muy equivocado, Enrique! Incluso si Amador fue el único que vio a doña Fina... ¡No podemos simplemente dudar así de él!

ENRIQUE: No me refiero a eso, Maite... No me gusta tener que dudar de Amador, pero no tenemos otra opción. ¡Sólo eso puede ayudarnos a continuar!

MAITE: ¡No, sigo creyendo que es un error! Esas fueron prácticamente las últimas palabras de Amador... ¡No me parece bien no creer en ellas! No digo que doña Fina sea la culpable, eso ahora mismo no importa... ¡Pero si Amador dijo que ella vio su vídeo, entonces *tenemos que confiar en que así fue...!*  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡Cortaré tu argumento por la mitad!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: Maite, por favor, intenta comprender la situación. ¡Si lo que dijo Amador fuese cierto, no tendríamos nada con lo que explicar todo esto!

MAITE: ¡Pero Enrique...! Trata de entenderme tú a mí.

MAITE: ¡Sé que Amador era muy mentiroso, pero nunca diría una mentira tan descarada en una situación como esta...!

ENRIQUE: Entonces respóndeme tú misma. Si lo que nos contó Amador es verdad, ¿cómo pretendes solucionar este crimen?

MAITE: E-Eso...

MAITE: ...

BRUNO: V-Vamos, que no puede...

ENRIQUE: Maite, lo siento, pero no podemos confiar en las palabras de Amador si pueden causarnos algún problema.

ENRIQUE: Espero que lo entiendas.

MAITE: ...

MAITE: Bien... No me importa.

MAITE: Discúlpame, Enrique. Entiendo que tenemos que encontrar al culpable... De verdad, perdóname por perder los papeles así.

ENRIQUE: No hay nada que perdonar, es entendible.

FERMÍN: Entonces qué, ¿Amancio nos engañó y pista?

NINES: Pues es lo que parece, sip.

ALBA: Míralo, qué simpático, oye...

BERTA: Pero entonces... ¿Significa eso que doña Fina no vio realmente su vídeo?

FINA: Es lo que he estado intentando deciros, pero parece que tenéis cemento sólido en la cocorota, mamarrachos.

JAVIER: Y entonces supongo que lo de que doña Fina sea la culpable... Como que no, ¿verdad?

YOLANDA: Pues nada, otra vez al principio... A ver si dejamos ya las interrupciones estúpidas, por favor y gracias...

(Parece que las cosas se han tranquilizado... Más o menos. Lo bueno es que ahora podemos centrarnos mejor en el caso en sí... Hemos perdido bastante tiempo con este sinsentido.)

BRUNO: Pues nada, ¿ahora qué hacemos...? N-No se me ocurre nada...

VICENTE: Si hubieras hecho algo durante el rato que llevamos aquí...

FERMÍN: Anda que eres tú el indicado para decir eso, cacho vago...

RAQUEL: Si no tenemos más sospechosos, supongo que deberíamos hablar sobre alguna otra cosa... ¿Qué os parece la escena del crimen–

ANTONIO: ¡¡No, espera un momento, rubia...!! Antonio Recio aún tiene una oportunidad de brillar sin ser eclipsado...

ENRIQUE: ¿¿Antonio...?? Vamos, por favor, no líes más las cosas... Ya sabemos que doña Fina no vio su vídeo, así que no tienes ningún motivo para seguir–

ANTONIO: ¡Que no, que no es por ella! Yo sigo pensando que fue la vieja, pero como no me váis a hacer caso, voy a proponer otra cosa...

ANTONIO: ¡¡Y quien dice otra cosa, dice otro culpable...!!

BERTA: ¿¡Eh...!? A-Antonio, venga, déjalo ya... Seguro que–

ANTONIO: Calla, narices. ¡Ya veréis cómo no me ponéis pegas con esta teoría!

YOLANDA: Eh... Permíteme dudarlo.

(Madre mía, ¿pero por qué sigue siendo tan insistente? Supongo que no me queda otra, tendré que volver a callarle la boca para que deje avanzar el juicio.)

•DEBATE CONTINUO•

ANTONIO: Vuestro mayorista preferido ha dado con la respuesta...  
ANTONIO: ¡Ya sé quién mató al Cuqui!  
MAITE: ¿¡Quién fue...!?  
ANTONIO: Puesto que el tío estiró la pata *cuando Enrique y yo* estábamos en el portal...  
FERMÍN: ¿¿Y qué hay con eso??  
ANTONIO: Y *no había nadie más cerca de allí...*  
BERTA: Antonio, ¿adónde quieres llegar?  
ANTONIO: ¡¡Entonces la responsable de este vil acto no es otra que la Cuqui...!! Después de todo, ella apareció convenientemente cuando oímos el ruido.  
MAITE: ¿¡Y-YO...!?  
ANTONIO: Precisamente, lista. ¡Fue demasiada coincidencia que justo sonara el ruido y tú llegases! En otras palabras... ¡Tú eres quien lo causó, probablemente para distraernos...!  
ANTONIO: ¡Ergo, *eres la culpable*!  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡No, te equivocas!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: Espera un momento, Antonio... Te estás acelerando.

ENRIQUE: Maite no puede ser la culpable.

ANTONIO: ¡Porque tú lo digas...!

ENRIQUE: Recuerda que se reunió con nosotros justo después de salir de su casa. No estaba en el patio, como se esperaría del culpable.

BERTA: Por Dios, Antonio, aprende a rendirte y no quedes más en ridículo, por favor...

MAITE: C-Cómo te atreves... A decir que yo maté a Amador... Nunca estuve demasiado a gusto con él, pero...

MAITE: De ahí a desearle la muerte...

ENRIQUE: Sin embargo, aunque Maite no sea la asesina, hay algo en lo que ha dicho Antonio que me resulta curioso...

ENRIQUE: Has atribuido el ruido que oímos a Maite creyendo que ella era la culpable, pero... ¿Podemos estar seguros de que fue el culpable quien lo ocasionó?

RAQUEL: Cierto... Igual es mejor hablar del ruido ese para descubrir más fácilmente al culpable, ¿no? Puede darnos alguna pista extra.

NINES: Especialmente si en efecto fue el culpable quien lo causó...

NINES: ¡Muy bien, prima! Las pillas rápido para ser rubia, enhorabuena.

RAQUEL: Joder, Nines...

(Ese sonido ha estado retumbando en mi cabeza desde el principio del juicio...)

(Si existe la más remota posibilidad de que esté relacionado con el culpable, entonces tenemos que descubrir de qué se trataba.)

•DEBATE CONTINUO•

RAQUEL: Ese ruido...  
RAQUEL: Ocurrió a las *11:40*, ¿verdad...?  
ALBA: Mientras Enrique y mi padre estaban en el portal con Maite...  
BERTA: Pero si no había nadie más allí...  
BERTA: ¿Entonces significa eso que nadie *causó el ruido?*  
FERMÍN: Nah, yo tengo otra teoría mejor.  
FERMÍN: ¡Creo que el sonido ese se produjo cuando Amancio *cayó al pozo!*  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡No, te equivocas!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: No, Fermín, eso es imposible.

FERMÍN: ¿Por?

ENRIQUE: Aunque no sepamos cómo murió Amador, sabemos que lo hizo a las 11:30. Por lo tanto, no pudo caerse al pozo a las 11:40.

FERMÍN: Pero hombre, si no sabemos la causa de la muerte, entonces pudo morir al darse en la cabeza contra el fondo del pozo. Es que hay que dártelo todo masticao', eh...

(Lo que dice Fermín podría ser posible, pero hay evidencia en su contra...)

ENRIQUE: Las marcas que tenía Amador en el cuello nos dicen otra cosa.

FERMÍN: A ver, ¿y qué cosa, concejal sabelotodo?

ENRIQUE: Fácil. Esas marcas sólo pudieron ser hechas en un momento determinado...

(No es tan difícil, dadas las circunstancias...)  
1) Después de caer al pozo.  
2) Antes de caer al pozo.  
3) En ningún momento.

ENRIQUE: ¡Eso es...!¡Tuvieron que hacerle las marcas justo antes de que cayese! Por eso no pudo morir por la caída.

BRUNO: A-A ver, me he perdido... ¿¡Qué tendrá que ver la velocidad con el tocino...!?

ENRIQUE: Pensad un poco.

ENRIQUE: Esas marcas tienen que ser la verdadera causa de la muerte de Amador.

YOLANDA: No jodas.

FINA: Mira que sois inútiles, madre... Es obvio.

(Todos parecen algo confusos ahora mismo, lo mejor será contarles mi teoría...)

•DEBATE CONTINUO•

FERMÍN: No pillo adónde quieres llegar, Enrique.  
YOLANDA: Si esas marcas son la causa de la muerte...  
YOLANDA: ¿¿Cómo murió??  
JAVIER: ¿Igual se *quemó con algo?*  
LOLA: ¿O *se golpeó?*  
FINA: Callad, mamarrachos...  
FINA: Está claro que son *marcas de estrangulamiento...*  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡Estoy de acuerdo!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: Doña Fina tiene un punto.

ENRIQUE: Esas marcas son señal de que Amador fue estrangulado.

FINA: Claro que tengo razón, estaríais muertos sin mí...

ANTONIO: Vieja maldita, guarda silencio.

ENRIQUE: Como es obvio, una vez que Amador cayese al pozo, el asesino no hubiera podido estrangularlo, así que tuvo que ser antes.

FERMÍN: Bueno, vale, sí. Visto así parece que tiene sentido...

JAVIER: A ver si dejamos ya las interrupciones estúpidas.

FERMÍN: Míralo, qué pelusilla me tiene...

ENRIQUE: Bueno, ahora que la causa de la muerte está aclarada, sigamos–

LOLA: ¡¡Y dale, que no!!

ENRIQUE: ¿Eh?¿L-Lola...?

LOLA: Enrique, por favor, lo que mi padre decía no está mal.

LOLA: ¡Entiéndelo, porfa...!

(¿A qué se refiere Lola...? Incluso Fermín ha entendido que su teoría era errónea...)

•CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA•

LOLA: ¡Enrique, te equivocas!¡La teoría de mi padre no está mal, pero la tuya tiene un punto débil!¡Amador no pudo ser estrangulado...! Y si lo fue, ¡quiero pruebas sólidas!

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Ya hemos visto cómo el estrangulamiento es la única manera posible en la que pudo haber muerto.

LOLA: ¡Que no me refiero a eso!¡Quiero pruebas de cómo fue estrangulado! Seguro que no tienes ni idea, ¿¡verdad!? ¡Eso es porque no hay *ninguna cuerda* cerca del pozo para estrangularlo!  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡Cortaré tu argumento por la mitad!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: Tienes razón... Salvo que en ningún momento he dicho que el arma homicida sea una cuerda.

LOLA: ¿¡C-Cómo...!?

ENRIQUE: De hecho, lo que sí había en la escena del crimen era un trozo de tela que perfectamente hubiera podido servir para estrangular a alguien...

LOLA: A-Ah... Ya veo...

LOLA: Lo siento, Enrique... Me he precipitado.

ENRIQUE: T-Tranquila, mujer... Si aquí estamos para resolver las dudas que vayan surgiendo...

ALBA: Bueno, vale, ya sabemos cómo murió Amador y cuándo lo hizo, ¿pero ahora qué?

JAVIER: Estábamos hablando del ruido y de que igual el culpable lo había causado.

VICENTE: Pues seguimos con eso, ¿no? A ver si por fin–

MAITE: ¡U-Un momento...!

RAQUEL: ¿Qué pasa, tía?

MAITE: Yo...

MAITE: C-Creo que...

MAITE: ...

MAITE: Creo que ya sé quién es el culpable.

(¿Cómo...?)

BRUNO: ¿¡L-Lo dices en serio...!? Ay, gracias al cielo, este sitio estaba a-a punto de causarme una crisis nerviosa...

YOLANDA: Bueno, a ver, ¿y quién es?

MAITE: Según yo lo veo... Hay varias cosas que apuntan al asesino. Igual me equivoco, pero... Creo que sólo puede haber sido una persona...

MAITE: E-Es...

ANTONIO: ¡Pero no te quedes callada, habla ya, coño...!

MAITE: N-No lo sé, pero... Sospecho mucho de... T-Teodoro...

TEODORO: ...

TEODORO: ¿...Eh...?

TEODORO: ¿¡¿¡QUÉ DE QUÉ...!?!?

ENRIQUE: ¡Maite, espera...!¿Tienes alguna prueba para respaldar esa acusación?

MAITE: Por supuesto, Enrique... Como dije, hay varias cosas que apuntan a Teodoro.

TEODORO: ¡¡P-PERO QUE YO NO HE SIDO...!!

(Maite no acusaría así a alguien sin pruebas, pero... De verdad me cuesta creer... ¿Teodoro habrá podido matar así a su propio hermano...?)

•DEBATE CONTINUO•

MAITE: Tengo pruebas de que Teodoro es el culpable...  
TEODORO: ¡D-De verdad que *no fui yo...!*  
YOLANDA: Entonces dinos, ¿qué pruebas son esas?  
MAITE: Para empezar...  
MAITE: Cuando fui a buscaros tras descubrir el cadáver...  
MAITE: Él, junto con doña Fina, *fue el único al que no vi...*  
FERMÍN: Yoli y Bruno no llegaron con nosotros tampoco.  
BRUNO: ¡P-Pero estábamos juntos...! Nosotros *sí tenemos coartada...*  
ALBA: Y llegó antes que doña Fina, pero es cierto que *llegó más tarde* que el resto.  
TEODORO: ¡Pero eso no prueba nada!¡Amador *ya estaba muerto* entonces, ¿no?! Eso significa que no pude ser yo... Además, *no he salido de mi casa en todo el día...* ¡Sólo salí una vez oí el Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver...!  
ENRIQUE: ¡¡No, te equivocas!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: Tal vez algunos de nosotros no te hayamos visto en todo el día, pero...

ENRIQUE: ¡Javier y Lola sí...!

TEODORO: ¡¡...!!

JAVIER: Cierto, sobre las 11:35.

LOLA: Ay, sí, hasta le preguntamos qué estaba haciendo, pero apenas nos respondió...

JAVIER: Es verdad, y justo después entró corriendo al ascensor, como si tuviera prisa... Sólo dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

RAQUEL: ¿'Algo importante'?

MAITE: Tal vez... Se refería a... ¡A-A que iba a matar a Amador...!

ANTONIO: ¡Joder con el cateto este!

BRUNO: ¿¿Estamos seguros de que fue él??¿¿De verdad de la buena...??

VICENTE: Ay, cállate, me pones de los nervios...

TEODORO: ¡E-En serio que no fui yo...!¡Sí que tenía que hacer algo...!

FINA: Pues ya nos estás explicando el qué, porque si no difícil veo el creerte, pedazo de tonto...

(No tengo claro si Teodoro es o no el culpable, pero es verdad eso de que tenía que hacer algo de vital importancia... Y tengo evidencia de ello.)

ENRIQUE: Esperad un momento... Teodoro dice la verdad esta vez.

ENRIQUE: Eso tan importante que tenía que hacer tan rápido... ¡Era deshacerse de la nota que le habían enviado!

TEODORO: ¡...!

ALBA: ¿Qué nota?

ENRIQUE: Durante la investigación, encontré esta nota escondida bajo la alfombrilla del ascensor. Quiero creer que Teodoro la puso ahí una vez entró.

BERTA: ¡Ah, esa es la nota que encontraste cuando hablábamos...! Está dirigida a Teodoro, pero no tiene firma.

MAITE: ¿Y no hay ninguna manera de comprobar quién se la envió?

(Hay una forma, pero no sé si nos dirá directamente lo que queremos saber... Antes habrá que ver si está relacionada con la nota del ascensor.)

ENRIQUE: Decidme... ¿Alguien más vio el papel que había en el patio, junto al pozo?

RAQUEL: Hm...

RAQUEL: ¡Ay, sí, creo que sé a qué te refieres...!

RAQUEL: Era como otra nota, ¿no?

ALBA: ¿¿Más notas??

ANTONIO: ¿Y eso a qué viene, a ver?

ENRIQUE: Por favor, echadle un vistazo a las dos notas y comparadlas.

VICENTE: ¿Que las comparemos?

NINES: Pero si son prácticamente iguales. O sea, no en contenido, sino en caligrafía y tal...

ENRIQUE: Exacto, ahí quería llegar.

ENRIQUE: Y eso es porque ambas fueron escritas por la misma persona... Y seguro que podéis intuir de quién se trata.

BRUNO: ¿E-El... Culpable...?

ENRIQUE: En efecto... Es lo más probable, que el asesino sea el autor de ambas notas.

BERTA: ¿Entonces fue el culpable quien le mandó la nota a Teodoro...? Eso significa que el asesino es él–

ALBA: No, un momento, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra... Mirad la nota del patio con atención.

ALBA: Pone 'No puedo más... Adiós'.

ALBA: ¿A nadie le suena como a una nota de suicidio?

ENRIQUE: ¿Eh...?

ALBA: A lo que voy es a que... Igual... Amador escribió las dos notas... Le envió una a su hermano...

ALBA: Y luego se suicidó.

(Un momento, ¿qué está pasando...?¿Que se suicidó? No entiendo nada...)

MAITE: ¿¿Amador??¿¿Suicidarse??

YOLANDA: A-A ver, no es algo descabellado... Como si no hubiera hecho el amago varias veces...

TEODORO: ¿¡Dices que él lo planeó todo...!?

ANTONIO: ¡Pero si era un imbécil!

NINES: Pero tendría sentido... Después de todo, en la carta de Teodoro pone que el que la escribió necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza... ¿Quién mejor que su propio hermano?

BRUNO: B-Bueno, sí, ¿pero qué pretendía Amador al atraer a Teodoro y luego suicidarse...?

ENRIQUE: Eso es lo que no podemos explicar. Amador no puede haberse suicidado porque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Además, no hubiera escrito a su hermano si así fuera...

(Pero hay algo más que demuestra esto...)

ENRIQUE: Raquel, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste durante la investigación? La discusión que oíste.

RAQUEL: S-Sí... Fue hacia las 11:25...

RAQUEL: Mientras estaba en la terraza, oí como una discusión muy fuerte en el portal.

RAQUEL: No alcancé a ver de quién se trataba, pero puedo decir con seguridad que había dos personas y que una de ellas era...

RAQUEL: A-Amador...

MAITE: ¿¡O-Oíste a Amador...!?

ENRIQUE: Eso ocurrió 5 minutos antes de la muerte de Amador, así que, si no estaba solo en ese momento... Eso quiere decir que no podía estar con nadie más que el culpable. En resumidas cuentas... No se suicidó.

ALBA: Vale, vale, ya entiendo...

RAQUEL: P-Por cierto, por que pude escuchar de la conversación...

RAQUEL: Parece que estaban hablando de algo relacionado con un vídeo o algo... Porque es la única palabra clara que pude oír.

ENRIQUE: Cierto, también me dijiste eso... Esa palabra nos lleva al siguiente punto. El motivo tras la discusión... Y tras el asesinato en sí.

YOLANDA: Los vídeos motivacionales...

ENRIQUE: Exacto.

BRUNO: ¿Entonces Amador estaba–

ANTONIO: ¡¡Hey, hey, un momento...!!

ANTONIO: ¡¡Ya no podéis decir que estoy equivocado, entonces!!

BERTA: ¿Antonio...?

ENRIQUE: ¿Qué quieres decir?

ANTONIO: Antes habéis dicho que el Cuqui quería hablar con alguien de confianza y también dijimos al principio que la vieja y él eran cercanos...

ANTONIO: ¡Coño, pues 2+2...!

LOLA: Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo...

JAVIER: Bueno, pero... Tiene algo de razón.

JAVIER: Amador y doña Fina eran amigos. Ella también encajar en la descripción.

MAITE: A-Además... Los otros que podríamos encajar somos Teodoro, Javi y yo... Y los tres tenemos coartada.

BERTA: E-Eso quiere decir que...

YOLANDA: Fina, ¿al final sí eres la culpable?

FINA: ...

VICENTE: Pero no te calles...

(¿Doña Fina es la culpable...? No puede ser que hayamos vuelto a lo mismo otra vez...)

(Aún así... Esta vez tengo una sensación muy rara, como si... Algo no fuera bien.)

(No puedo evitar pensar... Que estamos yendo de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, siendo dirigidos por el culpable...)

NINES: ¿La vieja es la asesina?

RAQUEL: N-No lo sé, pero desde luego es sospechosa...

BRUNO: Mira, lo que sea, vamos a votar ya.

FERMÍN: ¡Pero que eso es muy peligroso, merluzo...!

LOLA: Sí, además, no está claro si es la culpable.

MAITE: ¡Pero no hay nadie más sin coartada que encaje!

ALBA: Bueno, pero es que no podemos arriesgarnos a votar mal, ¿sabes?

ENRIQUE: Por favor, respirad hondo y vamos a intentar calmarnos–

MONOVOZ: ¡Esperen un momento! Parece que están divididos a la mitad en cuanto a sus opiniones.

ENRIQUE: ¿Cómo...?

MONOVOZ: Dada la situación, Mirador de Montepinar se enorgullece de presentarles... ¡La corte móvil...!

ANTONIO: ¿¿'Corte móvil'??

TEODORO: ¿¿Qué narices vas a hacer??

(No puedo permitir que el juicio se estanque de esta manera... Debo guiar a todo el mundo para que estemos en la misma página.)

(¡Es ahora o nunca...!)

•SCRUM DEBATE•  
"¿Debemos votar ya por Fina?"

¡SÍ! - Antonio, Nines, Maite, Vicente, Bruno, Berta, Teodoro  
¡NO! - Enrique, Lola, Javier, Alba, Yolanda, Raquel, Fermín, Fina

ANTONIO: ¡La vieja es la culpable, sin duda!  
ALBA: Estás pesadito, ¿eh? Si ya hemos dicho al principio que no fue ella.

NINES: Doña Fina fue la única que vio su vídeo, así que sólo ella tiene un motivo.  
YOLANDA: ¿No habíamos quedado en que todo eso era una trola de Amador?

MAITE: ¡P-Pero ella es la única sin coartada que encaja con las condiciones para haberse reunido con Amador...!  
LOLA: Pero reunirse con él y matarlo son cosas muy distintas.

BRUNO: ¿Y-Y las notas...?¡También era cercana a Teodoro, así que pudo mandarle la nota a él!  
JAVIER: Aún ni siquiera sabemos si fue realmente el culpable quien escribió las notas, sólo es una hipótesis.

TEODORO: ¡Si mi hermano estaba hablando con alguien sobre los vídeos, entonces sólo puede ser ella! Aunque fuera mentira que vio el suyo, sigue existiendo la posibilidad.  
RAQUEL: No, ¿por qué iban a hablar Amador y doña Fina de los vídeos? No tiene sentido.

ANTONIO: ¿¡Pero no veis que la vieja es claramente culpable!? No sé por qué insistís tanto en demostrar lo contrario cuando es imposible.  
ENRIQUE: ¡No lo es, Antonio! Si estamos insistiendo tanto es porque sabemos que vuestra historia no encaja con el crimen. ¡Punto final!

ENRIQUE, RAQUEL, LOLA, JAVIER, FERMÍN, FINA, YOLANDA & ALBA: ¡¡Esa es nuestra respuesta!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: ¡Vamos, por favor, tenéis que escucharnos! No podemos acusarla sin estar seguros de si doña Fina es realmente la culpable. ¡Hay que discutir más antes de votar!

ALBA: ¿¡Es que queréis votar mal y morir...!?

BERTA: N-No es eso, hija, pero–

JAVIER: Pero nada. No vamos a votar a la ligera, se acabó.

LOLA: ¡Sí...! Todos tenemos que estar de acuerdo antes de votar, nuestras vidas están en juego.

MAITE: Sí, eso es verdad... Pero es que, si no es doña Fina, ¿quién es el culpable?

ENRIQUE: No lo sé, pero tenemos que seguir hablando para descubrirlo, no hay otra manera.

BRUNO: P-Pues nada, vuelta a empezar...

NINES: No necesariamente... Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo con toda esta discusión que hemos tenido.

ENRIQUE: ¿Hm?

NINES: No sé cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes, pero...

NINES: Visto todo lo que hizo Amador con lo de la mentira y tal... No sé si él escribió las notas o no, pero lo que sí pienso es que...

NINES: Igual era Amador el que quería cargarse a alguien y echarle el muerto a la vieja.

(¿Espera, qué...?)

MAITE: ¿¡Que Amador iba a matar a alguien...!?

NINES: Existe la posibilidad de que Amador llamara a alguien para discutir sobre los vídeos y luego matar a esa persona, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

JAVIER: ¿Y entonces llamó a Teodoro para matarlo? Porque quien recibió la nota fue él.

NINES: No, no hablo de esa nota... Creo que tuvo que haber otra, pero no la hemos encontrado porque la tiene la persona que quedó con Amador... El culpable.

FERMÍN: ¿Pero entonces la nota de Teodoro dónde queda...?

ENRIQUE: E-Es probable... ¡Es posible que fuera el culpable quien le mandara la nota a Teodoro, pero después de la muerte de Amador...!

ALBA: Hm... ¿Y por qué alguien haría eso?

RAQUEL: Pues para echarle la culpa a Teodoro. Al igual que Amador nos mintió para culpar a doña Fina de su crimen... O, bueno, el crimen que tenía la intención de cometer...

FINA: ...

ANTONIO: Mira, no me andes con tonterías. Aquí hay dos culpables posibles. El tonto o la vieja, y no hay más vuelta de hoja, coño.

BRUNO: ¿¿Pero c-cuál de ellos es...??

NINES: Pues si la vieja no ha sido, sólo queda una opción...

ANTONIO: ¡El vendetuercas!

TEODORO: ¡¡E-Esperad, que ya os he dicho que sólo era una trampa...!!

(No, eso no puede ser... Al igual que dudo que Amador fuese a matar a la persona con la que quedó.)

(Amador no pudo citar a nadie y luego escribir la nota del patio...)

(Si ambas tienen la misma caligrafía, ambas deben pertenecer al culpable.)

(Después de todo, no hay ningún motivo para que Amador escribiera una nota de suicidio.)

(Debo revelar toda la verdad... Y encontrar al culpable...)

(Tengo que esforzarme. Siento que el juicio está a punto de terminar... Sólo un último esfuerzo.)

/JUICIO - PAUSA/


	5. Class Trial 1 Part 2

/JUICIO - CONTINUACIÓN/

ENRIQUE: Sé que la idea de votar por Teodoro y olvidarse de todo es tentadora, pero pensad con lógica por una vez y decidme... Si las notas fueron escritas por la misma persona, ¿creéis que Amador también escribió la nota de suicidio?

JAVIER: Yo más bien pensaba que eso era una distracción del culpable para que creyésemos que se había suicidado.

ENRIQUE: Es que eso es lo que es, Amador no la escribió. Y tampoco la nota que recibió Teodoro.

RAQUEL: Lo que yo decía. Claramente, el culpable citó a Teodoro para echarle la culpa.

ANTONIO: Pero que eso no tiene sentido. El cateto ese puede haberlo hecho perfectamente, no veo por qué decís que no fue él.

ENRIQUE: ¡Antonio, ¿de verdad te cuesta tanto ver que Teodoro está siendo inculpado...?! Es obvio que el culpable quiso usarlo como cabeza de turco.

MAITE: Pero no lo entiendo. Si no fue Teodoro, ¿entonces quién, Enrique?

ENRIQUE: Aún no estoy seguro, pero... Todavía no hemos acabado de hablar de todo. Recordad que no pudimos seguir hablando de la discusión entre Amador y el culpable porque Antonio acusó a doña Fina...

YOLANDA: Es verdad, lo de los vídeos motivacionales, ¿no?¿Pero por qué es tan importante eso ahora?

ENRIQUE: Si damos por válido lo que dijo Nines de que Amador citó a alguien con una nota y ese alguien es el culpable... Entonces tenemos que descubrir por qué lo hizo.

NINES: ¿Por qué? Ya dije que estaba intentando matar a la persona con la que se reunió.

ENRIQUE: Sí, pero no creo que eso sea del todo verdad... Más bien pienso que Amador simplemente quería hablar de los vídeos con alguien de confianza, tal y como ponía en la nota que recibió Teodoro.

LOLA: ¿Y eso por qué...?

(El único motivo que se me ocurre... Tanto para este asunto como para la mentira de Amador sobre doña Fina... Es...)

ENRIQUE: Lo más probable... Es que... Amador haya visto su vídeo. No se me ocurre otra explicación.

MAITE: ¿¡Cómo...!? Que Amador... Vio su...

YOLANDA: E-Eso... Tiene sentido.

YOLANDA: Pensadlo. Si él fue quien vio su propio vídeo en vez de Fina, entonces tiene sentido que quisiera hacernos creer que ella era culpable de algo que en verdad no había hecho.

BRUNO: ¡P-Pero le bastaba con no decir nada...!

BERTA: Pero probablemente sabía que acabaríamos descubriendo la verdad. Si acusaba a otra persona, entonces las culpas irían hacia ella...

ENRIQUE: ¿Entendéis ahora lo que quiero decir? Ahora que sabemos que Amador fue la persona que vio su vídeo... Podremos descubrir más fácilmente al culpable.

TEODORO: N-No entiendo... ¿Por qué?

ENRIQUE: Es muy probable que Amador llamase a alguien que tuviera algún tipo de relación con el vídeo. De lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tendría quedar con una persona que no tiene nada que ver?

ALBA: Mira, pues es verdad...

VICENTE: ¿Pero quién, a ver?

ENRIQUE: No lo sé, porque... Para eso...

JAVIER: Para eso necesitamos ver el vídeo de Amador. Pero es imposible, ¿verdad?

ENRIQUE: E-Exacto...

(Si tan solo pudiéramos verlo... Maldita sea... No se me ocurre nada más...)

FINA: ...

FINA: ¿Y el trasto este no puede reproducir el vídeo o algo?

ENRIQUE: ¿Eh...?

MONOVOZ: Afirmativo, señora Palomares. Puedo reproducir el vídeo del señor Rivas si eso les ayuda a continuar con el Juicio.

FINA: ¿¿Pues a qué esperas, mamarracho robótico...??

MONOVOZ: Esperen un momento.

(Monovoz se desconectó unos instantes y, tras algunos segundos...)

MONOVOZ: Ahora procederé a iniciar el vídeo motivacional del señor Rivas. Por favor, queridos vecinos, observen los monitores de la corte...

(Justo entonces, los monitores se encendieron y el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse.)

–––  
????: Amador Rivas, el Fracasado Definitivo... Un hombre que lo ha perdido prácticamente todo. Todo... Salvo a sus hijos.

????: ¿Pero qué pasaría si también los perdiese a ellos...?

...

?: P-Papá...

??: ¡¡Papá...!! ¿¡Papá, me oyes...!?

???: ¡Aquí hay una personas muy raras...!¡Dicen que van a–

...

????: Y eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué será lo que les ha pasado a estos adorables niños? Sólo podrá descubrirlo tras huir del edificio, señor Rivas.  
–––

ENRIQUE: ...

MONOVOZ: Reproducción finalizada, apagando monitores.

MONOVOZ: Por favor, continúen con su debate.

JAVIER: Qué... Narices...

MAITE: A-Aaah... Aaaah...

MAITE: M-Mis... Mis hijos...

YOLANDA: A-Ay, madre... Hasta los críos...

BERTA: ¡Ni siquiera los niños están a salvo en esta situación...!

LOLA: ¡Javi...!¿¿Crees que... Úrsula...??

FERMÍN: ¡Ay, no, mi nieta no, por Dios...!

JAVIER: N-No lo sé, Lola, no lo sé... Luego podemos comprobarlo, no te–

MONOVOZ: Desafortunadamente, debo decirles que los vídeos motivacionales han sido requisados. Como primer incentivo, han servido adecuadamente, por lo que ya no son necesarios.

NINES: Igual hasta es mejor así... Mirad lo que acabaron haciéndole esos vídeos al idiota de Amador.

(Esto es terrible... Todo este juego de los horrores... Ya no sólo están atentando contra nuestras vidas, sino también las de la gente que no está aquí... Es imperdonable. Pero... Aún así...)

ENRIQUE: Ahora que sabemos lo que hay en el vídeo... También podremos saber quién está más relacionado con él.

ALBA: ¿¿Pero eso realmente quiere decir que esa persona es el culpable??

ENRIQUE: Sí... Con 'relacionado' me refiero a algo específico que se nos dijo con la entrega de los vídeos...

ENRIQUE: Según Monovoz, un mismo vídeo podía serle entregado a más de una persona. En resumen, el vídeo de Amador pudo ser el motivo de alguien más... Y esa persona es la culpable.

BERTA: ¿Y si no tiene que ver?¿Y si no es el caso...?

ENRIQUE: Tiene que serlo... Porque hay una persona aquí que cumple esa condición... Y todas las demás.

(Debí haberme dado cuenta desde el principio...)

(La única persona capaz de hacer algo así... La única que tenía un motivo lo suficientemente sólido...)

(La única que puede haber matado a Amador...)

ENRIQUE: Sólo puede haber sido...

ENRIQUE: Maite. Tú eres la culpable, ¿me equivoco?

MAITE: ...

MAITE: ¿C-Cómo...?

ANTONIO: ¿¡La Cuqui...!? ¿¿Pero no me decías al principio que no podía ser o no sé qué...??

ENRIQUE: Eso fue al comienzo del juicio... Antes de saber todo lo que sabemos ahora.

RAQUEL: M-Maite, tía... ¿Es verdad...?

MAITE: ...

BRUNO: ¿¿P-P-Podemos tomarnos ese silencio como una confesión...??

MAITE: E-Esto...

MAITE: Esto es...

MAITE: ¡¡Esto es completamente surrealista!! Enrique, ¿¡pero tú sabes lo que estás diciendo...!? ¿¿Sabes de lo que me estás acusando?? ¿¡¿¡CÓMO VOY A HABER MATADO YO A AMADOR...!?!?

YOLANDA: Gritar no te va a ayudar mucho, no sé si crees que sí.

MAITE: ¡Yoli, no te metas, anda, que esto no va contigo! Estamos hablando de Amador... Y por muy mal que estuviéramos, nunca tendría ningún motivo para–

ENRIQUE: El vídeo, ya lo he explicado.

MAITE: ¿E-Eh...?

ENRIQUE: Amador y tú habéis tenido que recibir el mismo vídeo motivacional. Es pura lógica.

ENRIQUE: Si el vídeo de Amador mostraba a vuestros hijos, entonces era un motivo para ti también. ¡Es por eso que tú debiste recibir el mismo!

MAITE: ¡Aunque así fuera, ni siquiera yo lo sé...!¡Nunca he visto mi vídeo, Enrique!

FINA: No es necesario... Si él quedó contigo para hablar de su vídeo, lo único que necesitaba era decirte lo de los críos...

ENRIQUE: Exactamente. No es necesario que lo vieras por ti misma.

MAITE: P-Pero... Pero–

NINES: ¿Pero qué? Creo que no tienes mucho que rebatir. Estás bastante jodida ahora mismo, las cosas como son.

RAQUEL: ¡Nines...!¡Al menos dale el beneficio de la duda, que es tu amiga!

NINES: Ya ves hasta dónde llega la amistad aquí dentro, prima. Si ha matado a su propio marido, dudo mucho que le importara lo que nos pasase a nosotras.

RAQUEL: E-Eso...

ENRIQUE: Maite, si tienes alguna objeción estaré encantado de oírla...

MAITE: ¡Claro que tengo objeciones, Enrique...!¡Unas cuantas, además! No voy a permitir que sigáis echándome la culpa de semejante atrocidad.

ANTONIO: ¡Pero es que eres la culpable! Ay, pobre, qué cabeza tiene...

(Tengo que escuchar las dudas de Maite y disiparlas por completo para lograr que confiese. Estoy seguro al 100% de su culpabilidad, pero debo darle la oportunidad de defenderse, por lo menos...)

•DISCUSIÓN HIPOTÉTICA•  
VS. Maite Figueroa

MAITE: Mi primera queja... Si soy la asesina, ¿de dónde saqué el arma? Decís que ese trozo de tela mató a Amador, ¿pero de dónde es, para empezar? Hasta que no me respondas eso, Enrique, tus argumentos no tendrán ningún sentido.

ENRIQUE: Es cierto que aún no sabemos de dónde procede el arma homicida, pero... ¡Un trozo de tela puede venir de muchos lugares!

MAITE: ¡Entonces deja de dar vueltas y ve directo al grano! Si no sabes de dónde viene, tal vez debas dudar de tu amiga, la modistilla. ¿Ella tendrá mucha tela en su casa, no te parece?

(Si tenemos en cuenta que Maite podría ser la asesina, entonces podemos pensar en un lugar posiblemente accesible para ella... Lo que nos llevaría a creer que...)  
1) La tela puede haber estado con ella todo el tiempo.  
2) La tela fue obtenida en algún sitio antes del asesinato.

ENRIQUE: Maite, no hubiera habido ningún problema si el trozo de tela hubiese estado en tu posesión desde el principio, ¿no?

MAITE: ¡Si insistes en que yo tenía la tela desde el principio, entonces dime... ¡¿Dónde la guardaba!? Un trozo de tela puede ser fácil de disimular, pero mi ropa no es del mismo color, ¡así que no hay ningún lugar donde pudiera haberlo escondido!

(Sigue negándolo todo, pero... Se ha ido de la lengua al final.)  
1) La tela estaba escondida en su casa.  
2) La tela estaba escondida en su cuerpo.

ENRIQUE: No es necesario que la llevases en la ropa como tal... Pero ahora caigo en que ese trozo de tela se parece mucho a la cinta que usas para adornar tu vestido. Además, tú has sido la primera en abordar el tema de la ropa cuando hubiera sido más fácil asumir que la guardabas en tu casa.

MAITE: ¡Dices que es parecida a mi cinta, pero la llevo ahora mismo!¿Qué explicación puedes darme, eh?

(Ya casi... Sólo tengo que pensar un poco más. Si lleva la cinta en este momento...)  
1) La tela es otro tipo de prenda.  
2) La tela fue intercambiada.

ENRIQUE: Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que reemplazaste la cinta cuando terminaste el trabajo para evitar sospechas. ¡Si te hubieras presentado sin ella, es probable que más de uno se hubiese percatado!

MAITE: Kh...

MAITE: ¡¡¡¡K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!!!

•BREAK!•

ENRIQUE: ¿Tienes ya las respuestas que buscabas?

MAITE: Y-Yo... Espera un momento... Puede que eso tenga sentido, no lo negaré... ¡Pero aún me quedan más pegas!¡No pienso aceptar tus acusaciones así, por las buenas!

RAQUEL: Maite...

FINA: Venga, dinos qué no entiendes. Te lo explicaremos rápido para que todo esto se acabe y te mueras de una vez.

ALBA: D-Doña Fina... No creo que deba ser tan borde con ella–

FINA: Tú cállate, esperpento.

ALBA: ¡Pero bueno...!

ENRIQUE: Si tienes más dudas, soy todo oídos.

MAITE: B-Bien... Mi segunda pega... Si yo soy la culpable, significa que fui yo la que dejó en el patio la nota esa y le envió la nota a Teodoro... ¿Pero hay algo que relacione esas notas conmigo? Y te estoy pidiendo pruebas sólidas.

ENRIQUE: Más sólido que lo que hemos estado discutiendo no hay nada...

ENRIQUE: Ya sabemos que fue el culpable quien escribió ambas notas, y sabemos esto porque la caligrafía en las dos es exactamente la misma.

MAITE: Sí, pero–

ENRIQUE: Si aún quieres negarlo, siempre puedes escribir algo aleatorio para comparar tu letra con la de las notas.

MAITE: Tch...

MAITE: ¡A-Aún me queda una última cosa, así que no cantes victoria tan rápido...!

(Ya casi... Pronto podré ponerle fin a este maldito Juicio de una vez por todas...)

YOLANDA: Estamos esperando.

VICENTE: ¿Tienes algo más o sólo estás ganando tiempo?

MAITE: Yo...

TEODORO: Maite, si no hablas sí que no llegamos a nada.

MAITE: De acuerdo. Mi última pega... Realmente son dos que están relacionadas... Si soy la asesina, ¿entonces cómo es posible que justo saliese de mi casa cuando Enrique y Antonio fueron a descubrir el cadáver? Además, si ese extraño ruido fue causado por el culpable, ¿cómo pude hacerlo desde mi casa si venía del patio?

ENRIQUE: ...

(No recordaba eso... Sus objeciones son muy buenas...)

BERTA: Es cierto, Enrique... Esa fue la misma razón por la que le dijiste a Antonio que Maite no era la culpable... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

ENRIQUE: Tiene que haber alguna manera... Cumples todos los demás requisitos para ser la asesina, así que tienes que haber tenido una forma... Sólo...

MAITE: Enrique, por favor... Déjalo ya...

MAITE: Yo no soy la asesina... No sigas con esto...

MAITE: S-Soy... Inocente.

ENRIQUE: ...

(No puede ser...)

(¿Realmente... Estoy equivocado...?)

(¿Maite es inocente...? Pero todo apunta hacia ella...)

(Si todo ha sido un error... Yo... Yo no...)

ENRIQUE: Tienes razón... Lo siento mucho, Maite, yo no–

JAVIER: ¡No, espera un momento...!¡Creo que tengo algo en mente!

ENRIQUE: ¡...!

MAITE: ...

LOLA: ¿Qué es, Javi...?

JAVIER: No sé si esto estará relacionado como yo creo, pero... Maite vive en un bajo, ¿recordáis?

ENRIQUE: Y... ¡Y ambos bajos tienen acceso al patio...!

(¡¡Claro...!!¿¿Cómo no había pensado antes en eso...?? Dios, Javier, muchísimas gracias...)

ENRIQUE: Efectivamente, Javier ha dado en el clavo... Siendo que los bajos tienen acceso al patio, Maite sí tuvo una oportunidad de asesinar a Amador, ocasionar el ruido y volver a su casa como si nada... Aunque para poder entender eso, antes debo deciros que el ruido tal vez no fuese causado por lo que llevamos creyendo todo el juicio...

FERMÍN: ¿Y qué fue?

(Si ese sonido no está directamente relacionado con el asesinato, tal vez lo esté con la manera en la que el culpable huyó de la escena del crimen... Y esa manera...)

ENRIQUE: Lo único que encaja es que el ruido se produjese cuando Maite trató de regresar a su casa... ¡Saltando a través de las vallas que separaban su jardín y el patio!

YOLANDA: ¿¿Las vallas?? Claro, tiene sentido. Las vallas están a ambos lados del patio, y no son muy altas. Si aprovechó esa ruta para volver a su casa, entonces nadie la hubiera visto merodeando por las zonas comunes.

JAVIER: Además, la pregunta de cómo pudo reunirse con Enrique y Antonio antes de encontrar el cadáver de Amador también se responde con esa teoría. Todo encaja por fin.

MAITE: ¡Gh...!

ENRIQUE: Ya lo ves, Maite... Ya no puedes huir a ninguna parte.

ENRIQUE: Y si aún no quieres confesar, no te preocupes... Porque voy a obligarte. ¡Voy a repasar este caso desde el principio para forzarte a admitir la verdad...!

ENRIQUE: ¡Esta es la verdad tras el crimen! Este caso comenzó ayer, cuando Monovoz nos hizo entrega de nuestro primer incentivo: los vídeos motivacionales. Esto no lo sabíamos, pero una persona de nuestro grupo vio su vídeo a espaldas de los demás... Amador, la víctima. Para evitar que supiéramos esto, el propio Amador nos mintió a todos, haciéndonos creer que doña Fina era quien había visto su vídeo y se había ido a casa sin decírselo a nadie más que a él. Desde ese momento, todos comenzamos a sospechar de doña Fina... Aunque nuestras sospechas resultaron infundadas, ya que nunca llegó a verlo. Como sabemos, el vídeo de Amador mostraba a sus hijos, así que, probablemente confuso, decidió hablar con alguien al respecto... Y quién mejor para ello que su mujer y madre de sus hijos. Ambos quedaron en el patio esta mañana y podemos intuir que el culpable había recibido el mismo vídeo que Amador. Gracias a Raquel, que se encontraba en su terraza en ese momento, sabemos que Amador y el culpable se pusieron a discutir sobre los vídeos y, llegados a cierto punto, es probable que el asesino decidiese matarlo, movido por el deseo de volver a ver a sus hijos. Aunque Raquel no pudo ver ni oír nada más, sabemos que el culpable se quitó la cinta que usaba como adorno y estranguló a Amador mientras éste no miraba. Tras asegurarse de que estaba muerto, lo empujó al pozo y corrió hacia su casa a por papeles para su siguiente truco: la nota para Teodoro y la nota de suicidio falsa. Primero escribió y le envió una nota a Teodoro, pidiéndole ir al patio a las 11:40. Esto lo hizo para inculparlo si alguien lo veía ir allí. Desafortunadamente, Teodoro se deshizo de la nota escondiéndola en el ascensor. Con respecto a la nota del patio, probablemente era un plan B que el culpable había preparado en caso de que Teodoro no fuese a la escena del crimen. Trató de hacernos creer que Amador se había quitado la vida, aunque este plan tampoco funcionó. De repente, Antonio y yo aparecimos en el portal, y el culpable debió alarmarse mucho antes la situación. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su ruta de escape había sido cortada, así que debía usar una ruta alternativa si no quería ser descubierto... Y ésta resultó ser a través de las vallas. Afortunadamente para el culpable, éste vivía en un bajo, por lo que pudo escalar sin problema por la valla que daba a su jardín y volver a casa sin que nadie lo viese, aunque al hacerlo debió perder un poco el equilibrio... Y se cayó de la valla. Esto hizo un ruido muy fuerte, que probablemente se escuchó por todo el edificio. Se levantó rápidamente y entró a su casa para cambiarse la cinta del vestido, ya que la suya, el arma homicida, se había quedado en el patio. Como una bala, abrió la puerta y se reunió con Antonio y conmigo antes de que pudiéramos salir al patio, asegurándose una coartada. Todo este plan fue orquestado por una única persona... ¡Sólo pudiste hacerlo tú, Maite Figueroa, la Escritora Definitiva...!

MAITE: ...

ENRIQUE: Y eso sería todo... ¿Algo más que decir, Maite?

TEODORO: ¿De verdad... Querías usarme para ganar...? P-Pero... Somos familia...

NINES: Lo repito, si mató a su marido, imagínate lo que le hubiese hecho al hermano de su marido, que tiene mucha menos relación con ella.

MAITE: ...

BERTA: ¿E-Entonces... Ya está...?

BRUNO: Maite es la asesina de verdad, ¿sí?¿Ya podemos votarla?

VICENTE: Sí, venga, acabemos con esto...

MAITE: ¡N-No, por favor, esperad...!¡No lo entendéis...! Sólo dejadme–

MONOVOZ: ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

MAITE: ¿...H-Huh...?

MONOVOZ: Afortunadamente para ustedes, parece que ya tienen una sospechosa, así que pueden votar sin preocuparse.

MONOVOZ: Ahora, por favor, hagan uso de la pantalla que tienen en sus estrados y depositen sus votos. Recuerden que es obligatorio votar, y que no hacerlo sería una violación clara de las normas de la corte.

ENRIQUE: ...

MAITE: E-Enrique... Por favor...

ENRIQUE: ...

(Lo... Siento...)

(Lo siento mucho, Maite...)

(Yo... Tengo que hacerlo...)

(¡Tengo que sobrevivir...!)

•VOTACIÓN•  
> Maite Figueroa

MONOVOZ: Todos los votos han sido recibidos. Procederé a anunciar los resultados.

MONOVOZ: ¿Habrán tenido suerte...?¿O se unirán al señor Rivas en el sueño eterno? Presten atención a los monitores de la corte.

(Los monitores se encendieron... Y pudimos ver los resultados de la votación...)

•RESULTADOS•  
Maite Figueroa - 14 votos  
Teodoro Rivas - 1 voto

/JUICIO - TODOS EN PIE/


	6. Post Trial 1

MONOVOZ: Debo darles mi más sincera enhorabuena, vecinos. ¡Han votado correctamente!

MONOVOZ: La villana responsable de la muerte del señor Rivas... ¡No es otra que su esposa, la señora Maite Figueroa!

MAITE: ¡K-Kh...!

ENRIQUE: Parece... Parece que no nos equivocamos...

RAQUEL: M-Maite...

BRUNO: Q-Qué alivio... Ya ha terminado todo...

BERTA: Ave María purísima... ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto...?

ANTONIO: Siempre supe que la Cuqui era la asesina. Si me hubieseis hecho caso, ya no estaríamos aquí...

FINA: Coneja estúpida, nunca confié en ti... Y me alegro, pedazo de mamarracha...

TEODORO: Maite, ¿por qué?¿Por qué mataste a Amador...? Sé que el hombre no era muy listo, y que era difícil convivir con él, pero... Éramos familia. Los tres.

MAITE: Y-Yo...

NINES: Y encima quiso culparte a ti. La tía no se cortó un pelo a la hora de traicionar.

RAQUEL: N-Nines, por favor, ya es suficiente...

NINES: Prima, entérate ya. ¡Que quería matarnos a todos para irse! También nos ha traicionado a nosotras.

LOLA: A-Ay, tía, qué bajón...

FERMÍN: Quién iba a pensar que la Cuqui sería la primera... Dios mío...

MAITE: ...

JAVIER: Bueno, al menos ya ha pasado lo peor–

MAITE: No... Lo entendéis...

JAVIER: ¿Hm?

MAITE: No entendéis nada... Yo... ¡Yo...!

(Maite se tapó la cara de repente y... Sin previo aviso, separó las manos y se desplomó violentamente contra el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...)

MAITE: ¡¡¡¡YO NECESITABA VER A MIS HIJOS...!!!!

ENRIQUE: Maite...

MAITE: C-Como os dije... Nunca llegué a ver mi vídeo, pero...

MAITE: Pero... Cuando oí a Amador hablar de nuestros hijos... A-Algo... Algo se activó dentro de mí...

–––  
MAITE: Amador, ¿qué narices quieres?

AMADOR: Cuqui, esto es serio. No podía decírtelo delante de todo el mundo, porque echaría a perder la mentira, pero–

MAITE: ¿Mentira?¿Qué mentira?

AMADOR: Miss Fine no ha visto su vídeo... Pero yo sí. Sólo lo dije para–

MAITE: ¿¡Pero tú eres tonto...!? No me puedo creer que hayas sido tan inconsciente como para hacer algo así, maldito gañán...

AMADOR: ¡Maite, no es momento para eso! En el vídeo salían nuestros hijos.

MAITE: ¿...E-Eh...?

AMADOR: Decían que había alguien allí con ellos... ¡C-Creo que puede haberles pasado algo...!

MAITE: ¡No...! M-Mis niños...

AMADOR: No te preocupes, se me ha ocurrido algo...

AMADOR: La única forma de huir es horrible, lo sé... Pero tenemos que matar a alguien, Maite. ¡Así podríamos salir!¡Y volver a ver a nuestros hijos!

MAITE: Mis... Hijos... No...

AMADOR: ¡Seríamos una familia otra vez...!

MAITE: E-Ellos... No...

AMADOR: ¡Maite, por favor, reacciona!¡Esto es necesario si queremos salvarlos...!

MAITE: N-No... Yo... No...

AMADOR: Maite, ¿qué–

MAITE: ¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LES PASE NADA...!!¡¡NECESITAN ESTAR CON SU MADRE...!!

AMADOR: ¡¡G-Gh...!!  
–––

MAITE: Cuando quise darme cuenta, Amador estaba en el fondo del pozo... Ver cómo él estaba tan preocupado por algo que yo ignoraba... ¡No pude soportar la ira! Perdí la cabeza... El hecho de que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba... De que pude haber perdido a mis hijos...

LOLA: M-Maite, te entiendo... Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, probablemente yo–

MAITE: No, Lola... No es lo mismo. Ellos son lo único que me queda... Lo he perdido todo. Si los pierdo a ellos también, y-yo...

BRUNO: P-Pero... No lo has perdido todo. ¿Y tu talento...?¿Tus libros?

MAITE: ...

MAITE: No... Me hagas reír...

MAITE: Todo el mundo sabe que la inspiración se me terminó hace mucho. Chusa me escribió el segundo libro... Y hubiera hecho lo mismo con el tercero de no ser por... Esta situación.

ENRIQUE: Pero si te han dado el título de la Escritora Definitiva, entonces, independientemente de eso–

MAITE: ¿¡ES QUE NO LO VES...!? Mi talento es falso, igual que todo en mi vida... Nunca fui la Escritora Definitiva...

MAITE: Soy... La Fraude Definitiva...

(N-No...)

RAQUEL: Tía... No tenía ni idea... ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste...?

MAITE: Como si fuera tan fácil... Sólo me faltaba eso, que mis amigas sintieran lástima por mí... Por mi lamentable talento...

RAQUEL: ...

MAITE: Al final... Supongo que me merezco todo lo que me pase. Soy... Despreciable...

MAITE: No merezco... Vivir–

ENRIQUE: Maite, no digas eso... Por favor, míralo por el lado bueno...

ENRIQUE: Ahora que has tocado fondo, ya sólo puedes ir hacia arriba, ¿no te parece?

ALBA: ¡Es cierto! No hay nada más hondo que el fondo, así que...

MAITE: *sniff*

MAITE: ¿Vosotros... Creéis...?

ENRIQUE: Estoy seguro de que–

MONOVOZ: Negativo, eso es imposible.

ENRIQUE: ¿Ah...?

MONOVOZ: ¿Acaso ya se han olvidado? Es parte de las normas del edificio. Si el malhechor es expuesto, le espera un castigo para redimirse... La misma muerte.

MAITE: Así que... ¿Vas... A... M-Matarme...?

MONOVOZ: Desafortunadamente, así es. Usted ha matado a otro ser humano, y eso es un acto imperdonable. Sólo puede redimirse a través de la misma experiencia.

MAITE: ¡NO...!¡Por favor! H-He aprendido mi lección... ¡N-No lo volveré a hacer...!

MONOVOZ: Lamentablemente, no tiene elección. Lo dicen las normas.

ENRIQUE: ¡M-Monovoz...!

ENRIQUE: Si la matas... ¡Si la matas, te pondrás a su nivel...!¡Si tanto quieres castigar a los asesinos, no te conviertas en uno, por favor!

MAITE: E-Enrique...

MONOVOZ: . . .

MONOVOZ: Vaya... Creo que no lo ha entendido, señor...

MONOVOZ: Soy una IA creada únicamente para seguir las normas. No tengo nada parecido a los ideales humanos.

MONOVOZ: No hago esto porque odie el asesinato, sino porque así lo dispuso mi creador.

ENRIQUE: Pero–

MONOVOZ: Ahora, sin más dilación, demos comienzo a la primera ejecución de este Juego de Asesinato Mutuo.

MONOVOZ: Iniciando cuenta atrás...

MAITE: V-Vale, muy bien... Mátame...

MAITE: Pero, por favor... Dime una cosa antes...

MONOVOZ: ¡He preparado un castigo ejemplar para la señora Maite Figueroa, la Fraude Definitiva!

MAITE: H-He asesinado a alguien, así que... ¿Mis hijos... Estarán bien...?

MONOVOZ: ¡Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo!

MAITE: ¡¡Por favor...!! Quiero morir sabiendo si mi sacrificio... Si la muerte de Amador... Ha valido para algo. ¡Por favor, respóndeme...!

MONOVOZ: Es... ¡¡LA HORA DEL CASTIGO...!!

MAITE: ¡¡¡¡P-P-POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR...!!!!

•GAMEOVER•  
MAITE FIGUEROA HA SIDO DECLARADA CULPABLE  
INICIANDO EJECUCIÓN...  
––  
~Desesperación en el Extrarradio 3. Mar de Lujo~  
"Una larga cadena se ata al cuello de Maite y ésta es arrastrada cruelmente hasta una habitación con un escritorio.  
Cuando se sienta, un portátil aparece frente a ella, y en él debe escribir su tercera novela en 10 minutos.  
El tiempo corre y ella simplemente teclea lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, con la esperanza de sobrevivir si logra terminar a tiempo.  
Pasan 5 minutos y aún no sigue igual. Pasan 2 más... Otros 2, y aún no ha terminado. Cuando el temporizador llega a cero, el portátil se apaga y el suelo bajo el escritorio se abre, haciendo que Maite caiga al vacío.  
Tras algunos segundos de caída, aterriza dolorosamente sobre una superficie lisa y negra. Observa la habitación. Hay ventanas circulares por las paredes.  
En ese momento, por las ventanas, comienzan a caer monedas de oro y joyas.  
Maite trata de correr, buscando alguna salida, pero la habitación no tiene puertas. El lugar está cada vez más inundado, Maite apenas puede moverse.  
Intenta sacar su brazo del profundo mar de oro y joyas, pero falla... Y se ahoga mientras la habitación sigue inundándose."  
––

ENRIQUE: A-Ah... Aaaah...

BRUNO: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!

(En ese momento, Bruno se desmayó. Yo, con las piernas temblando, observé ojiplático la dorada habitación en la que Maite había exhalado su último respiro...)

(Toda esta situación me sobrepasa... Ya han muerto dos de mis vecinos, y no he podido hacer nada...)

(Soy... Un inútil...)

ALBA: ¡¡B-Bruno...!!

RAQUEL: M-Maite... ¡Qué... Horrible...!

BERTA: ¡Dios mío, mi Señor...!¡Acoge a esta pobre mujer en tu Paraíso! No dejes que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido–

FINA: Que crees tú que irá al 'Paraíso' después de morir de esa forma, beata...

ANTONIO: ¡Vaya forma de caer...! Qué vértigo, me he mareado y todo...

(Cada uno reaccionó a la atroz escena de manera distinta... Pero todos teníamos algo en común... Ninguno quería terminar así.)

YOLANDA: Tan... Doloroso...

JAVIER: Monovoz... Dime una cosa...

JAVIER: ¿Cuál... Es tu objetivo...?

JAVIER: ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?¡Habla!

MONOVOZ: . . .

MONOVOZ: Veamos... Ya les dije que soy una IA creada específicamente para este juego y que, como tal, no soy yo quien busca sus muertes...

MONOVOZ: La persona responsable es mi creador. Pero, si tuviera que hablarles sobre los motivos de mi creador...

MONOVOZ: Diría que es porque quiere verles gritar de desesperación.

ENRIQUE: ¿D-Desesperación...?

JAVIER: Así que sólo se trata de eso... Haces esto porque quieres ver cómo nos desesperamos...

YOLANDA: ¿¿Pero qué cojones ganas tú con eso, a ver...??

MONOVOZ: Yo nada en absoluto, pero mi creador así lo desea, así que se hará su voluntad. No deben preocuparse. Después de todo, el juego acaba de empezar.

MONOVOZ: Aún tendrán muchas oportunidades de comprobar que lo que les estoy diciendo es la pura verdad...

MONOVOZ: Así que, si me disculpan, debo irme. Pasen buena noche... Y nunca bajen la guardia, queridos vecinos...

MONOVOZ: Nos veremos pronto.

(Tras irse, Monovoz nos dejó a todos allí, llenos de duda, miedo... Desesperación...)

(Nadie dijo nada más... Hasta que...)

VICENTE: ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Estar aquí no tiene sentido.

FERMÍN: No está bien que lo digas así, pero..  
Tienes razón. Volvamos ya... Este sitio me revuelve el estómago...

VICENTE: No, si yo lo decía porque quiero irma a la cama.

LOLA: H-Hay que ver el poco tacto que tienes, Vicente...

(Haciéndole caso a la propuesta de Vicente, todos volvimos a subir las escaleras en silencio... Y volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas...)

ENRIQUE: ...

(No podía parar de pensar... En los últimos momentos de Maite. Fue tan... Agonizante...)

(Ningún ser humano se merece ese final. Ni siquiera tras haber llevado a cabo algo como un asesinato...)

ENRIQUE: Y, aún así... No he podido salvarla. No he podido salvar a nadie...

(Nunca puedo hacer nada bien... Supongo que Antonio sí tiene razón, después de todo...)

(Si yo no puedo proteger esta comunidad... Lo mejor será dejarla en manos de alguien que sí pueda...)

ENRIQUE: Sí... Es la mejor decisión...

ENRIQUE: Mañana se lo comunicaré a los demás... Pero, por ahora...

(Por ahora lo mejor es descansar. Necesito prepararme mentalmente para lo que nos espera... Y tratar de superar lo que ha pasado hoy. Es mucho como para procesarlo tan rápido...)

ENRIQUE: ...

(Y así... Aún pensando en Amador y Maite... Acabé por dormirme.)  
. . .  
. . .

???: ...

???: Hahaha...

??: Huh...

???: Vaya... Esto va de acuerdo al plan.

??: ¿Sabías quién iba a morir primero?

???: Por supuesto que no. Eso es imposible de determinar. Antes del primer asesinato, nadie muestra realmente quién es. Es a partir de ahora cuando podré leer fácilmente a esos inútiles... Y planear mi próximo movimiento.

??: Si tú lo dices... Pero recuerda... Como te pillen haciendo algo sospechoso, yo no quiero saber absolutamente nada.

???: No te preocupes. Después de todo, el siguiente incentivo está bastante bien. Dudo que puedan pasar de él como la mayoría hizo con los vídeos motivacionales.

??: Lo que tú digas. ¿Eso era todo?¿Puedo irme ya?  
. . .  
. . .

~Capítulo 1~  
FIN

Quedan: 14 supervivientes

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo 1/6  
> Instagram: @lqsaronpa


End file.
